


Doug and Evie Meet Oz the Great and Powerful

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The students from The Oz Academy in The Land of Oz come to visit Auradon Prep to bestow their blessing onto Ben and Mal's upcoming wedding. The Disney Descendants' Council soon realizes that Doug and Evie are next in the adventure line-up and end up meeting a man named Oscar Diggs on his adventure far away from Kansas.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)





	1. Chapter 1

The students from Oz began to come out of the bus as Felicity and the others went to meet them.

"Are we at the right place?" A male voice from the Oz group asked.

"Yes, it has to be," A girl's voice replied. "It sounds like a great honor though. The new king has chosen a queen and they're going to get married soon."

"They just better not get in _my_ way." Another girl's voice added, sounding like the typical mean girl.

The Oz students came out of their bus and looked around as they ended up in the Kingdom of Auradon. Ben looked over and soon cued Doug and the others in the school marching band to play their welcome song as the Oz Academy students came to the school grounds to see what was going on.

"They sure don't go small when welcoming visiting schools." One of the Oz students said.

"This is stupid," One of the girls rolled her eyes. "Why do we have to come to Auradon? They're our biggest rivals."

"Because it's the right and nice thing to do." The girl with double ponytails told the girl who scoffed.

"I still think it sucks." The first girl grumbled as she hated this so far.

"Welcome to our school, dears," Verna smiled warmly as she stood with Jane. "I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmother: The Headmistress of Auradon Prep and this is my daughter, Jane. We appreciate you coming all the way from The Land of Oz to come and visit us just before the big royal wedding."

"It was our pleasure." A boy greeted.

"Yep." A lion-like boy nodded.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, please, come on in." Verna smiled fondly.

The Oz students soon came inside as the green-skinned girl scoffed to herself, kicking over a stone in annoyance.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad and stupid idea?" The girl huffed. "Nobody's listening to me."

"All right, guys, no one talk about the strange adventure case until later," Ben said to Felicity, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Audrey, and Lonnie. "I don't want the Oz kids to be scared off. Also, our special guests should be over later to help discuss on what to do and what the big plan might be since we're getting sent to our parents' stories."

"Ahem!" Verna smiled as she cleared her throat. "King Benjamin... Our new friends from The Land of Oz are here to meet you and your friends."

"Hello, King Ben." The Oz students greeted.

"Good to mee you all," Ben smiled as he bowed to them. "Welcome to our school. I am King Ben, the son of Belle and the Beast."

"So, uh, who do we have here?" Mal asked as she walked by.

"My future Queen, Mal," Ben introduced. "The daughter of Maleficent and Hades."

"Hello, Queen Mal." The Oz students then greeted.

"Now, I was given an email from your school to tell me who you guys are," Ben replied as he looked at all of them, figuring out who they were just by looking at them. "Dot and Neddie Hugson: the daughter and son of Dorothy, SJ, the son of The Scarecrow, Nickie, the son of The Tinman, Boris and Bella, the son and daughter of The Cowardly Lion, Andrea, the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch of the North, Frank, the son of The Wizard of Oz, and Wilhelmina-"

"I'm the daughter of The Wicked Witch of the East," The green-skinned girl interrupted as she glared at Dot and Neddie. "Because someone's mom dropped their house on _my_ mom's head."

"How was our mom supposed to control an out of control falling house from landing on your mom?" Dot asked her.

"She still dropped the house on _my_ mom!" Wilhelmina defended.

"It was an accident and you know it!" Neddie retorted.

"Now, now, now, no arguing," Ben said as he came between the three. "I'll have none of that in Auradon... Yes, Auradon! Where goodness doesn't get any better!"

"This message was brought to you by sand!" Jordan smirked as she leaned in suddenly. "Sand! It's everywhere! Get used to it!"

"Um, thanks." Boris said.

"Don't mind her..." Ben said as he moved Jordan away from the scene. "She's a bit as eccentric as her father, Aladdin's genie."

The Oz kids simply nodded as they came to see Ben.

"So, let's get you guys settled since you'll be staying for a little while," Ben smiled as he went to show the Oz kids around. "I do hope though that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were able to solve their little problem though." he then said to himself quietly.

* * *

The Three Good Fairies were soon shown to be looking over the three colored gemstones that Felicity and Chip found when they met the other Maleficent.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes, I know you can help them," Miss Nettle smiled at her niece. "I believe in you, my dear, and you're going to be a lovely student in Auradon Prep when your time comes."

"Thanks, Auntie." Aurelia smiled back.

"Of course, dear," Miss Nettle beamed. "Now, what do you say we use our magic to help Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?"

"Okay!" Aurelia smiled back.

The two soon brought out their wands together and soon shot two golden blasts of magic towards the three gemstones before there was a bright light and out came three teenage girls with their own sets of wings. One girl had brown hair in a pink outfit with a big pink bow on her head, nearly looking like Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, then there was a girl with short black hair in a mint green outfit, and then the third and final girl had auburn hair and wore a blue outfit once they were freed from the gemstones.

"Fushia!" Flora beamed.

"Olive!" Fauna added.

"Marina!" Merryweather concluded.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Fushia asked.

"I don't know." Olive said.

"Me either." Marina added.

The Three Good Fairies soon flew right over to their nieces.

"Aunties!" Fushia, Olive, and Marina beamed as they flew back to their aunts.

The fairies soon shared a lovely and fond hug together as Aurelia and Miss Nettle looked very happy at the family reunion.

"See, dear? You did it." Miss Nettle smiled warmly at her niece.

"That felt so good," Aurelia replied. "A lot better than being bad like Esabella told me to."

"Yes, being good is so much better." Miss Nettle nodded.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather looked so proud to hear Miss Nettle say that.

"Good, good, good," Wilhemina rolled her eyes as she escaped from her group as she sat behind a bush. "I don't see what's so good about being... Well, good... I'm not even destined for good, I'm a wicked witch-in-training. I especially need to avenge my mother and aunt back in Oz... It's part of MY destiny, not being goody goody... If only I could show them."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," Esabella said as she came from the bushes and came in front of the young witchling. "Especially in helping someone by the name of The Queen of Darkness before Ben and Mal get married."

"Yeah," Wilhemina smirked before getting curious. "...Who are you?"

"My name is Esabella," The girl replied. "Daughter of Circe the Enchantress: the magical woman who cursed Prince Adam into becoming a beast."

"She's a villain?" Wilhelmina asked in surprise.

"In this universe, she is," Esabella smirked. "She and The Dark Queen both agree that the Disney Kingdom's descendants are ruining the balance of good and evil, especially since those VKs and the daughter of Cherry the Adventurer and Maestro Forte, a former villain, are trying to make everyone all good," she then said as she pointed out to Felicity who spread her own Element of Kindness to the other Oz kids as she stood with Chip as Boris and Bella showed their special ability to change into humans and lions at will almost like werelions. "So we're helping The Dark Queen rewrite history in the Disney Kingdom after the biggest betrayal of her life long before the adventures started, so we can help your aunt in the other universe get your wish that 'Wicked Always Wins'."

"Ooh, I am so in." Wilhelmina smirked back.

"Glad to hear it." Esabella smirked in anticipation.

It seemed that an evil friendship was now born between the two girls. Circe soon arrived and smiled darkly once she saw Wilhelmina and Esabella and soon went to take them somewhere else while she would use her magic to create yet another new adventure for the Disney Kingdom's descendants.

* * *

"So... That's not an actual bird?" Dot asked Mal as she was petting her Honchkrow.

"No, his name's Honchkrow," Mal replied as she stroked her Pokemon's feathers. "Are there no Pokémon in The Land of Oz?"

"Not that we've seen." Neddie shook his head.

"Hmm... Well, it's possible The Land of Oz might be too far for any Pokemon." Honchkrow said.

"I swear, I never saw any until Felicity and her cousins showed up." Mal commented.

"I just know that I deserve one of the best Pokemon." Andrea smirked.

The others groaned and rolled their eyes at her behavior. Ben smiled as everyone got along before he went to go and see his family to see if the special visitors had showed up yet as luckily nothing seemed to be going wrong yet.

"It's so good to see you all," Felicity smiled at the Oz kids. "Even if Auradon Prep and The Oz Academy are rival schools."

"Same here." Neddie smiled back.

Harry, Uma, and Gil soon came over.

"Are you guys still going to do a gap year after I see the world with Chip?" Felicity asked Jay and Gil.

"Yeah, we might bring Lonnie and Sophie along," Jay replied. "I'm pretty excited for it."

"You always were the adventurous one, Jay," Felicity smirked. "Just remember if you see something cool that belongs to someone else-"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't steal it just because I want it." Jay interrupted as he rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to know if you remember." Felicity smirked.

"Yeah. I know, I know." Jay said.

"I'll help keep an eye on him," Gil replied. "Along with Sophie and Lonnie."

"Yes, we will." Lonnie and Sophie smirked as they stood beside their respective boyfriends.

Jay rolled his eyes at them, but smiled fondly, especially to Lonnie.

"The son of a Dwarf is dating the daughter of The Evil Queen?" Bella said as Doug soon came over and kissed Evie after he finished his job with the school's marching band. "Now I've seen everything."

"Oh, yeah? Try this on for size," Evie smirked playfully. "Maleficent and Hades's daughter is going to be The Beast King's Queen, Cruella de Vil's son is dating the daughter of Cinderella's fairy godmother, and war heroes Mulan and Shang's daughter is going out with the evil sorcerer Jafar's son."

"...Show-offs." Bella muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Why are they show-offs?" Boris asked his sister.

"Mind your business." Bella retorted.

"I'm sorry about her," Boris said to the others. "She gets this way a lot."

"Hm... I used to be the same way," Audrey said as she crossed her arms and stood beside Chad. "Chad too, but we're going to change, aren't we, Chad?" she then asked her new boyfriend.

"Yes, I suppose I could, especially with what happened between us and my sister teaching me more about magic and her destiny to be a fairy godmother rather than a fairy tale princess." Chad replied.

"It was quite the story." Liepard nodded.

"I'd love to be the Princess of Oz," Andrea smirked before pouting. "If it wasn't already Ozma's job."

"I think you and I are gonna get along nicely." Audrey said to Andrea.

Andrea smiled as she seemed to make a new best friend.

"I never imagined I'd become a queen someday," Mal said with a small sigh. "I'm just glad at least Mom and Dad will come along and now we can all visit the Isle whenever we want and vice versa. Maybe next time, we'll come visit you guys in Oz."

"We'd like that." Neddie smiled.

"Yeah." Dot nodded.

"We'll have to do that then," Mal smiled. "Sometime after the wedding of course."

Ben soon came around and looked over as he went to make way over to Felicity, Chip, and the other Disney kids as they talked with the Oz kids.

"Sounds great to us," Dot replied. "You should see The Emerald City. It's really pretty and beautful up close."

"Sounds better than just checking out the postcards." Carlos chuckled.

"Well, things are always better seeing in person than reading about or seeing on postcards." SJ said.

"I guess you could say that," Carlos rolled his eyes. "As long as they aren't from my cousin Diego."

"Is he a troublemaker?" Boris asked.

"Sometimes when he sleeps over, he barks and howls like a dog to scare me," Carlos replied. "But of course, I'm not afraid of dogs anymore after I met Dude."

"I hate to interrupt this nice moment..." Ben smiled bashfully.

"Then don't," Felicity smiled back. "Have some fun with us, Ben."

"Yeah." Mismagius added.

"Yeah, come on." Bulbasaur said.

"I'd love to." Ben replied.

"...Is something going on?" Audrey asked, sensing a "but" coming into that statement.

Ben bit his lip a bit as he looked at the Oz kids and back at the others.

"This seems to be a Disney problem," Felicity said to the Oz Kids. "Could you excuse us for a little bit?"

"Sure, okay," Dot replied. "We can wait for you out here if you'd like."

"Yeah we can wait." Neddie said.

"Uh-huh." Boris nodded.

"This shouldn't take too long." Mal smiled bashfully.

The Oz Kids soon went to explore and hang out as everyone else in Auradon began to greet them.

* * *

Harry sighed as he felt all alone, though he had a Pokemon known as a Nickit with him who seemed to like him a lot so far, though he still felt empty. "You like that food, don'tch ye, Foxy?" he then asked the Pokemon, deciding to keep it as company for him. "I bet ye do..."

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" Dot asked as she came by with the other Oz Kids.

"Hm?" Harry blinked as he looked over. "Oh... You're those Oz Kids... Um... I think I'll be okay... I'm just a little broken hearted right now..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Dot asked.

"I'm not sure ye'd understand..." Harry sighed as he pet the Nickit beside him.

"Come on, tell us," Dot smiled as she knelt beside him. "What's on your mind?"

"Well... Uma, the daughter of Ursula... My very special friend since we went to school at Serpent Prep... I was her first-mate for her pirate crew back on the Isle of the Lost..." Harry sighed sharply as he began to explain. "I always kinda hoped we'd... End up being more than just friends..."

Uma was shown to be walking by with Victor as they had a close bond together after Auradon Prep's Spring Cotillion.

"But alas... I don't think it's going ta be..." Harry concluded as he looked upset that Uma seemed interested in someone else besides him.

"Well, you never know; you might find someone else you'll be in love with." Dot said.

Harry heaved a sharp sigh before smiling bashfully at her in gratitude. "Thanks, lassie~"

"My name is Dot and you're welcome." Dot replied.

"Right..." Harry nodded as he smirked, taking her hand suddenly. "Captain-in-training Harrison Killian Hook, next in line to steer The Jolly Rodger.. That is, if my older sister Harriet doesn't take it over first since she graduated from Serpent Prep first and she already has her own crew far away from The Isle of the Lost."

"Easy, buddy." Neddie warned protectively, coming between Harry and Dot.

* * *

"There he goes again," Uma rolled her eyes from afar. "Harry's always gotta be flirtin' with everybody."

"I think he's just trying to find the right lady to date, but is going the wrong way of doing it." Victor told her.

"He tends to do that a lot," Uma scoffed as she crossed her arms. "You'd think it'd be Gil since he's the son of Gaston and whatnot."

"I think Gil's a bit busy with a certain sorcerer's apprentice." Victor said, pointing out to Gil as he seemed to be holding hands with Sophie as Pancham watched them, keeping a protective eye on the brunette girl.

"So, what happened to your sister?" Uma asked Victor.

"She's back home, I guess," Victor shrugged with a small smirk. "I'd rather stick around here with you."

"And I don't mind one bit." Uma smiled.

Victor and Uma chuckled as they walked off together. Harry sighed and shook his head as Uma was gone, but Dot patted him on the back in comfort.

* * *

And so, a meeting was held with the two visitors that Ben had invited over.

"Felicity, you're familiar with Sofia and Pinocchio." Ben said to his family friend.

"Oui," Felicity nodded as she came to the two. "Good to see you two again... It feels like only yesterday it was time to graduate from Royal Prep."

"I know the feeling." Sofia smiled.

"It sure has been a long time since we've seen you." Pinocchio added.

Felicity hugged Sofia and Pinocchio before they went to sit down in the Disney Descendants' Council Room.

"I'm just glad you came as soon as you could," Ben said to them. "Even if we're entertaining The Oz Academy students right now."

"Sorry we came just as they arrived," Sofia replied. "We came as quickly as we could. Now, in your letter, Ben, you mentioned about you guys going on adventures based on your parents' stories of when Felicity's mother, aunt, and uncle were younger?"

"Yes, before Auradon and the Isle were put in charge by my parents," Ben nodded. "Though recently, we've been hearing something about a book and that's part of the reason why we sent the message to you since you were made to be the story keeper of The Secret Library when you were younger."

"I'm not fully sure of what the book might be, but it sounds like the book that Felicity's mother was given with your own stories," Sofia said to Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane. "It has your personal information as well as your parents' stories of when Cherry, Atticus, and Mo went on those adventures in the older days before you were all born."

"That's good to know." Meowstic smiled as she stood next to Evie.

"Does it involve us too?" Rockruff asked as he joined in between Carlos and Jane.

"I guess, technically since you've been going on these adventures with them," Sofia said. "There's a dark force who has fiendish plans of revenge while sending you guys on those adventures."

"But why?" Ben asked.

"To destroy you... All of you..." Sofia explained. "She won't rest until you're all destroyed and trying to get all of you involved... This started with Carlos, Jane, and Charity... Then it cycled through to the rest of you."

"...Then that means me and Doug are next." Evie guessed softly.

"It looks like it." Pinocchio nodded.

"Oh, dear..." Meowstic gulped.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready." Evie said.

"We're going to try to see what we can find out about this strange mystery," Pinocchio replied. "It sounds very serious though."

"Thanks, guys," Ben smiled softly at Sofia and Pinocchio. "I guess it'll have to do."

"Just pay attention if you hear anything called 'The Queen of Darkness'," Mal then told them. "We've been hearing that name around lately."

"Queen of Darkness... Understood," Sofia nodded. "I guess now all we can do now is wait for something to come around to start the adventure for Evie and Doug."

"I'm a little scared," Evie frowned. "Someone wants to get rid of us just for existing... That sounds horrible."

"Yeah." Meowstic nodded.

"I have a theory." Doug said.

"Yes?" Sofia and Pinocchio replied.

"That a tornado comes by and takes us away." Doug guessed.

"A tornado? Well, that would be a surprise." Meowstic said.

"I'm just sayin' since The Oz Kids are here..." Doug shrugged bashfully.

The others shared a laugh, trying to make the situation light.

"So, what do we do in this situation?" Ben asked Sofia and Pinocchio.

"Well, unfortunately, it can't be prevented when it starts," Sofia began. "But... I might be able to use a bit of magic that I learned from Mr. Cedric to keep an eye on the adventure Doug and Evie are destined to go on and maybe we can find out what's going on at the other end and we'll run into this... Queen of Darkness," she then suggested. "It'll just take a combination of magic and science."

"So it'll be alceme?" Doug asked.

"Probably something like that, yes," Sofia nodded. "It's the best solution we have for right now."

"And hopefully we can track down this Queen of Darkness." Pinocchio added.

"Then get right to work," Ben said as he approached them. "You can borrow Mr. Deley's classroom. He's the science teacher."

"Then that's where we'll go," Sofia nodded before looking at her boyfriend. "Come on, Pinocchio. We have some friends to save."

"Right." Pinocchio agreed as he walked with her into the school.

"This should be exciting." Rocky smiled.

"If you say so." Mismagius said.

"So is this meeting over?" Mal asked Ben.

"I suppose it could be," Ben replied. "Maybe you and the girls could do a little more planning for the wedding."

"Oh, good," Felcity smled. "Evie, you can show Mal the special surprise you've been working on since Belle told us that Ben was ready to propose to Mal before we picked up Celia, Dizzy, and the Smee twins."

"Yeah... I guess I could do that..." Evie smiled back, though a bit soft and sad as she still felt scared.

"You okay?" Felicity asked.

"Just a little scared." Evie said.

"What's scaring you?" Felicity asked.

"Just... Someone wants to get rid of us," Evie frowned. "Doesn't that bother you, Felicity?"

"Maybe a little bit, but I'm your friend, so I'll help you get through it and you won't need to feel scared," Felicity said as she lightly squeezed Evie's hand. "I may not had grown up on the Isle of the Lost like you guys, but you're all like brothers and sisters to me."

"Thanks, Felicity." Evie smiled.

"No problem." Felicity smiled back.

They soon left the meeting room as Evie decided to take Mal and Felicity over to her starter castle as Meowstic followed them on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe the big day is almost here?" Mal asked as they explored.

"It's going to be the royal wedding of the century." Evie beamed.

"There's still so much left to do." Felicity nodded.

"Planning a royal wedding is never easy, but I'm here to help," Evie promised her best friend. "I already set up cake-tasting and then-"

"My dress?" Mal asked hopefully.

"I'm thinking about designs." Evie nodded.

"Ooh, if Aunt Rarity were here I'm sure she would love to see your wedding dress designs." Felicity smiled.

"That would be a wonderful experience." Mismagius added in agreement.

"I'm so excited~" Mal beamed as Honchkrow flew over to Evie's drawing board.

"So we do flowers, then invitations, so that means we're done wedding planning for the day." Evie said, setting down some fabrics on her table next to her sewing machine.

"One other thing..." Mal countered.

"You're kidding, right?" Evie asked flatly.

"Now, now, let's try to be supportive," Felicity advised the evil princess. "Though Mal, you and Ben will have to write your own wedding vow speeches."

"As well as the bridesmaids and whoever your maid of honor is." Evie added.

"Then maybe _you_ should get a pen." Mal smiled fondly at Evie.

"Mal..." Evie replied emotionally.

"Congratulations, Evie!" Felicity smiled. "You get to be the maid of honor!"

Meowstic soon stood up and did a dance as she looked happy for Evie's surprise for the wedding. Mismagius began to dance around from the news of one of Felicity's friends becoming a maid of honor at a major wedding which also happened to be the wedding of another friend.

"So I guess that means you've got to make a maid of honor dress." Mal smiled at Evie.

"Oh, I already did." Evie told her.

"You did?" Mal and Felicity asked.

"That doesn't surprise me." Mismagius smirked playfully.

"Me neither." Meowstic giggled.

"Oh, yeah!" Evie beamed before she jumped into the rose bushes and came back out in a sleeveless dark blue dress with a transparent skirt with polka dots, a red ribbon tied around her waist, and golden heeled shoes. "What do you guys think?"

"Ooh! Très magnifique!" Felicity approved.

"It's amazing!" Mal added before looking curious. "Wait. Did you know I was gonna ask you?"

"No, but I've been thinking about I'd wear to your wedding since you've been dating Ben." Evie replied.

"Speaking of dresses, did you have one for moi?" Felicity asked Evie.

"Knowing Evie she most likely does." Mismagius said.

"I do, I just hope it fits," Evie smiled as she walked off for a moment. "Dizzy gave me some ideas for it."

"Let's see it," Felicity smiled back. "I'm sure I'll love it either way."

"Since you like the color gold, it's sort of like Belle's ballroom gown from when she danced with the Beast," Evie said before she stepped back out, showing a scoop neck dress with ribbons around the skirt with a laced skirt. "It's not too much is it?"

"It's perfect, Evie," Felicity smled warmly. "Thank you so much."

"Try it on." Mismagius smiled.

"Yeah! Try it on!" Meowstic added.

"Oh, should I?" Felicity smiled basfully.

The Pokemon and other two girls nodded and urged her to do so.

"Okay! Okay!" Felicity blushed a bit before she went behind the rose garden and soon came back out in her dress, giving a little twirl to her audience.

"Absolument magnifique~" Mismagius smiled warmly to her trainer.

"This dress is magnifique." Felicity smiled.

"I was hoping that you would like it." Evie smiled back.

"You are the most extra." Mal smiled at Evie.

"Since we already have dresses, I think it's only fair that you have one too." Evie told Mal as she brought out some a slimming light lavender gown with deeper and darker purple at the bottom with chiffon trim and Mal's jacket.

"My wedding dress?" Mal gasped.

"No, this is your wedding reception dress," Evie corrected. "Every bride needs a costume change for the party. You wanna try it on?" she then suggested with a smile.

"Obviously!" Mal smiled back as she went to try the gown on and soon looked around in amazement at how she looked with her jacket over the gown. "It's to die for! I love it~" she then gushed.

"Oh, it is so you." Honchkrow smiled at his trainer.

"Thanks, Honchkrow." Mal smiled back.

"Ooh, I can't wait for wedding cake day." Honchkrow smiled.

"I can't wait until Evie makes Mal's royal wedding dress." Meowstic beamed.

"Looks like they're excited too." Evie beamed.

"Feel better, E?" Mal smiled.

"A little bit," Evie replied. "I guess I just needed a distraction until the adventure comes to take me and Doug away..." she then added, getting suddenly nervous again. "Ooh... Where's my mom? I want my mommy!" she then cried out before hugging Mal and Felicity. "I don't wanna go, you guys, I don't wanna go!"

"Evie, do not worry everything will be okay," Felicity smiled. "Adventures can seem scary, but they also exciting and can be fun."

Evie bit her lip nervously.

"Besides, you were the one who got me and Uma to stop bantering when we had to face those knights that Audrey took control of who had the intent on killing us," Mal reminded her best friend. "You didn't want us to fight each other."

"Yes, I remember," Evie nodded. "It's just... I'm not sure if I'm ready to have my own adventure... Without you guys."

"You won't be alone." Meowstic smiled to her trainer.

"...You'll be there." Evie said softly.

"Not just me, but also Doug," Meowstic replied. "You got this, Evie."

"You got this... I got this... We got this... Togetheeerrrr~" Felicity soon began to sing as music appeared from nowhere.

"HOLD IT!" Mal warned as she cupped Felicity's mouth as she heard something coming as it suddenly got dark and stormy outside which reminded her of how one of the other adventures got started before she faced the young vampiress. "No time for a song!"

"You're right, Mal 'cuz there's a storm coming." Honchcrow said.

"Oh... Oh, no!" Evie cried out.

"I think this is it," Mal told Evie. "This is where you and Doug get taken on your adventure."

"But I'm not ready!" Evie panicked as she took out her phone. "I better call and warn him."

"Evie, don't worry; everything will be fine." Felicity assured her.

"You're sure?" Evie frowned.

"Whoever you have to face, it will be okay," Felicity told Evie. "Whatever happens, we'll be right here waiting for you and maybe you and Doug can figure out what's going on for all of us. Not even my cousins have done crazy adventures like this and they have even more adventurous lives in Southdale with those Clark kids."

Evie frowned before sighing sharply and hugging Felicity. Felicity smiled softly as she hugged Evie back as there were flashing lights outside as a storm was invading Auradon.

* * *

Everyone outside was running and screaming as they went to rush inside as a tornado was coming with lightning flashing.

"I didn't know Auradon had crazy storms around here!" Neddie yelped.

"It's a twister! A twister!" Dot cried out.

"Everyone come into Mr. Deley's classroom!" Frank called out. "I'm working on the big project with Sofia and Pinocchio right now!"

The Oz Kids and Auradon/Villian Kids soon rushed over, though Doug looked around for Evie.

"Evie, it's adventure time," Felicity said, touching the formerly evil princess's shoulder. "You can do this. I believe in you."

"A-Alright." Evie gulped.

"We can do this," Meowstic said. "We've got this."

Evie trembled as she still felt scared before gasping. Doug soon ran by, nearly knocking her down as he looked to her. Evie looked at him, nearly tearful before the two shared a hug with each other. Meowstic soon huddled into the hug, hugging Evie's legs as lightning shot around and soon seemed to electrocute them and they disappeared in thin air, but luckily, the lightning bolt didn't hurt them.

"Good luck." Felicity said.

As Evie, Doug, and Meowstic disappeared, everyone met up in Mr. Deley's classroom as a giant screen was shown in the center of the room.

"So, with some combined magic and science from Mr. Cedric, Mr. Deley, and Merlin the Wizard, we were able to project this screen to keep track of Doug and Evie's progress in the adventure," Sofia told the others in the room. "We hope that maybe we can track down The Queen of Darkness in the footage too."

"So you don't know if you can?" Audrey asked as she pet the top of her Liepard's head to calm her down a little.

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to work that out yet, but if Doug and Evie get separated, we can track them down and watch them at work." Pinocchio replied.

"That's good." SJ said.

"So much better than nothing." Neddie nodded.

"So if you'll just bring your attention to the screen, we can hopefully track them down." Frank soon said.

Everyone did just that as they sat comfortably at the chairs beside the tables while the Pokemon sat down by their feet.

"Lights, please." Frank then said as he stepped aside with Sofia and Pinocchio.

Carlos turned out the lights and soon sat with Jane, Swirlix, Rocky, and Dude. The screen soon started to count down from 10 like an old-fashioned movie reel before the screen changed from blank black and white and suddenly, a landscape was shown in the state of Kansas in the year 1905. A gate of the Baum Bros. Traveling Circus was shown as it was early in the day and people were practicing and getting ready to put on a show for later that evening.

"Guess they're being sent to Kansas first." Rocky whispered to Dude.

"I can see that." Dude replied.

* * *

"Now, there must be something that can make this circus a little more interesting..." A man said to himself as paced around the grounds a bit. "But what? It's not like the answer is just gonna come falling out of the sky."

There was then a beat of silence before some groaning was heard in the distance.

"Huh? What's that?" The man wondered as he soon went to see where that was coming from.

In one of the other tents, Meowstic was shown, trying to wake up Doug and Evie as they ended up somewhere new and different from Auradon. "Come on, you two, wake up," she then frowned. "Oh, can this get any worse?"

The man soon opened the tent flaps, raising an eyebrow.

Meowstic yelped and soon hid away behind Doug and Evie.

"Where did you two come from?" The man wondered before he tried to shake them awake. "Hey! Kids! Wake up!"

Doug and Evie soon groaned and slowly woke up before they looked around to see where they were.

"Doug... I have a feeling we're not in Auradon anymore." Evie groaned.

"I think you're right, Evie." Doug added.

"You two are in Kansas. More importantly, you two are in a circus." The man told them.

"Kansas?" Doug and Evie blinked.

Meowstic soon appeared between them.

"I think Mrs. Hugson used to live in Kansas before she came to the Emerald City." Doug said to Evie.

"I think so," Evie nodded before looking over. "Circus? Like where Hermie Bing's dad used to work and how Dumbo got his start?"

"Yes... Though, I don't know these Hermie Bing or Dumbo that you speak of," The man soon said with a small smirk. "One of the best circuses and the greatest show on Earth."

"By any chance, does this circus have a magician?" Evie asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, it does, but he prefers to be called a wizard." The man said.

"A wizard?" Doug asked. "Are you a wizard?"

"I suppose you could say that," The man smirked. "Oscar Digg at your service, but you may know me best around here as The Great and Powerful Oz."

"The Wizard of Oz..." Evie muttered in realization.

 _'So we've been sent to the time before he is sent to Oz.'_ Meowstic thought to herself.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Doug said.

"Now, who are you?" Oscar asked them.

Doug and Evie soon gave their names.

"Interesting names," Oscar replied. "Are you lost or something?"

"Erm... It's sort of a long story..." Evie smiled bashfully.

"So... Your parents aren't here?" Oscar asked.

"I doubt it." Evie replied.

"Great," Oscar then said with a nod. "That means you can be put to work."

"Somehow I knew it would mean that." Meowstic whispered to Evie.

"What kind of work?" Evie asked.

"Depends on what you two are good at," Oscar replied as they came closer to him before bending down a bit. "...What an interesting kitten you have."

Meowstic beamed and blushed at the compliment.

"Uh, yeah, she's very special," Evie grinned bashfully. "Erm... I wanna be a fashion designer when I grow up for places like Paris."

"I play a mean trumpet for Marching Band and I don't mind working." Doug added with a shrug.

"You like to work?" Oscar asked.

"Sometimes I like to whistle while I'm doing it." Doug smiled sheepishly.

"...I guess we'll have to see what you two can do in a circus before the big show tonight." Oscar said to them before walking off out of the tent as they followed him out.

"Guess we know which adventure we're in now." Doug whispered to Evie.

"Guess so." Evie whispered back.

"I just wonder why you would be sent to Oz," Meowstic said to them. "If anything, I'd figure you'd be in Snow White & The Seven Dwarves or something."

"You got me." Evie shrugged.

* * *

As they walked off, two girls came out of the bushes together.

"Good, they made it," Esabella smirked. "They won't have any idea on what to do if they hang around The Wizard of Oz."

"This is without a doubt foolproof." Wilhelmina smirked.

"It's gotta be," Esabella nodded. "My mother insists upon it."

"So I can avenge my mother and aunt?" Wihlemina asked her new friend.

"Eventually, of course," Esabella replied. "The only problem right now is that we're not in Oz yet."

"Right." Wilhelmina nodded.

"But don't worry, according to the book, they'll be in Oz soon." Esabella smirked.

"Do you know when?" Wilhelmina asked.

"I'm not sure who it is, but someone runs Oscar out of town like a coward," Esabella replied. "He goes away by hot air balloon which I'm sure you were told about from your aunt's quest against Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tinman, and The Cowardly Lion when they down the yellow brick road to go and see him when he became known as The Wizard of Oz."

"Good to know." Wilhelmina said.

* * *

"Now I'm sure I can find something for you two to do." Oscar told Evie and Doug.

"I guess I'm up for anything." Doug shrugged.

"Trapeze Artist?" Oscar suggested.

"Uh... Well... I guess I could try it," Doug said as he rubbed his arm nervously. "It sounds pretty high in the sky though."

"Oh, it is," Oscar replied. "Either that or maybe a human cannonball... Fire eating... Juggling? Do you juggle?"

"...I can learn that last one." Doug grinned nervously.

"Hmm... Well, alright." Oscar said.

"He sure seems eager to get some help." Meowstic whispered to herself.

"What about you? Hmm..." Oscar pondered thoughtfully as he looked up and down at Evie.

Evie just shrugged as she did a little twirl before picking up Meowstic off the ground and nuzzling noses with her, giving a cute and warm smile.

"I suppose we could have a dancer in the circus troupe with your cat," Oscar remarked. "Should be more interesting than the other girl with her bunny on the tightrope."

"Girl with her bunny?" Evie and Doug asked.

"Yes, she calls herself Alexandrite and she calls her bunny Buneary, kind of a weird name if you ask me, and she has a very strong brother,, seems to live up to his name of Hercules," Oscar nodded. "I think they're around your age actually. They can probably show you around the circus a little."

"Can we meet them?" Doug asked.

"Sure, they're training right now." Oscar nodded and walked off.

"Alexandrite and Hercules?" Evie pondered. "I feel like I know those names from somewhere."

"Ya got me," Doug shrugged bashfully. "I have trouble remembering all of my uncles' names."

Evie playfully rolled her eyes as she carried Meowstic in her arms.

"...Anyone else notice that we're in black and white?" Meowstic randomly commented.

* * *

"Watch me, Herkie! Watch me!" Alexandrite giggled as she was at the high top stand, standing in front of the tightrope as Buneary wore a ballerina tutu and a bow in her ears beside her trainer.

"I'm watch. I'm watching." Hercules smiled.

Alexandrite beamed and giggled. "Okay, Bunny, just like back at home." she then told her Buneary.

Bunny nodded as she soon sat quietly and peacefully. Alexandrite soon took a deep breath and carried her baton and she soon began to walk across the tightrope with ease. Hercules watched closely and carefully, though his sister had been doing this stunt for a long time now, he always wanted to make sure she would be safe and catch her for whenever she would need it. It always made him feel nervous and suspenseful. Alexandrite continued to pass through the tightrope before looking like she was about to fall backwards.

"Ah!" Hercules gasped.

Bunny soon saw that and hopped across the platform and looked like she was about to fall next until Alexandrite jumped in the air, catching her Buneary and both of them ended up on the opposite platform without harm. "Ta-da!" they then smiled down at Hercules down below.

"Phew..." Hercules sighed before glaring playfully. "Don't scare me like that."

"It's all part of the show, Herkie." Alexandrite giggled innocently.

"Does she do that often?" Doug asked as he and Evie came to meet the circus siblings.

"For a long time now," Hercules nodded before looking over. "Wait... What? Where did you two come from?"

"It's kind of a long story," Doug replied bashfully. "I'm Doug and this is my girlfriend, Evie."

"And this is Meowstic." Evie introduced.

"Nice to meet you three." Alexandria smiled.

"Your name is Eevee?" Hercules asked the evil princess. "Like the Pokémon Eevee?"

"It's short for 'Evilina'." Evie blushed.

"Oh... Okay then..." Hercules chuckled.

"So you must be Hercules and Alexandrite." Doug then said.

"Yes," Alexandrite nodded and smiled as she brought out her Pokémon. "And this is Bunny, my most special and wonderful friend and Buneary."

"Aw... So cute." Evie smiled.

"Very cute." Meowstic nodded.

Bunny soon hopped out in front of Meowstic. Meowstic looked surprised and nervous as Evie set her down in front of the Buneary.

"Tag! You're it!" Bunny giggled as she tapped Meowstic before running and hopping away.

Meowstic beamed and then went to chase after the Buneary.

"Aww~" Evie and Alexandrite cooed at the cute sight.

"So how long have you and your sister worked for the circus?" Doug asked Hercules.

"Well, it's a funny story actually, but almost our whole lives." Hercules replied.

"That doesn't sound too challenging." Doug shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, but we're not from Kansas," Hercules explained. "We were with our parents and we've been here for about six months now. Our dad used to be the strongman for The Casey Junior circus hosted by Herman Bing who sponsored Dumbo the Flying Elephant and our mom was once a showgirl in Las Vegas until they both met each other and decided to have new lives together after they had first met and she broke up with her old boyfriend at the time."

"Was her old boyfriend evil?" Evie asked.

"That depends, would you consider a guy that was wanting to get rid of her dog and some others so then he could have her all to herself evil?" Alexandrite asked.

"...That happened?" Evie asked in concern.

Alexandrite and Hercules nodded as they were told about that story before.

"Gosh... That's awful," Evie frowned. "And people called my mother 'evil'."

"So what kind of Pokemon do you have?" Doug asked Hercules.

Hercules soon put his fingers in his mouth and began to do a special whistle that sounded like a secret code. Doug and Evie looked curious, though Bunny and Alexandrite already knew what was coming. A Machamp soon ran over, grunting and wearing boxing gloves before jumping high in the air and landing on Hercules's shoulder.

"Doug, Evie, meet Muscles the Machamp," Hercules introduced with a grin. "One of the best Pokemon who ever lived."

Alexandrite rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whoa... He sure is big." Doug said.

"Then again, I think that's how big Machamps are supposed to be." Evie said.

"You got a Pokemon, Dougie?" Hercules smirked.

"Uh, heh, Doug is just fine," Doug smiled sheepishly. "And no, I'm afraid I don't. I never found the one that would be right for me... Not to mention a furry or feathery one would probably set off one of my uncles' allergies... He's allergic to everything honestly."

"Well, there are also Pokemon that have scales." Alexandrite smiled.

"Yeah." Bunny added.

"Heh... Maybe I'll ask..." Doug smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'd be a wonderful trainer." Evie smiled as she hugged his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Doug smiled back, blushing a little.

"Well, if you guys have jobs in the circus now, I think you should train for tonight's show." Alexandrite smiled.

"Well... Okay." Doug said.

"I guess I could come up with a little dance." Evie shrugged at herself.

"I guess I'll juggle some balls," Doug added. "Should be safer than being shot out of a cannon or eating fire."

"You should just make yourselves useful," Alexandrite offered. "We've been making due with what we can and I just hope that we get back home soon... This circus is nice and all, but I miss Mom and Daddy very much right now."

"How did you join this circus anyway?" Meowstic asked Hercules and Alexandrite.

"We just woke up here and Oscar said if we wanted to stay, we'd have to get jobs otherwise he'd call the authorities." Hercules replied.

"Even if you already had a family?" Meowstic frowned.

"It's better than wandering around with no idea where to go or what to do," Alexandrite replied. "We miss our parents very much and all of our other friends and family back, but it's the best we can deal with for right now. I just hope we find a way back home soon."

"I'm sure you will and we'll help you find a way back home." Evie told Alexandrite and Hercules.

"That'd be nice of you." Alexandrite smiled.

"Well, I can be pretty nice when I want to be." Evie smiled back.

"Even if her mother is The Evil Queen..." Doug smiled bashfully.

"But you love her either way?" Alexandrite asked him.

"Having her around makes my dad and uncles nervous, but they decided that if I'm happy, they can all try to be happy too." Doug replied.

"Yep, it's true." Meowstic nodded.

"So when do the costumers come in?" Evie asked.

"They should be coming pretty soon for the big show when it gets darker, but for right now, they're probably getting ready back home," Hercules replied. "Better start practicing your acts now."

"I guess we could try," Evie said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just need to figure out a song to sing. I don't know what I could sing though."

"Just listen to your heart and you'll find the answer." Alexandrite smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way, okay." Evie said.

And so, Doug and Evie began to practice juggling and singing with some dancing for tonight's show. This took most of the day as the sun was getting ready to set and people were on their way over in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do fine," A woman smiled warmly at Doug and Evie. "This should be one of our best shows tonight."

"We'll do our best." Doug replied.

"It should be fine." The woman smiled.

"Thanks, Miss..." Evie began to say.

"Call me May," The woman replied. "I'm the beautiful and lovely magician's assistant~"

"Well then, thank you, May." Evie smiled.

"No problem," May smiled back. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh, uh, no, I don't think so..." Evie replied bashfully. "I don't remind anyone of anybody."

"No," May giggled a bit. "You remind me of myself when I was around your age. You're very pretty and lovely... How old are you?"

"16 as of February 4th." Evie smiled bashfully.

"16... How nice..." May nodded. "I can tell you and I will get along nicely."

"Same here." Evie smiled.

"This is going to be great." Meowstic beamed.

* * *

It took a while for Doug and Evie to get used to their new lives in the circus. They didn't know how they got here, but they hoped that they would get out soon and head back home in time for Mal and Ben's wedding with so much left to do, but that would have to wait for a while. Doug and Evie were given new outfits since the show was about to begin. Doug wore what looked like a mime's outfit while Evie was given a white long-sleeved gown and wore her hair down without her tiara, but had a red ribbon tied around her waist with a matching ribbon in her hair.

"No matter what happens, I still think you look handsome." Evie told her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Evie." Doug smiled bashfully.

"No problem." Evie smiled back as she kissed his cheek.

Doug's eyes widened and he blushed with a small smile from the kiss.

"Step this way, get your tickets now!" The barker at the front gate announced as people were coming to visit the cirus as it was starting to get dark outside. "Step this way! See the most wondrous sites imaginable, all from the four corners of the earth. Have the delight to thrill and to mystify! Walk through these gates and into a world of wonder!"

"She is here, ladies and gents," The Wild West barker added, introducing the next act. "Live and in person, the gun slingin', sharp shootin' honey-pie of the Wild West."

"He has traveled the world and dazzled crowned princes of Europe!" A man named Frank, who was Oscar's barker, began to tell other customers. "He will amaze, he will astound! The Great and Powerful Oz!"

"All right, almost showtime," Hercules told Alexandrite and Bunny. "Better get your costumes ready."

Alexandrite and Bunny nodded and soon ran off to their dressing room together.

"This is going to be a great show." Muscles said.

"Yep, sure is." Hercules nodded.

"Uh, where's Oscar?" Doug asked. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Oh, he's probably with May in his caravan." Hercules replied.

"I'm so nervous," Doug gulped nervously. "I've performed in the Marching Band for four years straight back in school, but I don't think I've had an audience like this before, not even at our Tourney games against The Sherwood Falcons."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Hercules assured him.

"I sure hope so," Doug frowned. "I'd hate to look dumb in front of all those people."

Muscles patted him in comfort then.

"Oh... Thanks..." Doug smiled softly. "I appreciate the help and comfort."

"I think I'm ready." Evie's voice said.

"You look lovely in that gown." May smiled at the girl.

"Thanks," Evie smiled back. "I prefer blue, but I guess I could wear white tonight."

"Oh, I like this matching dress." Meowstic smiled.

"It suits you," Evie smiled back. "Maybe I'll make a matching set for us if we get back to Auradon."

"Your home in Auradon sounds amazing, Evie," May commented. "And how everybody is friends with each other and you visit each other all the time... It sounds like a dream."

"Oh, it really is." Evie sighed happily.

"Yeah." Meowstic nodded.

"You make it sound like the happiest place on Earth." May smiled.

"It can be," Evie nodded. "After I came to Auradon, I just felt like all of my dreams were going to come true. I almost didn't want to go back home, though eventually I did and I introduced Doug to my mother."

"And she was quite surprised." Meowstic said.

"Oh, really?" May asked.

"Yes, it all started when the barrier was brought down and we all celebrated each other since we're all apart of the Disney Kingdom, whether we're the children of heroes or villains," Evie replied as she began to reminisce. "Also, me, Carlos, and Jay decided to introduce our new love interests to our parents back on the Isle of the Lost..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jay went to take Lonnie to meet Jafar while Carlos brought Jane over to meet Cruella and it was now up to Doug and Evie to meet The Evil Queen._

_"I'm a little nervous about meeting your mom," Doug said to his girlfriend. "Especially since my dad and uncles helped get rid of her away from Snow White."_

_"Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine." Evie assured him._

_"Well, okay." Doug said._

_Meowstic soon jumped out and did a cute pose._

_"That's very cute, but we're not home yet." Evie giggled, amused and impressed._

_"Aww..." Meowstic pouted before she hopped up into Evie's bag. "Are we there yet?"_

_"Let's get going." Evie giggled as she walked with Doug as they held hands._

_"So where do you think your mother would be at this time?" Doug guessed._

_"I'd probably guess at The Queen of Heart's nail salon or Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye," Evie replied. "Mother never wastes a second when it comes to looking to be the fairest in the land... Even if Snow White beat her for that title."_

_"I'd say the nail salon." Meowstic said._

_"Then we'll go check there," Evie nodded. "...Depending the certain location of a certain princess."_

_"You mean Quinn?" Meowstic asked. "I haven't met her, but you told me that you were best friends before you met Mal."_

_"Hardly," Evie rolled her eyes. "Quinn was just a royal pain in the butt."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that." Meowstic frowned._

_"It's fine, it's just my life." Evie shrugged as they went to the beauty salon owned by The Queen of Hearts from Wonderland._

_"Oh, Evie... You deserve a better life, especially with what had to happen 20 years ago... I should be able to make it better..." A voice called unknowingly._

_Evie paused and looked around as she thought she heard a voice before she kept going inside with Doug and Meowstic as there was music playing as well as the TV as a black-haired teenage girl with a small golden tiara on her head as she sat at the front desk and there were people in the back either getting their finger or toenails painted._

_"Welcome to The Queen of Hearts' Salon, please go away," The girl scoffed, wearing heart-shaped sunglasses before looking up and over as she slid down her glasses to show icy blue eyes as she smirked. "Oh... Evie, is that you?~"_

_"Hello, Quinn." Evie muttered._

_"Are you here to improve your look?" Quinn smirked as she came towards Evie, taking her hands to check the polish. "Hmm... At least it's not pink."_

_"It's Poison Apple Red," Evie retorted. "Is my mother here?"_

_"Yes, she never misses an appointment, you should know that," Quinn nodded with a small smirk. "Even if you both could use a lesson in fashion. Dunno why everyone has to see you as a Fashionista Goddess or something, especially that Tremaine brat."_

_"And you would fashion how?" Meowstic asked Quinn._

_"Oh, what a charming little pet," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you gotta design with hearts... Hearts make everything better!"_

_Meowstic and Evie narrowed their eyes firmly._

_"Uh, The Evil Queen, please?" Doug spoke up. "I promised Evie and Meowstic that I'd come meet The Evil Queen. I'm very nervous about seeing her and I'd like to maybe get it over with sometime today."_

_"You must be one of the dwarves," Quinn smirked before she walked off. "Very well... Mother Dearest came to see her half an hour ago, so she should be drying by now."_

_"Thanks, Quinn." Evie said._

_"My pleasure, Evie." Quinn smirked._

_Evie rolled her eyes when Quinn's back was turned as she had Doug follow her._

* * *

_Eventually, The Evil Queen was shown to be sitting down and listening to music as her fingernails were being dried after having polish put on them._

_"...Hi, Mom." Evie spoke up._

_The Evil Queen blinked and turned around, beaming. "Oh, Evie, my little princess!" she said to her daughter. "I was starting to think I'd never see you again~"_

_"Well, with the barrier down I'll be able to visit you more often." Evie told her._

_"It's true." Meowstic smiled._

_"Did you bring back a prince?" The Evil Queen asked._

_"Well, he's a prince to me." Evie smiled bashfully._

_"Well... All right... Let me see him." The Evil Queen demanded._

_"Come on out, Doug!" Evie called before looking around for her boyfriend. "Doug? ...Doug! Where'd you go?"_

_Doug was soon hiding behind one of the pedicure salon chairs, looking very scared and nervous._

_"Wait... That's your prince?" The Evil Queen asked after seeing Doug._

_"Yes, Mom," Evie said calmly and patiently. "Doug... The son of Dopey."_

_Doug soon peeked his head out and smiled nervously as he waved at The Evil Queen._

_"A dwarf prince..." The Evil Queen smirked a bit. "Very amusing, Evie."_

_"They're going out." Meowstic told her._

_"I'm sorry, is this kitten talking to me?" The Evil Queen asked._

_"Mom, you know who Meowstic is," Evie defended. "And I know the dwarves hate you and you hate them, but I love Doug, and nothing is ever going to change that. He's **my** prince, whether he has a crown, scepter, or rules a land or not."_

_"Oh, but wouldn't you be happier with a prince?" The Evil Queen asked. "I know I was happy when I got married to The First King when he chose me to be his next queen after The First Queen unfortunately passed away after Princess Snow White was born."_

_"Mom, I am happy to be with Doug." Evie told her._

_The Evil Queen narrowed her eyes._

_"I'm sorry if you feel I need to marry a prince when I grow up, but as of right now, I'm staying with Doug." Evie said as firmly as she could._

_"Princesses have a bad habit of rebelling against destiny," The Queen of Hearts smirked to The Evil Queen. "Most of the time anyway, which is why my Princess Quinn is the most perfect of the evil villain princesses."_

_"And I earned my crown fair and square against my sister, but we don't talk about her." The Evil Queen muttered bitterly._

_"What was that?" The Queen of Hearts asked._

_"Oh, nothing." The Evil Queen smirked._

_"It was a bit of a chore to get my mother adjusted to Doug," Evie's voice narrated as her past self sighed and firmly pouted at her mother's selfishness. "But I'm still going to love Doug... Whether she does or not."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"That's very mature of you, Evie," May smiled in Present Day. "Such an inspiring story."

"Yes, I'm hoping to share it with my special friend Dizzy someday," Evie smiled back. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Aw." May smiled back about how cute that sounded.

"Well, I guess we're ready," Evie said to Meowstic. "I just hope the song I picked doesn't alter anything since this is the past."

"I'm sure that it won't." Meowstic comforted.

"You two get into place, Hercules and Alexandrite should be able to help you get there," May smiled. "I think I'll meet up with Oscar, unless you wanna come with me while he gets ready for our act together."

"I don't mind." Evie said.

"Yeah, me too." Meowstic smiled.

"Wanna come with me then?" May invited.

"Sure!" Evie and Meowstic soon nodded.

"Come on then." May smiled as she led them over to Oscar's caravan.

Evie and Meowstic smiled back as they followed May over as Oscar was getting himself ready for the big show.

* * *

"I always knew that I was destined for show business," May said as she looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready with Oscar. "And now look at me, a magician's assistant. To think an hour ago I was just selling oil cakes on the midway."

"Eww..." Meowstic winced as "oil cake" sounded disgusting.

"It's actually good and good for you," Evie told Meowstic. "Not a real cake made out of oil."

"Oh... Well, that's a relief." Meowstic giggled bashfully.

"I wonder if he's ready yet?" Evie said.

"Maybe." Meowstic said.

Doug was shown still trying to practice to juggle and luckily, he got a lot better.

"You got this, Doug!" Evie called out supportively to her boyfriend.

"Thanks!" Doug called back as he continued to juggle while walking around.

May soon found a hat and decided to put it on while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes. Well, opportunity comes when you least expect it, my dear." Oscar said as he soon came up to his lovely assistant while wearing his magician outfit.

"We were wondering if you were ready." Evie said to Oscar.

"Just about." Oscar smiled warmly.

"Wow," May smiled back as she took a look at Oscar. "What a get up!"

"You won't need this," Oscar said, referring to the hat before he took it off her head. "You are playing the simple country girl," he then flapped his arm and brought out a small box from under a large handerchief, showing his stage magic tricks. "A gift, in honor of your debut."

"Oh." May smiled, about to grab the box, but he pulled it back slightly.

"This belonged to my grandmother," Oscar informed before he let her have it. "A tsarina from Irkutsk. A decorated war hero."

"Why do I get the feeling he's used this line before?" Meowstic whispered to Evie.

Evie shrugged to her Pokemon, though she did feel something off about Oscar's behavior all of a sudden.

"Perhaps you two wouldn't mind if May and I had a bit of privacy." Oscar suggested to Evie and Meowstic.

"Oh, of course." Evie said as Meowstic nodded in agreement.

Oscar nodded as he opened the door for them.

"Guess we'll see you out there." Evie said as she left with Meowstic.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Oscar reassured as friendly as he could make himself sound.

The door soon shut behind them.

"I'm sorry, Evie, but something seems funny about Mr. Diggs." Meowstic said to her trainer once they were alone together.

"Hmm... Well, with how May's going to pretend to be someone else I think they're going to be doing a trick." Evie said.

"I still don't like it." Meowstic frowned.

"I don't either," Evie said softly as she hugged her Pokemon. "Please try not to get too upset."

Evie and Meowstic both soon went back to where they were before.

"Your grandmother?" May soon asked Oscar once they were alone.

"Yes, she was killed in battle," Oscar nodded. "Poor thing."

"Which battle?" May asked curiously.

"Which battle?" Oscar repeated, sounding slightly nervous. "There were so many. You've heard of the battle of Kerplach?" he then asked.

"No." May shook her head.

"No? Good. That's where she died," Oscar soon covered up as he opened up the music box and music began to play from it. "And this music box was the only thing to survive, but I know that Grammy would want you to have it."

It then looked like the two were about to kiss.

"Professor?" A man asked as he came in.

"Frank, the sock is on door!" Oscar complained. "We're rehearsing! How many times do I have to tell you to knock? Knock!"

The other man, named Frank, soon turned to leave and closed the door behind him. May and Oscar smiled as they began to cuddle with the music box's music playing before there was a knock on the door and Oscar gave Frank a cold look for interrupting again.

"I knocked." Frank defended.

"What is it?" Oscar growled through his teeth.

"Showtime after the kids." Frank informed.

"Why didn't you say something?" Oscar asked as he began to start getting ready.

"Only half a house. Here's the take." Frank told him as he showed him the amount of money they made.

"Pitiful!" Oscar scoffed as he started counting the coins and soon split two coins to the other man. "Alright, here's your cut," he then gave a small smile over to May. "For you, the applause will be approbation enough."

May looked peased as Frank stared at the two coins he had been given to by Oscar.

"Well, how do you think I feel?" Oscar huffed in defense. "A man of my talents, I should be playing the Orpheum Circuit instead of some dusty podunk in a second hand jacket falling apart at the seams!" he then put on the jacket that Frank held out for him and he looked a bit firm at something he saw. "You're gonna have to patch this again."

"Again?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Oscar answered before continuing to get ready. "Let's get ready. Hat!"

Frank then threw the hat at the magician put it n his head and May was getting ready to go on stage with Oscar next. "You're the new girl, huh?" he then asked the young woman.

"Yes." May nodded.

"Good. We needed a new one, the last one left us," Frank replied. "Poor thing, suffered from a broken heart-"

" _Attack_. Heart attack," Oscar quickly interrupted him. "But she's resting comfortably now in Abilene, expected to make a full recovery," he then gave a sharp look towards Frank. "Perhaps you'd like to join her."

Frank looked nervous about that.

"Now, remember, when I ask for a volunteer..." Oscar prompted May with a small smile.

"I raise my hand!" May memorized as she laughed in excitement.

Frank then rolled his eyes at that.

"You are over qualified for this job, my dear," Oscar teased as he soon opened the door for May as she walked out first. "Let's go and make some magic."

* * *

Before Oscar would go on, Alexandrite was doing her tightrope act with Bunny as the crowd panicked for both the girl and her Pokemon before they completed their act without a scratch.

"And that was our very own Amazing Alexandrite and her Fearless Bunny!" A man announced to the crowd, signaling some applause from them. "And now, give it up for Hercules: The Strongest Boy in the World with his special helper: Muscles, and after that, we have two new acts before The Great and Powerful Oz!"

"You ready?" Hercules asked his Pokémon.

"Aren't I always?" Muscles replied.

"All right, just don't show off." Hercules smirked.

Muscles playfully stuck his tongue out.

"Hercules and Muscles!" The announcer repeated sharply.

"We're coming!" Hercules called back as he soon ran on out as Muscles followed after him.

Doug looked over from behind the curtain and faced Evie. "Do you... Uh... Do you think he's that big and strong?" he then asked nervously as Evie powdered her Mewostic's face a bit.

"I hear he's almost about if not stronger than Felicity's uncle," Evie replied as she got her Mewostic ready. "But don't worry, Doug. I still love you whether you're big and strong or not."

"Thanks, Evie." Doug smiled.

The crowd began to cheer as Hercules and Muscles came out to do their act. Hercules and Muscles waved at the crowd and soon went to take their places and lifted up simple barbells at first before going on to the weights which went from 100 pounds to even 1,000 pounds, and came up to a very large boulder. The crowd looked amazed, especially since Hercules was just a teenager, but looked very strong for his age.

"That is one ugly dog." One woman in the crowd commented as she saw Muscles, not knowing that he was a Pokémon.

"At least Hercules is more mature than the strongman here that came before him." Alexandrite commented as she began to brush her Buneary's fur since they were done performing for the evening.

"You've got that right." Bunny agreed.

"Is he pretty bad?" Evie asked.

"He gets so angry and showboaty sometimes," Alexandrite rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't meet him."

"I hope so too," Evie firmly frowned. "You proud of your brother?"

"Very," Alexandrite smiled. "I just wish that our parents could be here to see this."

Hercules and Muscles soon ended their act as Hercules held Muscles up with his right hand while holding up a boulder with his other without struggling. The crowd applauded, enjoying the act enough. Hercules and Muscles smiled as they soon bowed before Hercules tossed away Muscles and the boulder. The people then panicked as it looked like Muslces was about to be crushed by the boulder until he luckily turned around and caught the boulder and balanced it as the crowd cheered a bit.

"Not bad." Evie remarked as she held onto Meowstic in her arm.

"Not bad at all." Meowstic nodded.

The crowd soon applauded and cheered off Hercules and Muscles as they finished up their act.

"And now The Juggling Boy and the Singing Girl!" The man soon announced.

"I guess that's us," Evie said as she sighed after taking a deep breath. "I just hope I don't mess this song up."

"I think you have a lovely singing voice no matter what you sing." Doug blushed.

"Thanks, Doug." Evie smiled.

* * *

Doug and Evie soon walked out, ready to perform. Doug looked very nervous once he saw the crowd of people, shivering a bit as he got his balls ready to juggle with. A woman at the piano soon began to play a tune for Evie to sing along to as she set Meowstic down on a high platform beside her and took out a parasol to dance along with.

"Ahem... Okay, this is an oldie... Well... It's an oldie where I come from..." Evie told the crowd as she soon cleared her throat and took her parasol as she began to sing the song. "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby~," she then began to sing, though no one in this time period knew what this song was, but she, Doug, Meowstic, and possibly also Hercules, Muscles, Alexandrite, and Bunny did. "Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..."

Doug smiled and sighed dreamily before yelping as he forgot what he was doing for a minute and kept going.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star, Wake up where the clouds are far behind me~," Evie continued to sing as best as she could. "Where trouble melts like lemon drops, High above the chimney top, That's where you'll find me~"

Oscar and May were soon coming to get ready for their act as May went to sit in the audience and Doug juggled as best as he could, luckily doing better than he thought he would as he tried to ignore the staring crowd. Doug smiled as he realized he was doing a lot better than he thought he would.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, Bluebirds fly~" Evie continued to sing, walking and twirling around a bit as a spotlight followed her. "Birds fly over the rainbow, Why then, oh why can't I?~"

As if on cue, there seemed to be tweeting from birds in the sky even though it was night time, but it went along with the song like with the original Dorothy Gale down on the farm.

"If happy little bluebirds fly... Beyond the rainbow... Why, oh whhhhy caaaan't I?~" Evie soon finished the song emotionally as a tear rolled down her cheek after the song soon ended.

The crowd began to cheer and applaud as Evie finished singing. Evie wiped her eye as she soon picked up Meowstic who stood up in her hands and gave a curtsy to the crowd.

"What a talented kitten!" One man commented from in the crowd as they cheered and clapped for Evie.

Evie smiled softly before coming up to Doug as he stopped juggling and smiled sheepishly to the crowd and everyone clapped for him next.

"We will now take a break and up next will be Oz: The Great and Powerful!" The man announced to the crowd.

"That was amazing." Meowstic smiled.

"Sure was." Evie smiled back.

"You sing like an angel." Doug blushed to Evie.

"Oh, thank you, Doug," Evie smiled. "You also did just fine out there."

"I tried really hard to ignore the crowd," Doug said as he adjusted his glasses. "It was a bit harder than whenever I have to preform for the marching band at a big game like against Sherwood or Narnia."

"Well, from what I saw you were doing great." Meowstic smiled at Doug.

"Thanks, Meowstic." Doug said.

"That was very impressive, kids," Oscar said to Doug and Evie as he went to get ready for his turn which would be right after intermission. "I can tell that the circus life is going to be interesting for you both."

"As long as Hermie Bing and her father aren't around." Evie muttered to herself.

* * *

Alexandrite checked on how many people were in the crowd and noticed a little girl in a wheelchair. "Uh-oh... This could be a problem." she then said as she went to inform the others.

Bunny looked concerned as she hopped along after Alexandrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some random chapter trivia for ya... Apparently Sofia Carson played Dorothy Gale in a play for The Wizard of Oz when she was younger before she became a movie actress. Who woulda thought? I honestly didn't know that when I chose to have her sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow, but I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed as people were coming back as it was about time for the final show for the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this show has already begun," The announcer told the crowd who came on in. "There are still a few seats left. Don't miss your chance to see Oz: The Great and Powerful!"

"Come with me now, across those deserts to the mystical lands of the Arabian Peninsula." Oscar said to the crowd.

"Does he know Aziz's parents?" Evie wondered.

Doug shrugged, though shook his head. "I don't think so." he then said to his girlfriend as a couple of people in the audience clapped.

"For 5,000 years, the lonely spirit has been trapped, but tonight we will attempt to free her," Oz continued as he faced the crowd. "I shall require a volunteer from the audience."

At first, no one put their hand up.

"...Anyone?" Oscar prompted as some of the audience then put their hands up, though he was looking for someone in particular. "Anyone?"

May seemed to forget what she was supposed to do as Evie, Doug, and Frank face-palmed in frustration.

"How about you, Madam?" Oscar firmly asked May, though he tried not to get angry.

"Oh! Yes, I would like to volunteer." May then suddenly smiled and raised her hand.

* * *

"Well, can't say she isn't without her looks." Evie whispered to Doug and Meowstic.

"Guys, we have to stop this performance." Alexandrite whispered to Hercules and Muscles.

"Huh?" Hercules asked.

"There could be disaster." Alexandrite warned.

"Disaster? What're you talking about?" Hercules asked.

"There's a girl in a wheelchair in the audience." Alexandrite explained.

"Alex... That's kind of shallow..." Hercules said, not understanding what the problem was as that sounded like a horrible thing to say.

"No, I'm serious." Alexandrite whispered before getting help from Bunny to show Hercules without any of them noticing so she could point out the girl.

"I still don't understand the problem," Hercules said to his sister. "So she's in a wheelchair... So what?"

"Oz is a magician." Alexandrite reminded.

"...Okay?" Hercules replied.

"That means he's not a warlock or a wizard." Alexandrite continued.

"Right...?" Muscles nodded.

"So what if she wants to be able to walk through magic?" Alexandrite prompted.

"Oh," Hercules said before his eyes widened. "Ohh! Well... People know better than to think that magicians have real magic," he then said. "So maybe her parents will explain to her that it doesn't work that way."

"But with how well they've practiced his 'magic' will seem like it's real." Alexandrite told him.

Hercules gave his sister a confused look. "So you came to tell me that there's no trouble and you were just overreacting?" he then asked. "I don't understand you sometimes, Alex."

"What she means is that they've practiced so well it will seem like he's done the impossible and which will let the little girl think he can make her walk again." Bunny said.

"...Whatever, do whatever you want, I don't care." Hercules shrugged as he walked away.

* * *

May soon joined Oscar on the stage.

"Just remember what I told you," Oscar told May before announcing to the crowd. "A small country girl, ladies and gentlemen."

The audience then clapped for May as she came onto the stage like she was supposed to.

"Now, you have nothing to fear just so long as you believe," Oscar told the audience. "For when you do believe, anything is possible."

The girl in the wheelchair soon looked like she was going to believe in what was about to happen.

 _'He really shouldn't have said that.'_ Alexandrite thought to herself.

Frank soon played some music to fit the mood while Oscar began to hypnotize May.

"You are growing sleepy, you're eyelids become heavy. Sleep!" Oscar soon told May as she sat there for a little while.

May soon pretended to fall into a deep sleep while the audience continued to watch in awe.

"Come, Fernanda!" Oscar called out.

Frank did some drumroll while also igniting the flames.

"Allow yourself to merge with this woman before me!" Oscar proclaimed as he put his hand on May and leaned her body halfway down as the audience looked amazed. "Can you hear me, oh, Queen Fernanda?"

"Yes." May said, a bit quiet though.

"Then rise. Rise!" Oscar continued as he soon made May's body float in the air, or at least that's what the audience believed. "I command you to rise!"

"So far so good." Hercules whispered to Muscles.

Muscles nodded in agreement.

"Rise from your tomb!" Oscar continued ominously. "Rise as your spirit..."

Suddenly, someone from the audience began to notice something. "I see a wire!" The skeptic soon shouted.

"You are mistaken, sir." Oscar ignored him.

"I am not!" The skeptic continued. "There is a wire! There is a wire holding her up!"

"Great, just what we need," Hercules whispered to Muscles. "A skeptic."

Muscles simply rolled his eyes.

"A wire, I see it too!" Another skeptic soon called out. "It's right there!"

Oscar then looked to see what he was referring to.

"Clear as day, can't you see it?" The second skeptic asked the other members of the audience.

"Oh! A wire, Mr. Oz!" Alexandrite gasped, trying to sound astonished as she came on stage before winking at him to go with it.

"What're you talking--" Oscar asked, feeling confused and scared until he got an idea once he saw how she was acting. "Oh... Ohh! A wire!" he then looked at the audience. "What need have I of wires? Frank!" he then called out.

Frank tossed the magician a small sword. Oscar then caught it and cut the visible wire and May's body continued to rise until he whisked the sheet off of the woman, revealing empty air as the audience gasped in amazement and suddenly clapped for him and he bowed his head for them.

"Make me walk!" The little girl in a wheelchair beamed to Oscar.

"What's that?" Oscar asked her.

 _'Oh, no.'_ Alexandrite thought to herself.

"Make me walk." The little girl in the wheelchair repeated.

"Not now, kid," Oscar said, not sure what to do in this situation. "Let us leave the wonders--"

"B-But I believe in you." The girl in the wheelchair pouted.

"Look, it's not much, but it's all that we have." The girl's mother said softly as she soon held out her hand to the magician.

"Whatever you could do." The girl's father added.

"I-I would make you, it's just... It's just that--" Oscar stammered nervously.

"Well, go on then!" A man in the crowd called out. "Make the girl walk."

"Make the kid walk!" A second man added.

"So what do we do about this I wonder?" Hercules commented to himself.

"Yeah come on!" A boy called out.

"I-I would make her walk of course, but there is a distemper in the ether tonight." Oscar told the crowd.

"Make the kid walk, you big phony." A man replied as he stood up.

"You see? You see?" The skeptic called out.

The girl in the wheelchair began to start sobbing.

'The poor girl...' Alexandrite thought to herself as she watched from the curtains.

"I'm sorry, but--" Oscar started before one of the crowd threw a drink at him.

The audience began to jeer at him, calling him a phony.

"Thank you, thank you; I am Oz: the Great and Powerful." Oscar told the audience while they kept jeering.

Frank soon began to close the curtains as it was the end of Oscar's magic show. Hercules and Alexandrite soon began to clean up the stage a bit, looking nervously around the disapproving crowd.

"I don't think this is supposed to happen in circuses." Doug said to Evie.

"I don't think so either," Evie frowned softly before she sensed a disturbance and looked around. "Huh?"

Meowstic soon took animal instincts and began to lie perfectly still on the ground.

"What's wrong with Meowstic?" Doug asked.

"She's sensing something," Evie said softly. "Animals tend to notice and sense something going on that we might not know about until later... So she's sitting. Carlos told me that Dude does that sometimes, especially when he took Jane to meet his mother on the Isle of the Lost." she then explained.

"Why didn't you close the damn curtains sooner?!" Oscar glared firmly at Frank as dark storm clouds swirled around the skies. "I was dyin' out there!"

"There was nothing you could have done," Frank defended. "I didn't really think it was that bad."

"Of course not! You're just a trained monkey!" Oscar retorted as he stormed off away from him.

Frank stopped for a second after hearing those words.

"Is he always mean to Frank?" Evie asked Hercules and Alexandrite.

"Unfortunately, yes." Alexandrite replied.

They soon followed Oscar and Frank inside Oscar's caravan.

* * *

"You know you shouldn't be so mean to me, Professor," Frank said to Oscar. "After all, I'm the only friend you've got along with Hercules, Alexandrite, Muscles, and Bunny."

"It's true." Alexandrite said.

"Friend? I don't a friend Frank what I need is someone who knows when to close the damn curtain." Oscar told him as he made a nightstand appear as he places it on the floor before bringing out a metal tin with some fire in it before the flame turned into flowers.

"...There's no need to be rude." Evie pouted.

"It's show business, kid," Oscar told her. "Sometimes you gotta stomp on a few feet just to make yourself happy."

Evie frowned as that sounded like a cold lesson to learn.

"It's okay, Evie, it's okay," Doug soothed his girlfriend as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure that it'll get better."

"I sure hope so," Evie said as she leaned her head against his face, slowly shutting her eyes from the comfort. "And I thought my mother was pretty cold and cruel."

They soon heard a knock on the door and Doug looked out the window. "It's a couple of ladies." he then told the adult magician.

"Ah, finally. Some good news." Oscar said as he put away the nightstand and silver tin before getting himself presentable for the ladies.

"You want me to wind up a music box?" Frank asked him.

Oscar soon looked outside the window to show a beautiful blonde woman. "No, not this one, Frank." he then told him.

'That's new.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Is that natural?" Doug asked Hercules.

"Let's just say it's kind of instinct." Hercules replied.

Oscar soon opened the door with a smile as the woman at the door smiled back, wearing a gingham dress. "Hey, Annie." he greeted the first woman.

"Hello, Oscar." The woman smiled back.

"You look lovely." Oscar nodded as he let her come inside.

"Thank you," Annie replied. "Mind if my new friend comes inside too?"

"Oh... I'm sure that'll be fine," Oscar said as a black-haired woman in darker clothes was shown. "Hello there."

"Hello, call me 'Natalie'." The second woman replied as she stepped inside with a small smirk.

'Why do I have a bad feeling with that small smirk?' Evie thought to herself.

"Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you." Oscar replied.

"Hmm... I'm sure it is." Natalie said.

Frank soon left the caravan as he closed the doors behind him as Oscar hugged Annie.

 _'Something tells me Annie must be pretty special.'_ Doug thought to himself.

"Why don't we give these two some privacy, children?" Natalie suggested to Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, and Hercules.

"All right." Evie said softly with a shrug as she wrapped Meowstic up in a scarf, almost like a baby blanket to comfort her Pokemon who looked scared.

"Is Meowstic still worried?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be," Evie nodded. "Maybe she should rest in her PokeBall for a while."

"Your kitten seems very interesting," Natalie said as she took a look at Meowstic, scratching under her chin a little which made Meowstic purr like a cat. "You must be a very good caretaker."

"I suppose so." Evie smiled.

* * *

Once Natalie left with the group and the Pokemon, it was now just Oscar and Annie.

"You look lovely." Oscar complimented Annie.

"Thank you." Annie smiled.

"What is this? Gingham?" Oscar asked.

The two of them soon chuckled after that question.

"You know it is," Annie said. "It was a wonderful show."

"Oh, don't tell me you watched that debacle?" Oscar frowned a bit.

"I don't why you didn't just that poor girl the truth." Annie replied softly.

"What truth? That I'm a fake?" Oscar sighed and shook his head. "They would have had my head, and worse, they would've demanded a refund. Come on, have a seat. I'll get you some tea." he then invited.

Annie soon came inside to take a seat, looking uncomfortable at first, but soon sorted herself out.

"It's been a long time," Oscar smiled softly. "I haven't seen you since--"

"The last time you rolled into town?" Annie guessed.

Oscar smiled as he soon began to pour her some tea as she sat down.

"It's not often enough, Oscar," Annie said softly. "Seeing you once every few months."

"Well, it is a traveling circus," Oscar reminded her with a sigh as he handed her the cup of tea before getting himself a seat before sitting down. "How's everything on the farm? How's your ma? She didn't send me a pie this time. I hope she's not mad; I meant to write."

"I need to tell you something, Oscar." Annie said softly.

"That's never a good start to a conversation." Oscar said with a slight chuckle.

"John Gale asked me to marry him." Annie replied.

After hearing that, Oscar stayed silent.

"That's why I've come," Annie told him. "I thought you should know."

It was silent between Oscar and Annie for what felt like a very long time.

"...Uh-huh," Oscar nodded after he was quiet for a few moments as he walked off then. "Well, I... Think th-that's wonderful, Annie."

"I said I had to think about it." Annie then told him.

"Well, men love that answer." Oscar nodded.

"I wondered what you thought I should do." Annie then said.

"Um... You could do a lot worse than John Gale, he's a good man." Oscar said as he stood up from her and soon put back together an elephant picture that was on a box known as a picture box.

"So are you." Annie insisted.

"No, I'm not," Oscar shook his head. "I'm many things, but a good man is not one of them."

"But you could be, if you wanted to." Annie frowned softly.

"Well, that's just it. I don't want to," Oscar retorted as he began to fix up his picture box before starting it again. "See, Kansas is full of good men, church-going men that get married and raise families, men like John Gale. Men like my father, who spent his whole life cleaning the dirt, just to die face down in it. I don't want that, Annie. I don't wanna be a good man, I wanna be a great one. I wanna be Harry Houdini and Thomas Edison all rolled into one." he then said to her as they watched the elephants dance on the picture box's projection.

"That's all I ever wanted for you, you know..." Annie told him.

Oscar looked over to her after hearing that.

"Greatness." Annie said.

"Then you do understand." Oscar replied.

"I do, but do you?" Annie asked.

Oscar just looked soft and emotional during the discussion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natalie stood outside and got to know the teenagers better.

"Oh, I do wish we could go back home soon," Alexandrite sighed as she sat against the tree while brushing her Buneary's fur. "This circus is nice and all, but I miss Mom and Daddy."

"I know, Alex, I know, and we'll be back home again soon." Hercules comforted.

"I really hope so." Alexandrite said softly.

"Yes, I'm sure being far away from home is difficult," Natalie nodded. "I'm far from home myself."

"I'm sure we'll all be able to get back home soon." Evie smiled.

Meowstic soon saw two men looking for Oscar and began to try and get her trainer's attention.

"Yes, Meowstic?" Evie asked before seeing where Meowstic was pointing to. "Uh-oh. I think we should go inform The Great and Powerful Oz that some men are looking for him."

Meowstic whimpered and huddled up against Evie.

"Oh, it's okay, Meowstic, I'm right here~" Evie cooed as she carried her Pokemon before she began to run off. "Come on, Doug!"

"I just hope he doesn't get mad at us!" Doug replied as he followed after her.

Frank soon walked by before looking over. "Kids, what's going on?" he then asked.

"Someone's coming for Mr. Oz," Evie replied. "Someone who seems very, very unhappy with him."

"Uh-oh..." Frank said before he and the group soon made their way inside Oscar's caravan.

* * *

"Uh, Professor, you need to look outside." Frank said before closing the doors.

Oscar soon went over to a window to see what was going on outside.

"No, Vlad, please, it was his grandmother's!" A woman begged to bald man.

"I'm gonna rip him in half!" The man, named Vlad, snarled as he crushed the music box and threw it to the ground.

"No, please!" The woman cried out. "It was just his grandmother's music box, it meant nothing!"

May was standing near them and looked down at the identical music box that Oscar had given her and realized that Oscar had played her."

"Oh, that has to hurt." Evie winced, feeling a little bit bad for May.

"I have to go," Oscar told Annie. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Oscar." Annie frowned softly.

"I'll see you in my dreams." Oscar said softly before he kissed her hand.

Doug, though not very brave or strong, soon glared and stood in front of Evie protectively as Vlad stormed over.

"Get out of my way, kid!" Vlad glared.

"You should leave," Doug glared back. "I'm not scared of you."

Vlad simply shoved Doug out of the way to start looking for Oscar.

"That was very brave, Doug." Evie smiled.

"Thanks, even if it was short-lived," Doug said. "But someone still has to stop that guy before he hurts Mr. Oz in more ways than one."

Vlad continued to make his way to Oscar's caravan.

"Oh, my... This doesn't look good..." Natalie said, though she stepped herself out of the way.

" **I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!** " Vlad snarled once he tore the door off and found the magician who tried to hide away from the angry strongman.

"Zim-zala-bim!" Oscar soon called out as he picked up a sheet and swirled it around and threw it on himself, disappearing in thin air.

Vlad snarled as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it away before looking around as Oscar was really gone, but not with magic as there was a massive hole in the floor of the caravan. Oscar was soon outside as the storm was getting closer which made Meowstic look worried and even Bunny did, feeling the same thing that Evie's Pokemon did.

"There he is!" A clown called out once he saw Oscar escaping.

"You kids gotta get out of here!" Oscar told Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, and Hercules as he ran away as a storm was coming. "Save yourselves! Don't worry about little old me!"

"No way! We're not leaving you!" Alexandrite told him.

"That's right!" Evie added.

"We're going with you!" Doug added.

"And there's nothing you can say that will change our minds." Hercules added.

"No, Vlad! Don't hurt him!" The woman from before begged.

"Alright. You kids can come with me." Oscar told the group.

The group soon join him as they ran off with him.

"Vlad! Vlad, no!" The woman cried out.

"Where are we going?" Doug asked Evie.

"I don't know, but it's probably better than back there." Evie replied as she kept a protective hold on Meowstic who nuzzled into her.

"I'm gonna crush you up!" Vlad called out to Oscar as he chased him and the kids.

"Run along, Evie," Natalie smirked from where she hid, eyeing The Evil Princess eagerly. "It'll get better later, especially when we meet up together later~"

Evie soon looked over and stopped running. "Ms. Natalie, save yourself!" she then called out.

"Don't worry about me, dear!" Natalie called back. "You just get yourself to safety!"

Evie nodded and soon kept on running as she carried Meowstic protectively.

" **I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU UP!** " Vlad continued to shout as he chased after Oscar with the clown beside him.

"Oz, where are you and those kids going?!" A man asked as Oscar passed by him.

"Mr. Baum, we'll catch up with you in Milwaukee." Oscar told him as he and the group soon began to climb up a rope to a hot air balloon.

"Half of that balloon is mine!" Mr. Baum called out.

"And the other half is mine!" Oscar replied.

"It's true!" Alexandrite added.

"We're taking a balloon as our own," Doug remarked to himself. "Guess I'm the eighth dwarf in my family: Stealthy."

The group soon grunted and ended up in the basket as the storm picked up, blowing wind everywhere.

Vlad and the clown soon pulled down hard on the hot air balloon's rope as it began to look bad for Oscar and the others.

"We need something to cut the rope with!" Alexandrite alerted before seeing her Buneary trying to chew at the ropes. "Something stronger than Buneary chewing!"

"Aww..." Bunny pouted as she had to stop gnawing on the ropes now.

Oscar soon brought out his pocket knife and started cutting through the rope, as Vlad was about to grab hold of him. He then managed to cut the rope and the balloon rose up, and he soon laughed as the balloon took off. "So long, suckers!" he then called out mockingly to the strongman and clown down below.

"Get back here!" Vlad demanded.

"Sorry, but we're not gonna do that any time soon!" Hercules retorted as Muscles blew a raspberry at the strongman and clown.

"Oz! Oz, you're gonna need these!" Frank called out as he rushed over with Oscar's bag and hat.

"Throw it! Now!" Oscar called out before catching his bag as it was thrown to him. "Hat!"

Frank soon tossed out the magician's hat next and Oscar luckily caught it swiftly before the strongman continued to chase them.

"You're a dead man!" Vlad sneered.

"Farewell! Au revoir! Auf Wiedersehen!" Oscar laughed as he escaped with the teenagers.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Hercules teased the strongman and clown.

"Wahoo!" Alexandrite cheered.

The crowd began shouting while running.

"Run! Run!" Vlad called out while running from the storm.

* * *

"Why does that concern me?" Doug asked.

Meowstic shivered and whimpered.

"That's what's bothering you..." Evie realized once she saw the storm. "And I have a feeling I know where we're going end up."

"I think you're right," Doug's eyes widened behind his glasses once he saw what Evie and Meowstic saw. "It's a twister!"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Oscar panicked as the balloon was soon getting sucked right into the tornado.

Doug saw that Evie and Meowstic were very scared after seeing Hercules comforting his younger sister, so he soon began to hug and hold onto his girlfriend and her Pokemon as strongly and protectively as he could. The group back in Auradon flinched and looked scared as they watched the screen of the progress so far.

"There's only one place that tornado is going to take them." Dot said to the others from Auradon.

"And that might be?" Chad asked.

"They're going to end up in The Land of Oz." Neddie replied.

"Oh." Chad said.

"But the question is where in Oz will they end up?" Nickie asked.

As the twister carried on Oscar and the group began to do what they could to avoid whatever would come their way thanks to the wind from the twister.

"It's okay, Alex, I'm right here." Hercules said, trying to soothe his sister.

"I want Mom and Daddy so bad right now!" Alexandrite called out.

"I know, I miss them too, but we can't panic." Hercules frowned as he hugged her.

Doug watched that and soon tried to help comfort his girlfriend. "It'll be okay, Evie," he then said. "I'm sure we'll be okay."

"I hope so too, Doug," Evie frowned. "I just wanna go back home. I'm not cut out to go on adventures like the others."

"Adventures can feel scary, but you have to remember that you aren't alone right now." Doug replied calmly.

"Please, I don't wanna die! I haven't accomplished anything yet! Just get me and these kids out of here and I'll do great things!" Oscar shouted to the heavens. "Please give me a chance! I promise! I promise I can change."

The noise began to die down around them as Oscar grabbed one of the objects floating by them.

"What is going on?" Hercules asked.

"It's like time is slowing down around us." Doug said.

"Is there a science behind this?" Evie asked.

"None that I'm aware of." Doug replied.

Oscar soon found his hat and put it back on as he experienced the same thing that the others did as Meowstic cuddled up close towards Evie, nearly crying and shivering some more. Suddenly, an organ slowly flew by them, making them confused and curious as they glanced at each other before looking back. It seemed that the organ disappeared behind the clouds before suddenly shooting right back without warning and crashed against the balloon's basket, making them all scream out as that could not be good.

"I just wanna go home!" Evie cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I want my dad!" Doug panicked.

"Hang on, guys!" Hercules told them.

They began to go for another wild ride as the twister began to take them up to the skies and where they ended up going above the clouds before descending back down. The only sound they heard after a while was the sound of the wind whistling as the light of the sun shined through before they noticed snow beginning to come down.

"Snow?" Alexandrite asked out of confusion.

Oscar and the group soon began to get up and when they did they saw a sight they couldn't believe.

"Oh, my." Hercules smiled.

"Amazing." Alexandrite smiled.

"It's a whole new world..." Evie commented.

"And it's very bright and colorful." Doug added.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Oscar called out in relief as they rode into the colorful and wonderful world of Oz.

* * *

The balloon soon floated around the beautiful surroundings until it soon ran out of steam and suddenly descended and crashed into a river, though luckily, they were still in the basket, riding it like a boat as they splashed in the waters and looked around, coming into a forest with giant colorful flowers that bloomed beautifully all around them.

"Maybe it's not Oz... Maybe it's Wonderland..." Evie commented.

"Wonderland?" Doug asked, giving his girlfriend a strange look.

"Felicity told me about how she and her cousins explored Wonderland and they saw giant flowers that talked and sang to them." Evie explained.

"Considering what's going on, I don't think it's Wonderland, Evie," Doug clarified. "I'm pretty sure this is the Land of Oz... Before Dorothy Gale came around of course."

A blue hummingbird soon flew out in front of them before flying off with a red hummingbird and they splashed into the water together. After coming out the water, a huge flock of hummingbirds flew out and flew all around them and the flowers above.

"Beautiful..." Alexandrite whispered in amazement.

As they floated past the flowers above them they could hear the chiming of bells coming from them. They then saw a pink butterfly with unique patterns on its wings before it flew over to a tree, but as it landed on the tree the leaves were shown to be many other butterflies with the same color and patterns on their wings.

"Incredible." Hercules said as Muscles nodded.

Meowstic peeked her head out to see before she climbed up and onto Evie's shoulders, resting there as she looked at the beautiful sights.

"Incredible..." Doug muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

The butterflies then swarmed all around as Oscar and the others examined in amazement. Water then dripped down onto the colorful plants next and they dropped onto the lilypads and it began to sound like music.

"This is almost like the mythical world of Fantasia in the Disney Kingdom," Doug commented before looking to Evie. "Legends say that that land is all about music and art."

"Oh, Doug, that sounds so beautiful." Evie smiled.

The balloon flowed through the forest, but soon, it was the time to panic as the basket began to sink through the water.

"No, no, no, come on, buddy!" Oscar told the basket. "I can't swim! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry, I think we're in shallow waters now, meaning we can simply walk." Alexandrite said. And where she was proven correctly as they each fell into the water and out of the basket, showing the water wasn't that deep.

"Looks like you're right, Alex." Oscar said as he get up.

Oscar and the group soon walked a little before he picked up his hat and let some of the water that was in it drip out before putting it on his head before they began to hear some hooting of an animal.

"What was that?" Evie asked.

"I'd say an owl, but it's not night time." Doug remarked as he heard hooting.

"And I doubt it would be a Pokemon." Hercules added.

They soon looked up and around, unable to find an animal right now, and soon found a woman in a red outfit with a big red hat coming out from the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank goodness! I-I thought we were dead!" Oscar laughed once he saw the woman before looking concerned. "...Unless you're an angel. Are we in Heaven?"

The woman merely shook her head as Oscar then laughed in relief.

"Oh! There's still hope for me!" Oscar soon called out to the skies in excitement. "You won't regret this!

"I saw you fall from the sky." The woman said to them.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Doug nodded.

"My balloon hit a, uh... Inverted thermo," Oscar added as he soon found his bag in the water and brought it out. "I-I couldn't compensate it."

"I'd get out of the water if I were you." The woman advised.

The kids wasted no time and went to get out of the water as that was always a wise statement to follow, though Oscar wasn't so quick into joining them.

"Oh, it's actually quite nice." Oscar remarked.

"I'd be more concerned with the river fairies," The woman advised. "Their teeth are small, but very sharp."

"River fairies?" Alexandrite asked out of confusion.

"River Fairies? What's a river fairy?" Oscar asked with a chuckle before feeling something chomping on his legs, and he soon began to hurry out of the water. "Ow! Ow! Get off!"

"I'm guessing those are river fairies." Hercules said.

Once Oscar was out of the water, the river fairies soon went back into the water. One of them flew in his face before it started to whistle a tune to Oscar. Oscar blinked to the river fairy as it whistled at him before he whistled a tune back in the tune of "Pop, Goes the Weasel". The river fairy then spat water in his face before taking off as the teenagers laughed a little since they thought that was funny.

"Spiteful little things, aren't they?" The woman teased the magician.

Oscar smiled bashfully before he soon walked over closer to her. "Where... Where are we exactly?" he then asked.

"Where do you think you are?" The woman asked.

"We have no idea," Oscar shrugged. "It's like no place we've ever seen."

"You're in Oz." The woman soon clarified.

"Oz? That's my name," Oscar replied before he took off his hat as he introduced himself. "Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambrose Diggs, but everyone calls me Oz."

"And we're his traveling companions: I'm Hercules and this is Muscles." Hercules introduced as Muscles flexed all four of his arms.

"I'm Alexandrite and this is Bunny." Alexandrite added as Bunny waved to the woman.

"I'm Evie and this is Meowstic and my boyfriend, Doug." Evie smiled as Meowstic and Doug waved.

Oscar soon made a bouquet of flowers appear in his hands out of illusion as he gave them to the woman.

"I knew it! The king's prophecy was true," The woman smiled as she accepted the bouquet. "He said that a great wizard bearing the name of our land along with a group of teenagers and three Pokemon will descend from the heavens and save us all. And here you are here to claim your throne."

"A Pokemon prophecy?" Doug asked Evie.

"It sounds like what Felicity told us about how she and her cousins first got into the world of Pokemon," Evie replied. "Ash Ketchum and Akito were the Chosen Two and the rest was history."

"Hm..." Doug blinked before nodding as that sounded very impressive.

"To claim a throne?" Oscar asked out of bewilderment. "You mean, like a king's throne?"

"Well, yes," The woman told Oscar. "Because you will be our king."

"Your king?" The others replied in shock.

The woman merely nodded her head.

"Like in a palace with a crown and a scepter?" Oscar then asked.

"Yes, a beautiful scepter and a grand palace," The woman nodded. "And you will save all the people."

Oscar looked a bit hopeful before smirking, a bit greedily as Hercules and Alexandrite groaned, expecting that from him. "Is that a gold scepter?" he then asked.

"Yes. There's more gold than you could ever imagine," Oscar replied. "And Oz will now be what it once was. Because you are the wizard, aren't you?" she then asked.

Oscar was quiet before he looked eager to take on the riches of becoming wizard before he grinned and nodded. "Yes. I am the wizard and these children and their strange pets are very good friends of mine." he soon agreed.

 _'Should have known he'd answer while thinking of the gold.'_ Alexandrite thought to herself.

Oscar and the others soon heard some hollering and screeches as they looked at what was making that noise as something was flying by fast around them.

"Uh, what was that?" Doug asked.

"That's just what I wanna know." Oscar said.

"The Wicked Witch's minions." The woman told them.

"I'm sorry did you say 'Wicked Witch'?" Doug asked.

"Yes, I did." The woman nodded.

They soon heard the sound again which proved to be startling.

"You better hurry or your reign will be over before it's begun!" The woman advised Oscar as she quickly turned to leave.

The others soon went running after her as the teenagers returned their Pokemon to their PokeBalls for their own safety and protection as they ran for it with the ground breaking underneath them every step of the way.

"What do we do?" Alexandrite frowned.

"We have to hide somewhere, like in a cave!" Hercules suggested.

Doug looked around as they ran for it. "Not a cave, but maybe an alcove will do!" he then suggested as he found one that was underneath a small waterfall.

"Good thinking, kid!" Oscar replied to him before he looked to their new friend. "In there! Give me your leg!"

The woman soon did as Oscar asked her to and he helped her into the alcove as they went to hide inside as Doug helped his girlfriend and Hercules helped his sister. They soon climbed and hid away as they heard flapping wings fly overhead of them before flapping away, making them all sigh in deep relief.

* * *

"Perhaps the Wicked Witch is sending them back." The woman said hopefully.

"I don't think I like witches," Oscar frowned before the woman suddenly laughed. "What?" he then asked.

"I-I too am a witch," The woman explained. "I'm Theodora the Good."

"Theodora..." Evie smiled softly. "That's a lovely name."

"Thank you." Theodora smiled back.

Oscar soon laughed in disbelief. "You're not a witch." he then said.

"Of course I am." Theodora insisted.

"Where are all your warts? Where's your broom?" Oscar asked her.

"What would I do with a broom?" Theodora asked.

"Fly." Oscar replied.

"With a broom?" Theodora asked.

"Yeah, we know that part is a bit confusing." Hercules said.

"Never mind." Oscar then shook his head.

Theodora smiled in amusement before gasping. They all suddenly heard one of the witch's minions outside their cave. Oscar soon made sure that the girls wouldn't scream before he soon took off his hat and took out a white cloth and pulled it back to show a white dove. Once he held onto the dove securely, he soon threw out his hands and the dove flew right out of his hands. The creature outside soon snarled and flew right after the dove, leaving them alone and able to escape. The boys soon began to help the girls out and so that they wouldn't fall into the water.

"You were afraid?" Theodora asked Oscar as she held onto him, looking lost in his eyes.

"Yes," Oscar nodded as he held her securely and warmly. "That something might happen to you."

Theodora then looked back and started to look like she was falling in love with Oscar.

"What should we do now?" Alexandrite asked.

"The best we can do now is to set up camp," Hercules decided. "I hope you're up for a little bit of camping."

"Can't be harder than the school camping trip to Sherwood Forest," Doug replied. "Plus I share a cottage in the woods back home with my dad and six uncles."

"Camping? Out here? With no hair curlers?" Evie asked.

"Yes, that's what camping is all about just us and the wilderness." Alexandrite said.

Bunny nodded in agreement.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was night as Hercules and Muscles got the campfire started.

"So, this Wicked Witch, just how wicked is she?" Oscar asked Theodora.

"She is as wicked as they come, she poisoned her own father." Theodora answered.

"Almost sounds like something my own mother did." Evie said to herself.

"Do I wanna know?" Doug asked nervously.

"Rumor has it that her father favored her sister and didn't see her as beautiful and got his soul trapped in one of his mirrors as he was a mirror maker after he died." Evie replied.

Doug winced nervously and even gulped.

"Hey, they don't call her 'The Evil Queen' for nothing." Evie remarked.

"Now I'm even more scared about meeting her in person." Doug muttered to himself.

"Pretty wicked." Oscar commented about The Wicked Witch.

"He was the king and wizard like you, but she wanted the throne all to herself," Theodora said softly to Oscar. "Poor man, but my sister chased her away from The Emerald City. I can't wait for her to meet you. She was starting to doubt you'd ever come, but now she'll see, and you're going to fix everything." she then smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." Oscar said with a slight smile.

Theodora soon took off her coat before taking off her hat and put them down before taking out her hair pin, letting her hair down.

"You know what we're missing?" Oscar asked before making his way over to Theodora.

 _'Oh, no. Not this one too.'_ Alexandrite thought to herself.

Oscar soon brought out a red handkerchief before covering it with his right hand. "A little music." he then said to Theodora before removing the red handkerchief, showing a familiar music box.

 _'How many of these music boxes does this guy have?'_ Hercules thought to himself.

"Is that magic?" Theodora asked curiously.

"In a way. It's a music box," Oscar nodded as he knelt in front of her while holding out the music box before looking at her quizzical expression on her face. "You've never seen one? Well, this belonged to my grandmother, Serena from Irkutsk."

"Gee, where have we heard that one before?" Evie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Go on, I want you to have it." Oscar smiled after he had opened up the box.

Theodora hesitated as she looked at the music box in his hands. "No one's ever given me anything just because they wanted to." she said to him softly.

"Pretty girl like you? A visage of Helen of Troy no less," Oscar smiled, a bit surprised. "I'm sure you have dozens of admirers."

"You don't know much about witches, do you?" Theodora frowned softly.

"Maybe not, but I'm told I'm a fast learner," Oscar replied before he put away the music box, but kept it open as it played music before he approached her like a gentleman. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Theodora just gave him a blank look on her face.

"Now you're gonna tell me no one's ever asked you to dance before." Oscar then said to her.

"No one ever has." Theodora shook her head.

"Then it's high time that you learned." Oscar smiled as he extended his hand to her hopefully.

Theodora smiled back and soon took his hand as she was going to be given a dance lesson. Doug nervously looked over at Evie, tapping his knuckles together.

"You wanna dance with your girlfriend?" Hercules guessed.

"Huh? Oh... Uh... Yeah..." Doug nodded nervously. "I-I mean... We went to our school's Spring Cotillion and we had a party after we bonded the kingdom of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost together after bringing down the barrier, but we... Uh... We've never really danced, just the two of us alone together."

"Then why not now?" Hercules asked.

"But what if I step on her feet?" Doug asked nervously.

"I'm sure she won't mind as long as she's dancing with you." Hercules assured him.

Doug gulped before standing up as he went over to Evie. "Um... Evie?" he soon spoke up to the princess.

"Yes, Doug?" Evie asked as she faced him.

"W-Would you, um, like to dance with me?" Doug asked nervously.

"Oh, Doug," Evie beamed. "I'd love to."

"Uh... Great..." Doug grinned bashfully.

Evie then held out her hands to him.

"Oh, right now?" Doug blinked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Evie chuckled. "It's only right."

Doug looked over at Hercules and Alexandrite who smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go on before he took a deep breath and soon went to dance with his girlfriend. Evie beamed, taking his hands and they soon started beside Oscar and Theodora. Doug still felt very nervous as he danced with Evie, but smiled as she smiled at him and even though he stepped on her feet a couple of times, she didn't seem to mind or care.

"We can dance too if you want, Alex." Hercules offered to his sister.

"I'd love to." Alexandrite smiled.

Hercules and Alexandrite both began to dance to the music.

"Put your hand here." Oscar instructed to Theodora as he held his left hand out for her.

Theodora soon put her right hand in Oscar's hand.

"And put your other hand here." Oscar told her as he placed Theodora's left on his right shoulder before he pulled her in with his right hand and soon the two of them began to dance before he used his right hand to get Theodora to looking up by lifting her chin up.

"Nice, isn't it?" he then asked her.

"Yes." Theodora replied softly.

The two continued to dance before Oscar soon gave Theodora a kiss.

"Hercules, do you think I'll ever have a boyfriend?" Alexandrite asked her brother hopefully.

"I think you're too young to think about stuff like that." Hercules replied protectively.

"Aww..." Alexandrite pouted.

"Brothers," Doug rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "My brother in college was concerned about me dating Evie."

"Because I'm the Evil Queen's daughter?" Evie asked her boyfriend.

"Uh... Well... Um..." Doug stammered nervously.

"Hmm~..." Evie smirked to show that she wasn't mad, though she looked thoughtful. "I really hope Ms. Natalie is okay, wherever she is."

"I'm sure that she's fine," Doug replied. "She seemed to like you a lot though. Almost like mother and daughter. She even got you those seven hairbows."

"Yeah, all colors of the rainbow," Evie smiled before giggling. "They'll probably look a lot better now that we're not black and white."

"Yeah, being in black and white is the worst." Alexandrite said.

The rest of the night was peaceful for them all.

* * *

The next day soon came as they were all seen walking down a path that had fields of rather large sunflowers on both sides.

"It's incredible." Theodora said.

"Yeah." Oscar smiled.

Alexandrite beamed as she loved the sunflowers very much so far. Hercules smiled at that and soon held one out to his sister, right in her face. Alexandrite sniffed and beamed as she glowed from the flower sniffing and even Muscles and Bunny joined in.

"I've cried for so long," Theodora softly said to Oscar as they strolled together. "I live a lonely life, then you showed up. Not only are you the wizard, but you're the person I belong with."

Oscar smiled, though he didn't look very sincere. "Well, we sure get along, and, uh--"

"And...?" Theodora prompted, expecting more.

"...And, like you said, we belong together." Oscar then said softly.

"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." Theodora beamed brightly and hopefully.

"Help me!" A voice called out in the distance. "Somebody save me!"

"Who said that?" Doug asked out of curiosity.

They soon look ahead to see a monkey with wings on its back wearing an outfit and a hat, resembling that of a hotel bellhop, was in need of some help.

"That poor little creature," Theodora said before looking to Oscar. "Wizard, we must save him."

"It would be the right thing to do." Evie nodded.

"Evie... That's a flying monkey." Doug whispered urgently.

"...And?" Evie replied.

"The Wicked Witch of the West works with flying monkeys!" Doug reminded her. "Don't you and the other VKs know the stories from The Land of Oz?"

"Yes, Doug, I do, but he seems harmless," Evie replied. "So we should help out."

Doug frowned nervously before sighing as he had to admit that she was right. "You're right," he then told her. "I guess it couldn't hurt with this one small flying monkey."

"Help me! Please! Save me!" The monkey cried out, still struggling and looked very panicked. "Somebody help me! Oh, no, no, no, "Allow the wizard." Oscar soon sighed as he approached the monkey while Theodora smiled in excitement.

"Help me! Come on!" The monkey continued to cry out. "Somebody help me!"

Of course I'll save this little talking monkey in a bellhop's uniform." Oscar grumbled to himself as he approached the flying monkey in danger.

"You! Mister, please hurry up!" The monkey called as he noticed Oscar approaching him along with Doug and Evie. "Do any of you have anything sharp, like a knife or something? How about your teeth? What kind of teeth you got?" he then asked.

"Calm down," Doug told the monkey. "We'll help you out."

"Yeah, we're gonna get you free." Alexandrite nodded.

"It's alright. Calm down, little buddy." Oscar chuckled to the monkey.

"You gotta get me out of these vines!" The monkey cried out. "I'm gonna die! It's gonna eat me! Hurry!"

"The vines aren't gonna eat you." Oscar chuckled as he soon took out his pocketknife and began to cut at the vines to free the monkey.

"Not the vine! The lion!" The monkey told them.

Oscar and the others looked wide-eyed. "Lion?" They then repeated before looking behind them.

A lion was shown and roared loudly as it stood on a large rock right behind them.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" The monkey panicked as the lion soon pounced down toward them.

Muscles snarled and soon decided to jump out at the lion to wrestle it.

"We better hope that's The Cowardly Lion." Evie whispered to the others.

"Since he's the only lion in Oz, possibly that could be a possibility." Doug whispered back.

The lion began to charge at them as Theodora hid behind a tree with the girls.

"Eat him first. Eat him first." The monkey told the lion while referring to Oscar.

Muscles looked ready to wrestle the lion so it wouldn't hurt anyone. The lion snarled and lunged out.

Muscles then began to wrestle the lion to the ground.

"Oh! Muscles! No!" Alexandrite cried out to her brother's Pokemon.

"Yeah... I need to work on his anger management skills." Hercules sighed to himself.

Oscar soon reached into his jacket pocket and tossed a handful of red powder to the ground and a thick red smoke exploded from the ground and frightened the lion away. Muscles groaned as he shook his head, feeling a little dizzy, but soon jumped right back up on his feet.

After the lion ran away, Oscar decided to act like he meant to do that. "Zim-zala-bim! Gone, coward! Fear my greatness!" he then announced bravely.

"You were wonderful, Wizard." Theodora swooned.

Doug and Evie rolled their eyes slightly.

"Wizard? You mean the prophecy was true?" The monkey asked hopefully as he floated in front of Oscar and Theodora.

"Indeed." Theodora nodded.

"Alright. Well, saved the day," Oscar smiled boastfully. "It was nothing, just a little prestidigitation display. Show us to the palace?" he then requested to Theodora.

"Yes." Theodora nodded as she would do just that.

"Good day, sir." Oscar told the flying monkey as they decided to leave the scene.

"Wait, please, sir. My name is Finley. My master's home was ransacked by The Wicked Witch's baboons," The flying monkey said to Oscar. "And I've been hiding in these woods ever since, but now you've saved my life, O Wizard. So I hereby swear a life debt to you."

"No... No need." Oscar told Finley.

"From this moment on I shall be your loyal and faithful servant until death." Finley said to Oscar.

 _'Wow. He's really wanting to let his debt to Oscar be known to be true,'_ Hercules thought to himself. _'Then again his life was just saved.'_

"That's a bit much." Alexandrite said to the flying monkey.

"But your friend means so much to me right now." Finley insisted proudly.

"Well, he is cute." Theodora said to Oscar.

Oscar looked at her before looking at Finley as he smiled sweetly with puppy dog eyes. "Alright, you're hired." he then told the monkey.

"Wonderful! Let's shake on it." Finley smiled and held out his hand.

"My bag, monkey." Oscar soon said, giving the monkey his bag.

"Surely. You must travel light," Finley nodded as he soon took the bag, but was suddenly weighed down due to the heaviness of the bag and strained a bit in carrying it. "Got it. You two run along."

Oscar and Theodora soon walked along in the woods as Muscles decided to help Finley carry the bag due to how strong he was for a Pokemon. Doug, Evie, Hercules, and Alexandrite soon caught up and the girls gasped with wide wonder as they found a special city that was very special to the Land of Oz.

"The Emerald City," Theodora noted. "Just down this hill, along the Yellow Brick Road. It'll all be yours now."

"It's a good thing green is my favorite color." Oscar remarked.

 _'Whoa. It's so beautiful.'_ Evie thought to herself.

"You are going to make the best king Oz has ever known." Theodora said to Oscar.

"Thank you." Oscar replied.

"And I will be so proud to be your queen." Theodora said with a bow to Oscar.

"My queen?" Oscar asked her.

 _'Oh, boy....'_ Alexandrite thought to himself.

"We'll spend a lifetime together, but right now there's thousands of people in Oz waiting to witness your miracles." Theodora insisted to Oscar hopefully as she smiled, giving him a quick kiss and soon went down the yellow brick road.

"Now look at what you've gotten yourself into," Alexandrite tutted at Oscar. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Thousands... It's a big show..." Oscar muttered to himself.

Finley soon finally caught up as Muscles helped him out. "Whew! ...What now, Wizard?" he then asked Oscar.

"Yeah... What now, Wizard?" Hercules smirked.

"Monkey, tell me again about that life debt." Oscar requested to Finley.

"I devote my life to you," Finley explained as he reminded Oscar with glee. "Whatever you wish, whatever you want, it is my sworn duty to deliver frequently till the end of my days."

"You don't need to do that." Doug said to Finley.

"But it would be my greatest honor," Finley replied. "Surely you can understand that."

"Hmm..." Doug paused for a moment.

"Mm-hmm," Oscar nodded. "And there's no getting out of it?"

"None, sir. It is irrevocable." Finley replied.

"Good, 'cuz I'm not the Wizard." Oscar then admitted.

Finley began to laugh after Oscar had admitted that, thinking he was joking. "Oh, sir... Your sense of humor is as boundless as it is wondrous," he then told Oscar. "You remind me--"

"Monkey," Oscar interrupted him. "I'm not the Wizard."

"It's true." Hercules said.

"He's just an illusionist." Alexandrite added.

"A washed-up magician." Doug added.

"That was just too much," Oscar glanced at the teenage dwarf for that. "But they're right."

"Well, you could have told me before I sealed the life debt." Finley complained to Oscar as he floated beside the man in a huff.

"It's too late." Oscar reminded as he pointed over to Theodora.

"You gotta come clean to that innocent young girl." Finley retorted firmly.

"I'll deal with her later," Oscar replied. "As my new assistant, all you need to know are the three ups. Show up, keep up, shut up."

"Uh..." Finley paused, about to say something else.

Oscar then pointed at him to stop him from saying anything further. "What's the third up?" he then prompted.

Finley soon recounted the man's ups to himself before looking back at him, not saying anything.

"Right. Now listen, I'm depending on you," Oscar nodded sharply. "We need to convince the people of Oz that they found their Wizard."

"Besides, it's not like someday in the future a little girl will expose you for being a fraud after the defeat of The Wicked Witch of the West." Evie snarked quietly.

"What was that?" Oscar asked.

"Nothing," Evie replied. "Let's just keep going, but I'm not really fond of liars just to make themselves look good."

* * *

They soon began to make their way down the yellow brick road as they made their way to the Emerald City as a fanfare soon blared into the sky as a man with a beard and mustache was seen huffing. Once they had arrived to the yellow brick road, the trumpets stopped playing, not knowing they were being followed by a different Pokemon than Meowstic, Bunny, and Muscles. 

"Hello, Knuck." Theodora greeted the short man.

"Theodora, we've been expecting you; I shall blow a fanfare." Knuck replied before blowing his trumpet.

"No, no, no! No!" Theodora stopped him and he soon suddenly stopped. "Not now! This is the Wizard."

"How do you do, sir?" Oscar asked Knuck, holding out his hand to the tiny man.

"This is the Wizard?!" Knuck asked as he started to sound like he was going to laugh.

"Is there a problem?" Doug asked, trying to sound brave and mature.

Knuck merely looked up and down at Oscar before nodding. "Yeah," he then said in a snarky voice. "And who are you kids, the welcoming committee?"

"We're in a prophecy apparently." Evie replied.

"Oh... I see..." Knuck replied before the soldiers were marching in before they suddenly came to a stop and he prompted them. "All hail the Wizard and The Chosen Group."

"All hail the Wizard and The Chosen Group!" The soldiers responded obediently.

"All hail the Wizard!" Finley soon added. "The mighties of mighties! The greatest, most powerful and most genuine of real and true wizards."

"Thank you." Oscar nodded, but soon began to look and feel uncomfortable.

"A wizard above scrutiny, with no covert agenda or subversive intention whatsoever," Finley soon continued, unaware of Oscar's discomfort. "A wizard of the highest moral rectitude. He's just a real good solid wizard, everyone. The Wizard, here he is!" he then looked hopeful to the others. "How'd I do?"

"I think you're done." Doug said.

"Done?" Finley asked.

" _Over_ done," Evie replied. "Let's just move on." she then suggested.

Suddenly, Oscar, the teenagers, the Pokemon, and Theodora were sitting in the carriage as they rode down the road guided by the Knuck and his soldier on the way to the Emerald City.

"Hello? Oz! Can I get in the carriage? Can I please get in the carriage?" Finley asked, trying to catch up with them as they seemed to ignore him.

The new Pokemon that was following the group was seen continuing to follow after them, wondering if one of them would be its future Pokemon Trainer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you get the feeling we're being followed?" Doug asked.

"A little." Evie said.

They continued down the path until they arrived at the doors to the throne room as Knuck grunted as he opened the doors.

"I shall blow a fanfare." Knuck said.

"Not now." Theodora told him.

Knuck grunted as he couldn't blow the fanfare yet.

"Believe me, I know how you feel," Doug smiled bashfully. "I play a lot of instruments in my school's marching band."

"You need a girlfriend, kid." Knuck rolled his eyes.

"He already has one." Evie smirked proudly as she hugged Doug's arm.

"...No way." Knuck shook his head with how pretty Evie looked and how geeky Doug looked, not believing that they could be boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

They soon made it through the doors and found the throne which looked very promising and welcoming.

"Is that it?" Oscar asked as they approached the throne. "Is that my throne?"

"Do you like it?" A woman's voice asked from behind the shadows before the group looked up to see the source of the voice. She had medium-length dark brown hair with brown eyes, wearing a dark green dress with a black cape behind her as she came out of the shadows while looking down at them. "I do so hope you like it, because I've been personally watching over it, awaiting your arrival."

"Oh, much obliged." Oscar smiled bashfully.

"Oh, praise be. You are here at last, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled," The woman greeted Oscar. "Oh, this is a glorious day for us all. And may I add, you're as handsome a king as we've ever had," she then looked over at the teenagers and Pokemon. "And nice to see you all too."

"Flatterer," Oscar chuckled charmingly before he soon took the woman's hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. "Who is this fetching woman?"

"This is my sister." Theodora informed.

"I am Evanora, the royal advisor I have been protecting the Emerald City while we awaited your arrival," Evanora said to Oscar. "I am here to serve you as I served the king before you."

"Oh. Well, I am looking forward to being served." Oscar smiled as he made his way up to the throne.

'Oh, brother.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Oh, sister, I like him already." Evanora said to Theodora.

A new Pokemon was soon heard moving around the group.

"And it seems we have a little follower." Theodora smiled.

"Yes, a special companion of mine who seems to have gotten lost," Evanora smirked as a purple monkey-like Pokemon was shown. "It calls itself 'Aipom'."

"Aipom..." The group repeated.

"Yes, Aipom," Evanora nodded. "Reminds me of a monkey if you ask me."

Finley and Aipom soon looked at each other strangely and in confusion.

"I've always wanted my own Pokemon like you guys, but I was often worried how my dad and uncles would react," Doug said to Evie softly as he watched Aipom. "Not to mention one of my uncles being nearly literally allergic to everything."

"Ah, my scepter." Oscar soon remarked as he took the scepter and sat in the throne, lying against the arms with his legs dangling out.

"Oh, yes. Go on then, have a seat," Evanora smiled. "How does it feel?"

"Fits like a glove." Oscar smiled back.

"Thank goodness," Evanora nodded gratefully. "Knuck will show you to your chambers and then we can, uh..." she then dropped her voice low to a whisper for him. "We can chat more later."

"Can't wait," Oscar replied as he rose from the throne and walked over to follow Knuck. "Monkey, my bag."

"Yes, Wizard," Finleysaluted. "Right away, O Great and Powerful One." he then picked up and followed after the man as the teenagers and their Pokemon went to follow them as Aipon looked at Doug curiously.

Knuck soon climbed up onto the door handle and tried to open it, but it seemed to be too heavy for him.

"Thank you, sourpuss." Oscar said as he walked through the door.

"My name is _Knuck_!" Knuck corrected as he followed them out the door and closed it behind them.

"Come along, guys." Oscar invited Doug, Evie, Hercules, and Alexandrite.

Doug, Evie, Hercules, and Alexandrite soon followed Oscar out of the throne room and where the Pokemon did the same except for Aipom as he knew the place like the back of his tail.

"Isn't he wonderful? Didn't I say he would come?" Theodora asked her sister.

"You dare escort that oaf in here and allow him to climb on the hollowed throne?" Evanora asked back.

Aipom looked just as curious as Oscar didn't look all-powerful as he was starting to make his way to his secret passageway through the city.

"And why not? He is The Wizard." Theodora defended.

"The Wizard! Or so he says," Evanora scoffed. "I mean, did it not occur to you that he might be an impostor in league with The Wicked Witch and sent here to kill us?"

"Wicked Witch?" Theodora glared. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm not the one who's underestimating her cleverness," Evanora huffed as she turned and walked a little ahead before facing the other woman. "Or maybe it is you I'm underestimating. Have you finally joined her side, sister?" she then sneered.

"I am on no one's side, you know that," Theodora defended. "I simply want peace, that's all I ever wanted and The Wizard can do that. He's a good man and those kids and their Pokemon are going to help us."

"Oh, what do you know about goodness?" Evanora smirked. "Deep down you are wicked."

"I am not wicked!" Theodora glared as she suddenly lost her temper and a fireball shot out from her hand, breaking a large vase nearby which concerned and worried her about what she had just done.

"That temper really is wasted on you." Evanora teased.

"Do you honestly think that I could conspire against you with her?" Theodora retorted strongly. "You are my sister and I love you."

"You're right," Evanora replied as she took Theodora's hand. "But I do need proof that he is who he claims to be."

"But he has already proven himself." Theodora defended.

"Not to me, he hasn't." Evanora retorted with an evil smile.

Aipom trembled a bit, feeling scared between the two women, but luckily got away while he had the chance.

"Besides, we were told by our newest friend that wicked and darkness always wins," Evanora soon added. "We shouldn't disappoint her in the company of this Wizard and his young allies."

"You're right." Theodora nodded

"After all she did come a long way to get here." Evanora said.

Aipom was then seen making his way through the secret passageway to where Oscar and the group were going to be in.

* * *

"This city is so beautiful." Evie smiled.

"It sure is." Alexandrite added.

"Heh... I guess the Oz Kids have a good reason to brag," Doug chuckled. "I wish Auradon had a city as beautiful as this."

"Or the Isle." Evie nodded in agreement.

Aipom soon came out of his secret hiding spot before looking all around for the teenagers and their Pokemon.

"You ever go to the Emerald City?" Evie asked Doug. "...If that's where the Oz Kids live?"

"Yeah, but mostly for away games," Doug explained. "So I never really had a chance to experience it up close and hang around. They speak highly of the one called Dorothy Gale though."

"Well, she does keep the Wicked Witch from getting the ruby slippers," Evie said. "And keeping her from using them for evil."

Aipom began to search around until he soon went over to the group and began to climb up on Doug.

"Whoa! Hey!" Doug yelped before seeing it was Aipom. "Oh. Hey there, little guy."

Aipom smiled as he jumped at the teenage dwarf.

"Where'd you come from, huh?" Doug smiled as he decided to hold onto Aipom securely.

"I think he likes you." Evie giggled at her boyfriend.

"I kinda like him too." Doug smiled as Aipom soon hugged him.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun," Oscar said to the others. "I don't even know where to start looking in this city."

"Well, I'm sure someone will give us a tour to help where to start." Hercules said.

"Yeah, like Evanora, I'm sure she'd just love to give the Wizard and his companions a tour of the place." Alexandrite said to Oscar.

"Which I'm sure this all will blow up in his face later on." Evie whispered to Doug.

"I guess he could use a little comeuppance." Doug nodded.

"Yeah, comeuppance is important," Aipom soon said. "Can't get enough of comeuppance. Gotta love that comeuppance."

"You have no idea what that word means, do you?" Evie deadpanned.

"...Not really." Aipom admitted.

"Comeuppance is pretty much a fate or punishment that someone deserves for doing something bad," Doug defined. "Like whenever our friend Jay steals from Headmistress Fairy Godmother and gets detention. That would be a comeuppance."

"Ohh." Aipom then said.

"Though luckily and hopefully, Lonnie can help him work on that." Evie then smirked.

"It'd be interesting, that's for sure." Doug smirked back.

"Hello." Evanora smirked as she came to see Oscar.

"Oh! Hello... It's you," Oscar nodded and greeted her. "We were just starting to feel lost."

"Well then, allow me to show you around." Evanora offered.

* * *

Evanora soon began to give Oscar and the group a tour of the city and as it got dark they were walking down a path to a pair of doors.

"Thank you for the tour." Oscar said to Evanora.

"It's my job." Evanora told him.

"Giving tours?" Oscar asked her.

"Taking care of the king." Evanora clarified.

"Of course," Oscar nodded before he looked hopeful and greedy. "And on that note I was thinking it might be nice to have a royal feast, a grand roast--"

"My sister has been telling me that your magic is really quite powerful." Evanora interrupted whimsically.

"Really? Yes, uh... Boggling to the minds of all who witness it." Oscar nodded boastfully.

"Oh, I do wish I could see it for myself." Evanora smiled.

"Yes." The others nodded.

"Why not show me now?" Evanora suggested.

Oscar suddenly felt nervous and worried about getting caught. "Now?" he then asked.

"Yeah." Evanora nodded.

"All things in good time, and in good time for all things," Oscar soon advised, trying to sound wise as he laughed, trying to sound charming while glancing back at the group behind him who just gave him a long look. "Don't judge me." he then whispered firmly to them.

"And I'm glad that you all are here too." Evanora said to the teenagers and Pokemon.

"What can we say? We just dropped in." Doug smirked, trying to make a joke.

"Hmm... Quite," Evanora said before walking ahead. "Well, um, there is one last room I would like to show you all the royal treasure of Oz." She soon pushed the doors open and as she did that they soon walked in to see a whole room filled with nothing but treasure.

"Whoa." The teenagers said.

"Whoa." Meowstic, Bunny, and Muscles said.

"It belongs to whoever is king." Evanora said.

The doors soon closed as Oscar sighed heavily as this was more treasure than he had ever imagined.

"It's like Scrooge McDuck's swimming pool." Doug commented.

"It's alright, Wizard," Evanora reassured as Oscar looked like he could faint. "Go and enjoy your riches."

Oscar beamed as he soon dropped down into the massive pile of gold coins and soon laughed. "It's mine!" he then gushed, throwing the gold coins around as everyone else just watched him, feeling angry and disappointed in his selfish greediness. "It's mine! Oh, no more second-hand goods for you, baby! Nothing but silk and satins! Ali Baba!" he then beamed as he rolled all around the gold before he held up a cup in excitement. "Oh, and one of these things! What is this?"

"Looks like The Holy Grail that Merlin talks about sometimes." Doug commented.

"Yen Sid used to tell us the same in Dragon Hall before we came to Auradon Prep." Evie added in agreement.

"A chalice." Evanora soon told Oscar of what the golden cup was.

"A chalice!" Oscar then beamed in excitement. "I've always wanted a chalice, now I've got one." he then kissed the chalice, sucking up the rich spoils that he believed he deserved.

"Well, um... Not quite yet. You see, you only become the king after you defeat The Wicked Witch, that's the prophecy," Evanora soon explained to Oscar. "And since you haven't done that yet, you're not--"

"I'm not actually the king." Oscar guessed in instant disappointment.

"Not yet, no," Evanora shook her head. "You still have to get rid of The Wicked Witch."

"Right." Oscar pouted as he tossed the chalice aside and started walking off.

"And we're in the prophecy because...?" Doug prompted.

"I believe you're supposed to help the Wizard you came with in defeating her because it'll be a big team effort." Evanora advised.

"Makes sense." Hercules said.

"We'll do everything we can to help defeat her." Alexandrite said.

"But killing her won't be easy." Evanora told them.

"No, I don't suppose." Oscar replied.

"Mm..." Evanora said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Kill?" Alexandrite asked.

"No one said about killing anybody." Oscar said.

"Oh. Well, if you're not interested in being king, that's alright with me," Evanora soon told Oscar as she turned around and started to walk away. "We can just forget about the whole thing, the gold, and the rubies, the chalice--"

"I'm interested!" Oscar suddenly piped up to stop her from getting too far away. "I-I'm just not too keen on killing a lady."

"She's not a lady!" Evanora corrected sharply as she faced Oscar, walking back toward him. "She's a wicked witch, and your magic is the only thing strong enough to destroy her. All you have to do is journey to the Dark Forest."

"...Is she from the East or West?" Doug asked, trying to remember.

"What?" Evie blinked as she looked at him.

"Well, Uncle Grumpy says one you can drop a house on or you can melt with a bucket of water." Doug replied.

"That won't be necessary," Evanora shook her head at him. "You just have to destroy her wand."

"Her wand?" The others asked.

"Yes, it's the source of all her power," Evanora nodded. "Without it, she dies."

"I haven't even said goodbye to Theodora," Oscar then suddenly added. "She will be upset."

"I will talk to her in the morning," Evanora replied. "I will tell her how much you love her, how much you--"

"No. Uh... No, don't say anything." Oscar quickly declined.

"We'll work on a farewell speech." Hercules said politely.

"Alright. I will say whatever it is you want me to say, but are you going to save us all or not?" Evanora nodded before asking firmly.

Oscar soon looked over at all the gold and treasure and picked up one of the gold coins to toss in the air.

"Heads or Tails?" Alexandrite guessed.

"No need," Oscar grinned before he caught the gold coin in his fist. "I'm your wizard." he then told Evanora as he would continue with the mission.

Aipom began to have a bad feeling about this as if what they were about to do was wrong.

* * *

The next day they soon began to walk down the path away from the Emerald City with Finley and Aipom following them.

"So you're really this...?" Finley asked Oscar.

"How hard can it be to kill a Wicked Witch?" Oscar asked her flipped the gold coin he hand before catching it.

"Hard. Really hard." Finley told him.

"Especially since witches have real magic and not stage magic." Hercules added.

"Not unless you count wichgicians." Evie muttered.

Alexandrite giggled. "You're silly, Evie."

Evie smirked a bit as she took out a bag of gumballs and decided to take one to chew on.

"It's very very hard to kill a wicked witch," Doug told Oscar. "I've heard stories."

"And what about that poor girl back there?" Evie added as she chewed her gumball a bit. "I think she really liked you."

"She'll get over me, they always do," Oscar shrugged as he flicked the gold coin he collected from the treasure trove. "She's a pretty young witch, they'll be plenty of wizards knocking at her door."

"Oh, every lie you tell gets us one step closer to The Emerald City dungeon." Finley groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Then don't think of them as lies," Oscar replied. "Think of them as stepping stones on the road to greatness."

"I think of them as stepping stones to an angry witch to the one that lied to her." Hercules said.

"Wait, I got it, we'll turn back you'll come clean," Finley said to Oscar. "You apologize for lying about being the Wizard and for lying to that poor girl. Okay? You gotta really seem contrite you gotta sell it maybe you can cry. Can you cry? I'll cut up an onion."

"We're not going back." Oscar replied.

"If we don't come clean soon you are going to be in an even worse situation than you were with that strongman at the circus!" Hercules told Oscar. "You are going to be in a lot of trouble when one of those two witches gets angry for being lied to."

"The truth will set you free," Alexandrite advised. "You should probably tell it than spewing out stories."

"Listen to me," Oscar said to the siblings. "We're gonna find this wicked witch, steal her wand," he then looked at Finley. "I'll get that big pile of gold and you can have a nice pile of bananas, alright?"

"Bananas?!" Finley scoffed as he dropped Oscar's bag from Muscles' help. "Oh, I see. Because I'm a monkey, I must love bananas, right? That is a vicious stereotype."

"DO you like bananas?" Doug asked Finley.

"Of course I love bananas!" Finley replied. "I'm a monkey, don't be ridiculous. I just don't like HIM saying it."

Doug rolled his eyes slightly.

"How about this? We offer to wash all the windows in The Emerald City for an entire year?" Finley soon began to drone on in the background as they continued to walk down the yellow brick road. "They'd have to forgive us. Or we could give them a little help with their infrastructure. I noticed some yellow brick potholes..."

They continued to go down the yellow brick road until they came to two paths and where they also saw smoke coming from a village.

"That looks bad." Finley said.

"We're not going down there." Oscar replied.

"Someone could use our help." Alexandrite said.

"Or we can just go away like nothing happened." Oscar replied.

"Mr. Diggs!" Alexandrite crossed her arms firmly.

"C'mon, kid, he doesn't care." Finley pouted as he continued down the yellow brick road.

"Get back here!" Oscar complained as he began to follow after the group who went to go on without him. "You get back here!"

They soon began to come into a city down the road which was unlike anything that either one of them had ever seen before.

"We've gotta get The Wicked Witch!" Oscar complained. "What are we doing over here?!"

* * *

They soon made it into a city, which looked like it was made out of porcelain: porcelain houses that looked like gigantic teapots, porcelain trees, and porcelain residents. They currently looked like they had been set on fire and were broken to pieces.

"What happened here?" Oscar wondered as he suddenly stopped and picked up a piece of broken china that looked like a face before it shattered, fading away with the wind blowing the dust away.

"Looks like a tea party in Wonderland went terribly wrong in here." Doug commented nervously.

They soon heard a girl sobbing.

"Sounds like there might be a survivor." Hercules said.

They soon began to go down the path as they started to look for the girl that was sobbing they soon made it to a house with big hole in it.

"Hello?" Oscar called out.

"Is anyone home?" Alexandrite asked softly.

A porcelain girl was soon shown to be hiding behind a table until she poked her head out.

"Hey, there." Doug smiled as friendly as he could.

The porcelain girl then gasped and quickly hid behind the table.

"You alright? Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you," Oscar said softly to her. "This is Finley."

"Hi." Finley smiled and waved.

"My name is Oz," Oscar then continued. "And this is Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, Hercules, Muscles, Aipom, Meowstic, and Bunny."

"Are you... Are _you_ The Wizard?" The girl asked Oscar.

"You've heard of me?" Oscar asked.

"Everyone has." The girl nodded.

"Good. Then you know there's nothing to be afraid of," Evie said softly. "Just come on out of there."

"But... I can't." The girl said, sounding like she was ready to cry.

"Oh, alright. Hold on," Oscar said, deciding to help out the poor girl, moving closer to her. "Let's get this off you." he then removed the table until it was seen why she couldn't move around.

The girl's legs had been broken and separated from her body as the group gasped in fear and sadness for the poor girl. "I'll never get back together." she then told them miserably.

"We can help you walk again." Doug assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry; I think I have something," Oscar added before looking to Finley. "Give me that bag."

Finley soon moved the bag over to Oscar before he opened it as he rummaged through it.

"I, uh, packed something... There it is." Oscar said before bringing out a bottle of glue.

"What is that?" The girl asked.

"Magic in a bottle." Oscar told her.

"It'll help put your legs back together to your body." Doug smiled to the girl.

"Finally, he's doing something helpless and not to impress a beautiful woman." Hercules smirked to himself.

Muscles chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Magic?" The girl asked, looking a little hopeful now.

"Let's give it a try, huh, Drew?" Oscar suggested.

"...My name is _Doug_." The young dwarf corrected.

"Oh... I knew that..." Oscar replied as he picked up one of the broken pieces of the girl's legs. "Alright. Just give it a little dab. Like so," he then put some glue on the leg and put it back on the girl, making it good as new. "Okay, it should work. There we go... Ta-dah!" he then beamed as the leg stuck on perfectly.

"A perfect fit!" Evie smiled before gasping as she heard something which was more flapping wings which only meant one thing.

"They're coming back!" The girl cried and panicked once she heard the sound.

The girl began to breathe shakily as the flying baboons flew on by as they passed by the porcelain village.

"It's okay." Oscar assured the girl.

The girl began to sniffle before sobbing.

"They're gone." Oscar assured her.

"The Wicked Witch sent them." The girl told them through her tears.

"Of course she did." Doug narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Oscar asked as he continued to glue on the girl's other leg.

"Last night, the whole town was celebrating out in the streets, because we'd heard that you'd finally arrived." The girl began to explain.

"Us?" The group asked.

"Everyone was so happy," The girl nodded. "But then... But then those things flew in, and then... And then they..." she then broke down crying, unable to properly finish.

"Oh, you poor thing." Evie pouted as she reached into her breast pocket and took out a powder blue colored handkerchief that had a sparkling letter E on it.

The girl sniffled as she took the hanky, thanking Evie quietly, and she soon wiped her eyes.

"Last piece. Would you like to try to stand?" Oscar then suggested as he finished the job.

The girl then nodded as Oscar helped out by holding her hands.

"There. Alright. There you go. Easy," Oscar said as he helped the girl out as she stood up properly, smiling and nodding warmly. "I'm gonna let you go." he then warned her as he let go.

The girl stumbled, but managed to hold herself up without trouble.

"Okay. Now walk to us," Hercules suggested. "You can do it~"

"I don't think I can." The girl said softly.

"We think you can." Alexandrite smiled.

"Yeah," Oscar nodded. "Come on."

The girl continued to stand there before she began to slowly walk over to Oscar and the group. The girl slowly stepped forward and managed to walk towards her new friends.

"You did it!" The girl beamed to Oscar in thanks before she jumped into Oscar's arms as he held onto her gently. "Thank you."

Oscar and the others looked touched by this before they looked over as Finley was turning away, but he had tears in his eyes.

"Come on," Doug soon said. "We're off to see the Wicked Witch."

* * *

They soon walked along down the yellow brick road before seeing two signs for the Emerald City and Dark Forest, stuck and pondering where to go from here.

"Dark Forest. Alright, this is it," Oscar remarked before looking at the young girl. "Just head on down that way for about two, three hours, you'll hit The Emerald City. Tell 'em I sent you, they'll take care of you. Nice meetin' ya." he then said, about to walk down to the Dark Forest with the others, leaving her behind.

"But... I wanna go with you." The girl pouted.

"What?" Oscar asked before walking back towards her and bent down to her height. "On a witch hunt? No, you're just a little girl."

"I'm not as delicate as I look!" The girl firmly pouted as she soon kicked him in the knee in anger.

"That didn't hurt." Oscar replied.

"I'm coming with you!" The girl insisted.

"Listen, we have one rule in show business: never work with kids or animals," Oscar replied before he pointed at Finley and the others. "I'm already workin' with these guys."

Finley and the Pokemon soon growled at Oscar in frustration.

"Relax," Oscar told them before looking back at the girl who soon began to cry, refusing to take her along. "That answer's no. Oh, no. D-Don't do that. You're fine."

"Oh..." Evie pouted softly as she felt sad for the girl before facing the others. "Guys, maybe she should come along with us."

"What?!" Oscar asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, I think she should come along too." Alexandrite smiled.

"Besides there's no way we're leaving her on her own." Hercules said.

"All she has to do is walk down that path and she'll be in the Emerald City soon." Oscar said.

"All in favor, raise your hands." Doug told the others as he raised his right hand.

Evie, Hercules, Alexandrite, Finley, the Pokemon, and the girl soon raise their hands/paws.

"All those opposed?" Doug then asked.

Oscar raised his hand, but he was alone and growled a bit towards Finley.

"Then it's settled," Evie said before looking down at the china girl. "You're coming with us, sweetie."

"Oh! Thank you~" The china girl beamed at being able to come along with them.

"Fine! Fine! You wanna come? Come!" Oscar complained in defeat. "We'll all go, it'll be a big party!"

"Great! Let's go kill her ourselves a witch!" The girl beamed as she soon skipped on ahead down the yellow brick road.

Oscar and Finley soon looked at each other before following the china girl and the others towards the Dark Forest

"You almost remind me of a very special friend of mine," Evie smiled at the girl. "She's like the little sister I'd always wanted."

"Aw." The girl smiled back.

"So, what's your name?" Alexandrite asked her.

"Yeah, we should know the name of our new traveling friend." Hercules smiled.

"My name?" The girl blinked.

"Surely you have a name." Evie replied.

"Oh... I don't have a name..." The girl replied. "I've always just been a 'China Girl'."

"Hmm... How about China then?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, I like it." China smiled.

Evie and Doug smiled back before they began to leave the porcelain village to continue their quest. 


	7. Chapter 7

And so, the group continued to walk down the yellow brick road and where they soon were greeted by crows as they each just said they were going die.

"I'm beginning to hate crows." Alexandrite said.

"You and me both, Sis." Hercules replied.

"Hmph... There's no need to be rude." Evie firmly pouted.

The crows just laughed at her as they kept going.

"Doug, I really miss everybody back in Auradon," Evie frowned to her dwarf boyfriend. "I'm supposed to be helping Mal with the wedding. We were going to do cake samples, have an engagement party with Belle and the other Disney Princesses, and... And... And..."

"It's going to be okay, Evie," Doug smiled. "Just think about what Felicity's mom and uncle did when they had adventures with our parents 20 years ago. They were scared sometimes, but they prevailed until the very end, didn't they?"

"...Well, yes, I suppose that's true." Evie nodded.

"And we're having our very own adventures and you're not alone," Doug smiled as he took her hands. "It's good to have others believe in you, but to be a good and growing person, you need to believe in yourself."

Evie smiled back before she gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thanks, Doug~"

"You're welcome," Doug smiled warmly from the kiss before smirking. "Besides, you're a lot better than these obnoxious buzzards any old day."

"We heard that!" The crows glared.

"We know." Evie and Doug smirked.

"Nice comeback, guys." Oscar said.

"Wizard?" China asked out of fear as she held her hands up to him.

Oscar soon bent down and gently picked her up before putting her on his left shoulder before seeing Finley doing the same thing before walking on ahead.

"They're just a bunch of birdbrains." Doug huffed as they kept going.

Evie giggled as she followed him further down the yellow brick road. China looked a bit scared as the crows continued to tease them. Oscar soon decided to pick China up and put her on his shoulder which made the others happy to see. Finley soon grinned at Oscar, holding his arms out as he hoped for the same treatment as the group laughed a little bit.

"Come on!" Oscar rolled his eyes as they continued down the yellow brick road.

* * *

They soon began walking into the Dark Forest, they felt the evil presence all around them.

"I'm scared," China frowned worriedly. "You think there are ghosts out here?"

"No, of course not." Hercules shook his head.

"Evil spirits maybe?" China continued. "The undead?"

"The undead?" Oscar repeated before sighing as China began to get scared again. "Will you stop that?"

"Why do I get this creepy feeling we're being watched?" Doug asked.

Doug was right as there were many glowing eyes watching them, but as soon as the group turned around, the eyes closed, making it seem like they were gone, but the moment they turned back around, the eyes opened up, watching the group again as if ready to attack.

"There it is again." Doug said.

The group turned around to not see anything again and where they soon then turned back around.

"Okay, seriously, this forest is dark and creepy." Alexandrite said.

"Hence the name." Hercules reminded as this was called 'The Dark Forest' for a reason.

The glowing yellow eyes kept coming back and going away every time they turned around as they walked along, trying to be calm, though it felt nearly impossible.

"Something is definitely amiss." Evie said as Meowstic dashed over and jumped up onto her trainer's shoulder for comfort.

They soon heard a howl and then snapping of branches behind them as Finley screeched and hollered in fright, coming to Oscar for protection.

"Finley!" The others complained.

"Something's got my tail! Something's got my tail!" Finley cried out as Oscar grabbed a hold of him.

"We're all here!" Doug said protectively and strongly. "There's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, a plant snarled, coming to life right in front of them, making them all scream and panic as it had glowing yellow eyes.

"No! What is it?!" Oscar screamed.

"I don't know!" Alexandrite screamed.

"Look out!" China screamed.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Finley screamed.

"Can't we just click our heels together and say 'There's no place like home'?!" Doug frowned.

The plants then continued to attack and tried to impale them.

"This way!" Muscles spoke up as he ran off one way, having the others follow him.

The group then followed him deeper into the forest while they still had the chance. Luckily, they managed to get away from the violent and killer plants.

"Hate the Dark Forest! Hate the Dark Forest!" Finley complained.

"Oh, my gosh! That was close!" China sighed in relief.

"Thank Grimm for that." Evie added as she panted.

Hercules hugged Alexandrite, trying to soothe and calm down his sister.

"W-W-W-Where are we?" Alexandrite soon asked out of fear.

"Looks like a graveyard." Evie commented.

"This must be the place." Oscar remarked.

"So how are you gonna kill The Wicked Witch?" China asked Oscar.

"All we need to do is get her magic wand," Oscar simply stated. "Once we destroy that, she's finished."

"Why don't you just use this?" China offered as she brought out a small knife.

"It's got a knife!" Finley panicked

"Where'd you get that?" Oscar asked China.

"I'm made of china," China told him. "I gotta protect myself somehow."

"Give me that." Oscar said as he took the knife away from her.

"Hey!" China pouted.

Oscar soon threw the knife away.

"Oscar!" Doug and Evie complained.

"I keep telling you, call me 'Oz'." Oscar insisted.

Doug and Evie rolled their eyes, but still glared at him for doing that to poor China.

"Honestly!" Oz scoffed to Doug, Evie, and China.

"Honestly, yourself." Evie retorted with a harumph.

They soon saw a hooded figure coming towards the cemetery.

"Oh, no!" Doug panicked as he feared the worst. "It's The Grim Reaper!"

"Don't be silly," Hercules told him. "It's probably The Wicked Witch."

Aipom seemed to shake his head at that, though no one saw him do it as he knew more than they did.

"Come on." Oscar told the others as they went and crouched down to hide.

The hooded figure went over to a rock as it soon brought out what they were looking for which was the Wicked Witch's wand.

"She just put down her wand." Hercules whispered.

"But how are we going to get it without her seeing us?" Alexandrite whispered.

Oscar soon pulled Finley and China Girl down behind the rock.

"Hey!" China pouted.

"Listen up, here's the plan," Oscar said as he began to draw a plan in the ground. "Wicked Witch; the triangle. Monkey, you're the X. I'm the O. Evie, Doug, Hercules, Alexandrite? You're all squares and your little Pocket Monster friends are pluses. China, you're the squiggly line." he then began.

"I wanna be a heart," China piped up. "Can I be a heart?"

"Alright, fine. You're a... You're a heart," Oscar rolled his eyes as he drew the symbols in the dirt. "Now, heart and squares stay here as O and pluses make their way over here. X counters thusly. Clear so far?" he then asked the others.

Suddenly, Finley sneezed into the dirt, messing up the "Wizard's" drawing in the dirt.

"Bless you." China told the monkey.

"Good work. You just sneezed away the plan." Oscar deadpanned.

"Sorry." Finley said nervously.

"Never mind!" Oscar rolled his eyes. "Just go over there and make some weird animal noise with the Pocket Monsters, I'll grab the wand when she's not looking. Get out of here!"

"Great plan, Oz." Doug replied cynically.

"Except for one thing." Hercules said.

"And that would be?" Oscar asked.

"Aipom's wandered off." Hercules replied.

"What?!" The others panicked quietly.

"Where did he go?!" Alexandrite asked.

"Aipom, you can't just wander off like that!" Doug hissed as he looked around. "Ugh... Where is he?"

Aipom was soon trying to get towards the hooded figure to get the wand.

"We better go after him and be very quiet." Evie quietly suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want The Wicked Witch to see him or us." Alexandrite nodded quietly.

"Monkey, go and make animal noises so she'll be distracted." Oscar whispered to Finley.

Finley soon flew off to where he would distract the hooded figure as Oscar and the others, minus China, sneaked off to go after Aipom and to get the wand. Meowstic, Muscles, and Bunny soon began to go after Finley and Aipom.

"Be careful." Evie whispered worriedly and nervously as she bit her lip to her Pokemon.

"Come on! Come on!" China soon urged Oscar to go after them as they hid around.

Oscar soon as the hooded figure was opening the lock to the cemetery gates. He then took that time to sneak up and was about to take the wand when the hooded figure turned around.

"Oh, no!" Doug yelped.

Oscar quickly hid back down and when the hooded figure came up close and extended their hand, about to take the wand until they heard a sound not too far away from them.

"Moo!" Finley soon began to make sounds, though not like a monkey, but like a cow.

"A cow?" Evie couldn't help but deadpan. "You gotta be kidding me. He's a monkey and the _one_ sound he decides to go with, he decides to moo like a cow. Are you serious right now?!" she then complained.

Aipom began to make his usual Pokemon cry while smiling as he began to jump in place. The hooded figure soon began to go to where it heard the animal and Pokemon noises. Oscar soon stood up before he picked up the wand before he and the others began to make their way back to China.

"Come on, come on," China whispered. "Hurry."

"I got it!" Oscar soon told the others as he swiped the wand.

"Break it!" Finley urged.

"Break it, Wizard! Break it!" China added.

Oscar then looked ready to break the wand.

"Did you say Wizard?" The hooded figure soon asked before the wand could be broken.

The group soon suddenly screamed as they saw the hooded figure upon them.

"Are you really the Wizard?" The hooded figure soon asked Oscar.

"Um... That's a complicated question," Doug stammered bashfully. "I mean, what is a wizard? We-"

The hooded figure soon removed the hood, showing a very familiar face which made the others gasp softly.

"Yes. I'm the wizard," Oscar soon said as he stepped over to the figure. "And these are my little helpers."

"Then there's hope." The figure replied, showing to be a woman, nodded as she looked at Oscar.

"What's going on?" China soon whispered to Finley.

"Not sure," Finley whispered back. "I sneezed the plan away."

Aipom began to run up to the figure as he climbed up her before giving her a hug while smiling.

"Uh, why is Aipom hugging The Wicked Witch?" Hercules asked.

"Because maybe that's not The Wicked Witch." Alexandrite said.

"Hello, down there," The woman giggled and soon bent down, picking up Aipom and nuzzled her nose into his face. "My, my, you are always a curious and adventurous little thing."

Aipom nodded in agreement, looking a bit bashful and giggled at her comfort.

"I've waited so long to meet you." The woman soon said to Oscar.

"So we've never met?" Oscar asked curiously.

"Certainly not," The woman shook her head. "I'd remember a thing like that."

"And you've never been to Kansas?" Alexandrite guessed.

"What is Kansas?" The woman then asked. "Is that where you're from?"

"Well, our pal Oz is, but we're sorta from out of town and ended up meeting him." Evie explained.

"Oh, my... You must have traveled very far to get to the land of Oz." The woman then said to them.

"Yeah, we did." Oscar replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"Here's your wand," Finley said, offering the woman her wand back. "Sorry I mooed. And to think, you almost killed Glinda for a bit of gold." he then scolded Oscar.

"A bit? There are mountains of it, buddy," Oscar defended as the group glared at him and even the woman seemed to give him a cold look. "Not that I was g-going to do it. I-I wasn't really going to break your wand." he then quickly covered up.

"Follow me." Glinda suggested as she soon walked on ahead.

"Okay." Oscar then nodded and he began to follow her.

The others back in Auradon continued to watch this.

* * *

"Oh, that woman is as pretty as my mother," Andrea beamed. "You might have heard of her: Glinda the Good Witch of the South."

"For some reason, I always thought it was North?" Ben remarked.

"Yeah, well, shows what you know," Andrea rolled her eyes before smirking. "My mother is the best in all of the Land of Oz."

"Yeah, well, _my_ mom's the best in all of the land of Auradon." Audrey retorted.

"We have so much in common." Audrey smiled.

"We sure do." Andrea smiled back.

"Hmm..." Dot hummed to herself as she thought back to when the group met Natalie.

"What's up, Dot?" Neddie asked his sister.

"I'm just thinking about something..." Dot said softly.

"That's a dangerous pastime," Gil smiled as he came in between the siblings. "My dad said so."

"What are you thinking about?" Neddie asked his sister.

"That Natalie lady... Something seemed almost bad about her," Dot said. "Like evil bad, even though she didn't show it."

"Something tells me we'll see her somewhere later on." Mal said.

"Do you think that she might be The Wicked Witch?" Ben asked Dot.

"I dunno about The Wicked Witch, but she did seem a bit dark and mysterious," Dot replied. "Not to mention how close and fond of Evie that she seemed to be."

"Well, in that case, I hope she's not The Evil Queen," Ben said nervously. "That woman sounds like bad news."

"Evil might be powerful, but wicked always wins." Andrea warned the others.

The two school groups nodded as they continued to watch Doug and Evie's adventure outside of Auradon.

* * *

Oscar and Glinda were soon walking down a path together as they bonded and got to know each other better, though back at the Emerald City, the kids were able to see Evanora's true colors as she watched this through her crystal ball.

"No. No, no, no, no. It cannot be!" Evanora complained as she saw what was happening. "I curse you, Glinda. You shall be dead, I'll see you dead yet. I curse you and your pretty little face!"

The doors to the room were soon heard opened as someone was heard coming in and where it was Theodora.

"Sister! Sister, the Wizard and his traveling companions are missing! I've looked everywhere, but they're gone," Theodora called out before she saw Evanora by her crystal ball. "What is it? Where is the Wizard? And the children and their Pokemon?"

"Where's the wizard? And the children and the Pokemon?" Evanora asked after clearing her throat. "With Glinda."

"Then it's happening," Theodora said as she looked into the crystal ball to see what was going on. "Oh, sister, they're fulfilling the prophecy. They'll bring her darkness to the light and peace to the land." she then told Evanora.

"Yes, I-I'm certain that's what is happening. It must be," Evanora nodded and soon put some powder in her hand and soon brought out a small wooden music box that looked rather familiar.

"Where did you get that?" Theodora asked.

"This? Oh, it was a gift from the Wizard," Evanora replied. "He came to my chambers last night. Oh, how we danced, for hours it seemed~" she then opened up the music box. "Oh, I can still feel his body pressed against mine. Oh, sister, you were right about him. He is the great wizard, he must be to make me feel the way I feel."

Theodora soon looked devastated.

"Oh, no. Not you too, sister?" Evanora then said off that expression.

"He said we would rule Oz together," Theodora frowned. "He said I would be his queen."

"Did he?" Evanora asked before walking up to Theodora before she held her hand as she got up closer to her. "Are you quite sure it wasn't you who said it to him?" she then asked quietly.

Theodora soon looked at her sister before she left her and went to her own room, sobbing after hearing what she was told. Evanora nodded before smirking a bit at Theodora's heartbreak.

* * *

The Auradon and Oz kids couldn't help but feel sorry for Theodora as she seemed to sincerely love Oscar and they just wished that they could help her, but they had to stay back home until Doug and Evie's adventure would be over.

* * *

"Life is unfair sometimes, isn't it?" A new voice asked Theodora as she cried her eyes out.

"W-Who's there?" Theodora asked with a sniffle.

Natalie was seen coming into the scene.

"Natalie?" Dot asked.

"What's she doing there?" Neddie added.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Dot said.

"You look so sad," Natalie said as she came out to see Theodora. "You don't need to be sad."

"Oh, but I feel hopeless now," Theodora frowned. "I thought I found love, but it seems to be gone now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Natalie tutted and shook her head. "I know how that feels sometimes."

"You... You do?" Theodora sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"I was once deeply and happily in love and hope to be with someone who I was going to treat like a King," Natalie smiled innocently before narrowing her eyes in anger. "But then someone stole him from me and my big chance. I had to go with someone else and have a life far away from home. It made me dark and wicked, so I wanted to turn back time and make it right in my favor."

"So... What did you do?" Theodora asked.

"Before I tell you that, I think we should become friends," Natalie said with a dark smirk. "I think it would be very good for both of us and I can help you get what you want~"

"You can?" Theodora asked.

"That's right." Natalie nodded.

"I knew there was something not right about her," Dot glared. "She's evil."

"How?" Theodora asked Natalie.

"Oh, just trust me," Natalie replied to Theodora. "How do you feel about this?"

Theodora narrowed her eyes as she watched Glinda and Oscar together. "Angry... Furious... Envious... Jealous..." she then listed her negative emotions with a scowl.

"Dark and wicked?" Natalie smirked.

"Yes..." Theodora narrowed her eyes before pouting softly. "But revenge isn't the answer."

"You might think that now, but I'll let you think more about it later," Natalie replied as she smirked. "Just remember what we talked about. I can help you out if you will let me, but as you're upset right now, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."

"Thank you." Theodora said.

"What are friends for?" Natalie asked with a smirk before leaving the room.

* * *

"Well, I can honestly say that this Natalie person must be up to something evil." SJ said.

"Natalie... Will I see you again?" Theodora asked her new friend.

"Of course you will," Natalie replied. "Especially when you go through certain changes."

* * *

Theodora looked curious about what Natalie meant by that and soon nodded.

* * *

"Frank, do you think we can get an all-access footage focusing on Natalie?" Mal asked.

"I'll try," Frank replied as he typed on a keyboard. "Do you suspect something?"

"Yeah, I think that Dot's right," Mal nodded. "Natalie's hiding something and I intend to find out what it could possibly be."

"Then I'll do the best I can to get all-access footage to focus on Natalie." Frank replied.

Theodora soon sat down in front of her mirror, happy to know that she had someone to look forward to seeing again besides Oscar.

* * *

Frank stuck his tongue out in deep concentration while everyone continued to watch the video footage.

* * *

Theodora sighed a bit, feeling upset because of Oscar. "You fool," she then began to cry before crying out in pain as her tears suddenly brought out burn marks on her skin and saw what just happened to her. "Serves you right!" she then screamed out and smashed her mirror.

* * *

Audrey and Andrea seemed to wince and held onto each other in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evanora stood before her army of minions. "I want Glinda and that wizard torn to shreds. Do not fail me a second time. Rise!" she then commanded them.

The minions then flew off and an army marched on the ground to carry out her wishes

"Okay, I think I got it." Frank said as he made the footage switch before they would go to Glinda and the others in The Dark Forest.

Natalie was walking off to her own space as some music began to play for her and she seemed to be having her very own musical sequence. "Finally the moment I was hoping would come, The moment destiny would realize it chose the wrong one, There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling~," she then started to sing as she began to change from her pleasant woman form into a wicked, dark queen form. "The pain I knew when fate turned its back on my heart, At last will be the descendants' when their lives fall apart, Suddenly the future's looking more appealing, Once I was filled with rage, Now I enjoy the ride, It's so electrifying, Watching all their dreams denied~" she then grinned darkly as she came toward a crystal ball that had two people who looked like Cherry's parents who were being terrorized as she looked down at them.

"Who are those two people?" Ben wondered.

"I dunno, but they kinda look familiar." Mal commented before shrugging.

"Oh, I will fly into tomorrow, The adventurers full of sorrow, finally paying for their sins, I'll smile all the while they are crying, Inside they're slowly dying, Learning darkness always wins~," "Natalie" continued to sing as she flew into the crystal ball, tormenting the couple who were scattered and running through the crystal ball, unable to get out. "Oh, good may be powerful, But darkness always wins~"

The couple continued to run as they passed by a portrait of Evie's mother: The Evil Queen, though there seemed to be another portrait of Natalie's true form which said "Queen Narissa" underneath the plaque, revealing her true name.

"If The Good King could see me now, he would ache with regret, 'Cuz he'd witness all the glory darkness gets, He went and made Ingrid queen and _my_ blood boil~," The woman continued to sing as she tormented the couple she kept trapped. "But that's all history, Time they all understood, What they call green with envy, I just call looking good, Oh, I will fly into tomorrow, The adventurers full of sorrow, finally paying for their sins, The strife their life was so enchanted, They took it all for granted, Now they'll dream what could've been, Oh, good may be powerful, But darkness always wins... Oh, a happy ending will be mine, because darkness always WI-I-I-I-INS!~"

"Queen Narissa?" Mal asked. "Who's that?"

Jay and Carlos shrugged in response.

"You mean, you don't know?" Chad asked the VKs.

"We never heard of her... That I know of anyway," Jay shrugged. "She seems to know Evie's mom though."

"Well, whoever this Queen Narissa is, she won't." Mal glared.

"But why would she want Theodora to think she was her friend?" Neddie asked.

"No doubt for something evil." Andrea said.

Frank soon tried to work with the remote he invented, sticking his tongue out and groaned.

"Problem?" Felicity asked him.

"We have to go back to the others," Frank replied. "Maybe we'll see what's going on with this 'Queen Narissa' later."

"All right," Felicity said. "Merci beaucop anyway, Frank. You remind me of a very young Tech E. Coyote."

"Oh, well, thanks." Frank smiled bashfully.

* * *

**_Back at the cemetery..._ **

"On the day my father died we lost a kind and noble leader, and a dark shadow was cast across this land," Glinda began to explain to Oscar. "I've had to stand alone against Evanora and watch as towns were destroyed, children were orphaned and my heart's broken. I've been unable to protect the good people of Oz by myself. With only a faith in my father's prophecy, I've waited for you, great wizard from Kansas, to come and set things right along with your friends and their special pets."

"Oh, so that's the prophecy," Oscar said with an awkward smile before looking over to the group Finley and China before looking back over to Glinda. "Um, well, you see, when I agreed to be king I didn't realize how complicated this all was."

"She knows." Glinda said quietly.

"What?" Oscar asked her.

"Evanora knows you and the children and their special pets know the truth now," Glinda replied before pointing over what she saw. "Look."

"Oh, no..." China frowned.

Meowstic felt very scared and hid behind Muscles and Aipom with Bunny, both Pokemon holding onto each other and shivering.

"What do we do?" Doug asked nervously.

"Wizard, now's the time." Glinda decided.

"The time?" Oscar asked nervously.

"Use your magic." Glinda urged.

"No!" Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, and Hercules panicked.

"Oh, my magic. Yes!" Oscar nodded and soon took out his red hanky from his pocket. "Uh..."

Evanora's army soon suddenly broke through the gates of the cemetery.

"I think we should run!" Oscar suggested.

"Run?" Glinda and the kids asked, though the kids in deadpan.

"Yeah." Oscar nodded.

"You heard the wizard, run!" Glinda told Finley, China, and the others.

"Let's get out of here!" China cried out as they soon ran off together as the army continued to march toward them.

"Let's go!" Oscar told the others.

"They're gaining on us!" Finley panicked.

Suddenly, Glinda stopped and turned around.

"Uh, Glinda, what are you doing?" Evie asked.

Glinda soon began to use her wand to make the fog go all around the place.

"Is that going to stop them?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know." Glinda replied.

The fog soon went out to the army as they all soon stopped once they were hit by the fog and looked confused of where to go. Luckily because of the fog, the group was soon freed and saved, all sighing thankfully in relief.

* * *

"Nice work, we lost 'em." Oscar approved to Glinda.

"Phew, that was close." Finley sighed in relief.

"Yeah." China added.

"I think I'm gonna be okay." Evie sighed softly as Doug smiled at her, coming to check on her.

"You okay, Alex?" Hercules asked his sister.

"Yes, I think so," Alexandra nodded before looking over. "Wait... There's someone screaming."

"I hear it too." Glinda nodded.

"Ugh... Now what?" Doug complained.

They all then began to listen, and then suddenly one of Evanora's minions, which was a flying howling monkey, came through the fog and howled at them. The group soon screamed and made a run for it.

"They're gonna kill us!" China panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can lose them in the fog!" Doug told the others.

They all continued to run as they ran into the fog, starting to lose the Evanora's minions as one of them was almost going to catch them only to crash into a statue.

"Whew! We got away." Evie sighed.

Doug soon hugged Evie to help soothe her and calm her down. Out of the fog came another monkey who snarled at them. The group then took that time to run away again, trying to lead more and more of the monkeys into the statues since that seemed to work the last time. Eventually, it was just Oscar, Doug, and Evie out of the fog as they seemed to lose the rest of their group, even including their Pokemon.

"Monkey? Little China Girl?" Oscar called, only hearing his echo. "Weird animal friends?"

"Wizard, I'm over here!" China soon called back.

Oscar soon rushed over, seeing China on a flying monkey's back, but luckily it was just Finley, but she was soon sent flying in the air.

"Oh, no!" Evie cried out.

"Help! Catch me, please!" China panicked as if she fell, that would be grave disaster for her.

Aipom soon came out with Meowstic, Muscles, and Bunny, catching China with his large tail and the tail's end which resembled a hand.

"Oh, thank goodness." Evie sighed in relief, putting her hand over her pounding heart.

"China, are you okay?" Doug asked their new friend.

"Yes." China nodded in relief before she got off of Aipom's tail and the kids happily collected and reunited with their respective Pokemon.

"I'm okay too." Finley added as he came out to join them.

They soon heard more monkeys coming after them and they had to run away yet again.

"Go!" China urged the others.

"Great, stupid fog! Is this your big idea on how to save us?" Oscar complained to Glinda. "Shouldn't Hercules, like, I dunno, wrestle them and send them flying with Muscles? I've seen those two in action!"

"Well, it was the best I could do under the circumstances." Glinda defended as they continued to run off together.

"And in case you haven't noticed, there are too many of those flying baboons for just the two of us to wrestle and send flying!" Hercules told Oscar while running.

Muscles nodded in confirmation while running. They continued to run for a while until they reached a cliff and where Oscar was about to fall off.

"Mr. Diggs! Look out!" Alexandrite shrieked.

Glinda soon held onto the man as this was a very dangerous and scary situation.

"Take this! Monkey! Don't let go!" Oscar cried out, tossing his stuff to the others, as he was very close to falling off of the edge.

"Grab my tail!" Finley warned China as she then held onto his tail. "Ow! Not so hard!"

Doug and Evie hugged Glinda from behind and pulled back on her as she then pulled Oscar up and over the edge.

Unfortunately, the evil flying monkeys were still coming.

"They're getting closer!" China panicked.

"What do we do?" Alexandrite frowned.

"What do we do? Just do what I do," Glinda suggested before looking at Oscar. "Unless you've got something?"

"Uh... No, you go." Oscar smiled sheepishly since she had actual magic while he did not.

Glinda nodded, then took off her cloak, and suddenly stepped over the edge and simply fell off from it, falling fearlessly down the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" Oscar cried out. "Wanda!"

"Her name is Glinda." Hercules corrected.

"Right, because that's more important right now!" Oscar rolled his eyes.

Finley soon came by with China on his back, spreading his wings out.

"Where are you going?" Oscar asked.

"She said do what she did." Finley reminded.

"Just 'cuz she jumped off the cliff you're gonna jump off the cliff?" Oscar nearly deadpanned.

"I have wings." Finley reminded as he turned and flew off with China.

"What about us?!" Oscar cried out as he was in place with the teenagers and their Pokémon.

The Pokemon soon ran way back into their PokéBalls.

"Oh, that's just great." Oscar rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"Come on!" China called out to the others.

Oscar and the others soon looked back to see the evil flying monkeys still flying toward them. Aipom began to simply latch onto Doug since he didn't have a PokeBall to hide in.

"Well, we might as well join them." Alexandrite said, referring to China, Finley, and Glinda.

Oscar and the teenagers soon covered their eyes before jumping off the cliff and screamed. The monkeys soon flew off right over the cliff and above the clouds, narrowly missing Oscar and the others.

* * *

Audrey bit her fist as she looked scared and nervous.

"Come now, this is the past," Andrea told her possible new friend. "They're gonna be okay."

"How do you know for sure?" Audrey asked.

"Because my mom is Glinda," Andrea smiled. "She would never let anything bad happen to Dorothy Gale, she won't let anything bad happen to the others."

Audrey looked over and soon looked back at the screen to see what Andrea meant.

* * *

Eventually, once the monkeys were out of sight, Glinda began to come out from the clouds in her very own bubble. And as she did, so did everyone else as they flew all around in the bubbles to safety.

"See?" Andrea smiled at Audrey.

"Hm... I guess you were right then," Audrey smirked. "I wasn't scared for them."

"Uh-huh... Right..." Mal nodded and rolled her eyes.

Doug soon opened his eyes and looked around before laughing and he soon gently pet Aipom on his back. "Hey, buddy, we're gonna be okay," he then said. "We're gonna be all right."

Aipom opened his eyes before seeing they were in a bubble.

"Phew... We're safe." Alexandrite said as she and the others soon opened their eyes.

"Phew! Thank goodness." Evie sighed.

"Whee!" China cheered.

Oscar yelped as he had a hard time adjusting to his bubble, by running, though he slipped in it. The others chuckled a bit as they rode along in their own bubbles. Finley didn't have a bubble since he could fly himself across the skies.

"They'll never believe this back in Auradon Prep." Evie commented as they flew around the clouds.

"Oh, I think we will." Mal smiled.

Oscar soon looked ahead as he and the others saw giant crystals of emerald around them as they followed Glinda to where ever she was taking them.

"Incredible." Alexandrite said.

"This is amazing." Hercules said.

"You don't think those will actually burst our bubbles, do you?" Doug asked them.

"I doubt it," Alexandrite replied. "Have a sense of adventure, Doug."

Doug just groaned, though he smiled as Aipom crawled around him, nuzzling up to him. "Aww... You're pretty cool, little guy," he said softly with a small smile. "Well, I might not be Pokemon Trainer material like the others or that kid Ash Ketchum, but I guess I can try to look out for you."

Aipom beamed before hugging Doug across his shoulders in excitement.

"It's going' kind of fast, huh?" Oscar asked nervously before he soon saw a small city forming before him. "Hey, is that a wall?" he then asked.

"Of sorts," Glinda nodded. "It repels our enemies and protects us from harm."

"But we're headed straight for it!" Oscar reminded nervously.

"Yes, we are." Glinda nodded.

"And going very fast," Oscar replied nervously and fearfully. "How do you, uh...? Does this thing have any breaks?" he then asked before trying to slow the bubble down. "I'm going too fast! I'm gonna die!"

"You needn't worry, Wizard," Glinda coaxed. "It's a magic wall, and all good-hearted souls get to pass through."

"He's gonna die." Hercules and Alexandrite said to each other cynically.

"I'm gonna die!" Oscar panicked.

"Well, this will test to see if he will pass through." Evie said.

"Yep." Doug nodded.

Aipom nodded in agreement.

"I don't doubt you'll make it, Evie." Doug smiled.

"Oh... Thanks, Doug." Evie smiled back, blushing a bit.

Aipom soon looked at Doug curiously. "Do you like her?" he then asked.

"Well... Yeah," Doug admitted as he blushed. "She is my girlfriend, even if she's The Evil Queen's daughter and I'm from the Seven Dwarves."

"Well, I think that love should be love, no matter what it is," Alexandrite piped up. "I hope I find a boyfriend like that someday~"

"When you're a bit older." Hercules replied.

"Aw, Herkie..." Alexandrite sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eventually, the others passed through with ease, but it was just all up to Oscar right now.

"WANDA!" Oscar cried out, still getting The Good Witch's name wrong, though luckily for him, he soon made it through with the others.

"See? You made it and you didn't die." Evie told Oscar.

"So, I guess he _does_ have a good heart." Hercules said.

"At times he shows it, just not all the time." Alexandrite said.

"Though it won't be the last time he lies about being a Wizard." Doug muttered to himself.

"It's beautiful." China smiled.

"Looks really amazing." Evie nodded.

They soon came closer into the city and the people in the city began to cheer for them.

"We've waited a long time for you, Wizard." Glinda told Oscar as they came into the city.

"All hail the great and powerful Oz!" Someone in the crowd announced. "And his friends and their pets!"

The crowd soon cheered in excitement at their visitors.

"Thank you!" Oscar beamed at the cheering crowd. "Well, you're a wonderful crowd! You put the merry back in the merry Land of Oz."

The crowd cheered as Oscar and Glinda soon began to walk off together along with the teenagers and Aipom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, what's your name?" A girl asked China.

"You're very beautiful." A second girl said to China.

"Oh, thank you." Chin smiled.

"Girls, listen. I am not a toy, I am not a toy," Finley told two girls before getting kissed by the two girls. "Oz! Kids!"

Alexandrite and Evie giggled a little bit.

"My, my, what pretty hair and how young and what a pretty face you have~" A black-haired girl with clear skin said, taking Evie by her arm suddenly and looked up and down at her.

"Oh... Uh... Thank you," Evie smiled bashfully as she looked back at the girl who was around her age. "It's my natural hair of course."

"You seem like you've come from very far away." The girl said with a small smirk.

"You could say that, yeah... Even further than Kansas," Evie nodded before squinting her eyes slightly. "Say, don't I know you? ...You seem familiar somehow."

"I'm not sure what you mean," The girl said innocently. "I'm just here with my best friend coming to meet you in person~"

"Oh, that's good to know." Evie said.

"Yes, she should be around here somewhere." The girl said innocently while looking around.

"Can you tell me what she looks like?" Evie smiled. "Maybe my friends and I can help you find her."

"Of course," The girl replied. "She has blonde hair with blue and was wearing a green dress."

* * *

"It's Esabella!" Mal, Jay, Lonnie, Ben, Felicity, and Chip gasped as they suddenly shot up from their seats before looking at each other. " _You_ know her? How? Did you meet her?" they then asked each other, still talking at once.

"WAIT!" Felicity soon cried out to make them stop. "There's a pattern going on around here."

"Yeah, it seems she's in almost every one of our adventures that we've been on." Chip said.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure we can find her." Evie smiled.

"Oh, thank you." The girl replied.

"By the way, what's your name?" Evie asked.

"Margaret Eastwood." The girl replied.

"Margaret," Evie smiled. "What a lovely name."

"Margaret sounds like an old lady name." Doug whispered to himself.

"Doug!" Evie scolded.

"Oh, sorry," Doug smiled sheepishly. "I guess it can't be worse than Mabel?"

"You're a classy boy, aren't you?" Margaret deadpanned to the teenage dwarf.

"I-I think I'll be quiet now." Doug said, looking as bashful as one of his uncles, as he stepped aside.

"While we search for my friend I couldn't help but notice your adult friend," Margaret said. "Is he really the Wizard?"

"Um, of course." Evie smiled nervously.

"Really? Hmm... I expected him to look more like a wizard and not just a man in a top hat." Margaret said.

"Yeah, well, um, he's a modern wizard," Evie made up. "That's just how they all look nowadays."

"Ya don't say~" Margaret replied, almost suspiciously.

"Evie, you promised not to lie after we moved into Auradon." Meowstic whispered as she came out of her PokeBall.

"Shh~" Evie shushed Meowstic nervously as she tried to keep calm.

China and Finley were still having trouble with the kids who treated them like toys.

"Oh, hey! You stop that right now," Doug told the kids. "China and Finley aren't toys!"

"Aww..." The kids pouted.

Aipom began to try and think of how to keep the kids happy without getting taken as a toy before he got an idea. The monkey-like Pokemon soon started to do a little dance to entertain the kids.

"Aipom, what're you doing?" Doug asked.

Aipom shushed the teenage dwarf before he continued to dance. The kids looked over and laughed as they crowded around Aipom. Aipom smiled, not minding the dance at all, and had fun keeping the kids happy.

"Wow, thanks," China said to Doug. "I think your new monkey friend saved us."

"Yeah, he sure did." Finley said.

"So that's why he was dancing," Doug smiled. "Clever Aipom."

"What? No fireworks?" Oscar asked Glinda as he noticed they didn't have fireworks for a show of his greatness.

"Don't get greedy." Alexandrite scolded Oscar.

"They should have fireworks for The Great and Powerful Oz and his friends, shouldn't they?" Oscar smirked boastfully.

"This is going to come back to bite you if you don't stop." Alexandrite warned.

"What are fireworks?" Glinda soon asked, feeling confused.

Alexandrite smirked a bit.

"Remind me to show you sometime." Oscar soon told Glinda.

"Unless there's something you'd like to confess, Oz?" Alexandrite suggested as she crossed her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Oscar told her.

"Glinda, I didn't know if you'd like these or these." A man said as he showed two different bouquets of flowers to The Good Witch.

"They're both good, I couldn't possibly decide." Glinda told him.

"What lovely flowers." Evie smiled.

"I like the yellow ones." Alexandrite added.

Glinda just gave a polite smile and the man soon walked away with a smile back. The teenagers and their Pokemon soon stood in the crowd while Oscar and Glinda walked up a set of stairs.

"You know, I should tell you," Oscar nervously said to The Good Witch. "I might not actually be a wizard."

"Yes, I know." Glinda nodded.

"Oh?" Oscar asked with wide eyes.

"Well, at least not any kind of wizard we were expecting." Glinda explained.

"Uh... You could tell?" Oscar then asked.

"Yes. I can also tell you're weak, selfish, slightly egotistical, and a fibber," Glinda replied. "And I can tell that your little friends are very different and more than anyone would expect of them."

"I see... Anything you don't know about me?" Oscar then asked as they quietly talked together.

"Whether or not you'll save my people." Glinda then clarified.

"Uh... No. I just told you," Oscar shook his head nervously. "I'm not the wizard."

"But they don't know that if you can make them believe then you're wizard enough," Glinda whispered to him as they faced the crowd. "These are desperate times after all. Can you make them believe?"

The crowd began to look ready to hear what Oscar would say.

"Will I still get that gold?" Oscar whispered to Glinda.

"Uh-huh." Glinda whispered back.

"Good people of Oz... Your wizard is here!" Oscar soon addressed the crowd as he announced himself.

The crowd soon cheered, though the teenagers and Pokemon looked a bit disappointed.

* * *

This was shown to be being watched by Theodora back in Emerald City with her crystal ball as the Ozites cheered for their new wizard while she was heartbroken and depressed.

"What's the matter, sister?" Evanora asked as she came to check on Theodora.

"Look at how happy they are," Theodora firmly pouted. "Do you think she'll be his queen?"

"Well, of course she'll be his queen. What did you expect?" Evanora nearly scoffed. "Can't compete with Glinda's charms, no one can."

Theodora soon began to cry again, though her tears seemed to be more acidic than normal human tears and were even burning her flesh. "Sister, it hurts." she then said in depression.

"Such is a broken heart, your precious wizard did that to you." Evanora nodded.

"Make it stop." Theodora begged.

"Would you like me to?" Evanora prompted.

Theodora had a bit of a hopeful, though small wicked smile forming.

"Would you like your new friend to join us then?" Evanora then asked.

"Yes, I would very much so." Theodora nodded.

"I shall fetch her for you then." Evanora nodded in return and soon walked off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Narissa soon left her crystal ball and soon became Natalie again, smirking to herself.

"I need to help my sister," Evanora told her. "Perhaps you'd like to help out?"

"I could do that," Natalie smirked. "I just got some work done myself."

"Good for you." Evanora smirked back.

"So shall we help her the same way the king died?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

"What better way?" Evanora asked before seeing Natalie bring out a green apple.

"I had a feeling you would want to do the same thing to her that you did to the king." Natalie smirked.

"It will definitely make Theodora feel a little bit better." Evanora replied, about to take the apple.

"Of course it would," Natalie smirked as she held the apple out of Evanora's reach. "I know you'll use it responsibly though."

Evanora nodded and soon, she caught the apple as it was tossed to her.

"Let's go see Theodora then." Natalie suggested.

"We almost sound evil." Evanora remarked.

"Not evil, dear," Natalie grinned. "Wicked... And wicked and darkness always win~"

Eventually, Theodora was sitting beside Natalie on the chaise couch, surrounded by lit candles all around.

"One bite is all it takes," Evanora instructed Theodora. "One bite, and your world will change forever. One bite and your heart will become impenetrable. One bite and you and I will finally share the throne. Unless you'd rather see Oz and Glinda there."

Theodora looked wide-eyed at that last part before swiping the apple quickly and bit into it before suddenly, a dark aura filled the room and the atmosphere made the lights on the candle fizz out suddenly, though the fire stayed in the fireplace. "You're the wicked one! Not Glinda." she then realized.

Evanora smiled and nodded her head darkly.

"Sister, you lied to me." Theodora realized.

"It's nice isn't it? How clear everything becomes." Evanora said evilly.

"And trust me, you'll feel so much better once the pain goes away." Natalie told Theodora.

Theodora gasped before groaning as she tore off his pearl, breaking it before making her way over to some curtains. "What is happening to me?" she then asked them.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Natalie promised.

"Yes, it's just your heart withering away," Evanora added. "Fear not, Theodora. Soon you will feel nothing at all, except beautiful wickedness."

Theodora soon screamed in pain before she soon looked very dizzy, grabbing the curtain and ripped it off as she suddenly fell to the floor.

"Sister...?" Evanora called softly as soon she and Natalie soon came to take a closer look and soon, Theodora clutched the table, having long, black nails that were almost like claws and she scratched across the tabletop, now becoming rather villainous and wicked.

Theodora soon stood up and looked very different, having sickly green skin and appeared to be very ugly like a bad witch, she grabbed her red hat and it soon became black and pointy.

"Oh, sister, you're hideous," Evanora remarked. "I can cast a simple enchantment and have you looking just the way you were before."

"No! This is who I am now!" Theodora hissed. "I want him to see me like this. I want him to know that he was the one who made me this way!" she soon began to laugh evilly and wickedly as she had changed after biting into the apple.

"Oh, dear..." Evanora said.

"Oh, this is too perfect." Natalie smirked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with Glinda, Oscar, and the teenagers..._ **

"It's imperative you behave like the leader they think you are," Glinda told Oscar. "Morale is essential if you have any hope of defeating Evanora."

"So, Ms. Evanora, do you have a plan?" Doug asked hopefully.

"No, The Wizard has a plan," Glinda clarified. "He's going to lead us into battle and take back the throne.

"And do we have an army to help do this?" Oscar then asked hopefully.

"Of sorts." Glinda nodded.

"Oh, this should be good." Muscles smirked to himself as he stood with Aipom, Bunny, and Meowstic on the floor.

Eventually, Glinda showed the army to Oscar and the teenagers which were random townspeople. "The Quadling, Your Highness." she soon told him as they stood in line.

"You're soldiers?" Oscar asked the group.

"No, sir," One man replied. "Farmers mostly."

"Farmers?" Oscar blinked. "But you can fight?"

"No, sir. Many of us can hoe." Another man replied.

"Oh, you can hoe." Alexandrite then said.

"And I can work with iron." The blacksmith spoke up.

"Well, that's good." Oscar nodded.

"I bake bread." The baker soon added.

"Yummy." The group nodded.

"I can sew." The seamstress spoke up.

"Not so helpful." Oscar replied.

"Ooh, maybe we can work together?" Evie smiled hopefully.

"That sounds nice, dear." The seamstress smiled back.

"I can make a scarecrow." One of the people stated.

"Ah. Well, that'll come in handy." Oscar remarked.

"Maybe you could make him a brain." Doug smirked.

"Don't joke." Hercules smirked back.

* * *

"And these are the tinkers." Glinda said as she show Oscar, the teenagers, and Pokemon a group of old men.

"Are you kidding me?" Oscar whispered to Glinda.

"We're tougher than we look, Wizard." One of the tinkers told him.

The other tinkers voiced their agreement.

"What they lack in stamina the Tinkers make up for in ingenuity; they can build anything." Glinda reassured Oscar.

"And I tell you what else," Another one of the tinkers added. "We can build anything."

"Yeah, I-I got it." Oscar nodded.

"And we're prepared to storm The Emerald City." The tinker continued as the others agreed with him strongly.

"If you don't keel over on the way there." Oscar rolled his eyes then.

Glinda glared in anger and soon reached out at him suddenly.

Oscar yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled away by Glinda as Alexandrite smirked a little from that.

"And Finally, the Munchkins." Glinda then concluded, showing the last of the group of townspeople who had volunteered to be part of the army.

"From The Lollipop Guild and The Lullaby League?" Evie guessed before covering her mouth.

"Why, yes... How did you know?" Glinda replied.

"Lucky guess?" Doug smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yes, some of them are," Glinda nodded. "I hope you kids are ready to fight too."

"Oh, we sure are." Hercules said.

"Yep." Alexandrite nodded.

"I'll do what I can, although I don't know what I can do to help to fight against the Emerald City guard." Doug said.

"And I'm sure the Pokemon will be more than happy to help with the battle." Evie said.

They soon heard music playing as they saw many tall men coming down the stairs, looking ready for battle.

"Are those really the munchkins?" Evie whispered to Glinda.

"Yeah, they seem kinda... Big for munchkins..." Doug added. "I mean, I'm the tallest one in my family, but still."

"Please tell me you gentlemen can fight." Oscar begged to the munchkins who looked big and tall and not short and tiny.

"No, but we make pretty clothes." One of the munchkins said.

"Also we sing." A second one added.

"Ah, no," Oscar then shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

"I like it, I think it's cute," Glinda smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Uh, no offense, sirs, but are you sure you're munchkins?" Doug asked. "I don't wanna be rude, but... You seem kinda big for munchkins."

Suddenly, the tall soldiers burst open their long jackets to reveal several small men all sitting on each other's shoulders and they burst into a song and started dancing about the fulfilled prophecy.

"Ohhhh..." Doug and Evie soon said once they then saw it.

"Okay, that makes much more sense." Alexandrite said.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

"The prophecy was clear the wind would bring you and your young followers here~" The munchkins sang. "And so it was a man named Oz and his young followers would magically appear~"

"Alright, enough." Oscar said.

"No, keep going." Alexandrite said.

"I was quite enjoying it myself." Hercules chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"So sing a battle call, The Wicked Witch will fall, And so the Wonderous Wiz has come to save us all!~" The munchkins continued to sing happily.

"Alright, that's enough!" Oscar demanded. "Munchkins, stop!

Suddenly, the Munchkins stopped and everyone looked at him and the group with him.

"Party Pooper." Hercules rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"They do make beautiful clothes." Glinda remarked.

"Maybe I'll do a collab with Oz someday when we make it back to Auradon." Evie said to herself hopefully.

"Alright. Now, listen, Wanda-" Oscar began.

" _Glinda_." The Good Witch corrected.

"Guys, um... Take five," Oscar soon told the munchkins to get rid of them before he continued to speak to Glinda, looking unsure about this so-called army. "Uh... Glinda, these are all very lovely people. But do you honestly believe that they can kill a wicked witch and an army of flying baboons?"

"I don't expect them to kill anyone." Glinda explained.

"What do you mean?" Alexandrite asked curiously.

"I mean the good people of Oz are forbidden to kill." Glinda revealed.

"Huh. I didn't know that." Evie commented.

"Sure didn't stop The original Wicked Witch." Doug muttered in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Forbidden to-" Oscar asked her before looking to the good people of Oz who smiled and waved at him as he smiled back before facing Glinda again. "You expect me to lead an army that can't kill?"

"If this was easy we wouldn't need a wizard, would we?" Glinda asked him quietly with a smile.

"Well, good thing we will be happy to fight as many of those flying baboons and the Wicked Witch with help from our Pokemon." Hercules whispered to the others.

"Something's wrong!" A woman screamed.

"Ooh, this just keeps getting better and better." Doug sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sarcastic much?" Alexandrite smirked.

"Please try to take this seriously." Hercules advised them both.

"Oh, relax, Herc," Alexandrite rolled her eyes. "I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it, magic or no magic."

* * *

Everyone looks up and saw a mysterious black cloud in the sky surrounding the barrier around the city.

"Oh, my... That looks bad, doesn't it?" Margaret remarked. "What will stop the Wicked Witch?"

"The Wicked Witch isn't powerful enough to get through the wall." Glinda reassured.

"It looks like she's managing." Oscar noted.

"Not by herself she isn't." Glinda shook her head then as the situation quickly got from bad to worse.

"What does that mean?" Evie asked. "Is someone helping her?"

"Everyone, take cover!" Glinda soon called out to the townspeople as this was a very dangerous and horrible situation. "Run, quickly! Take cover! Take the children to safety! Run!"

Soon enough, something burst through the barrier in the form of a fireball as it was going to crash land.

"Glinda!" Oscar called out before getting her out of the way.

Luckily, the fireball didn't hit anyone but did crash land.

"Whew... That was close." Alexandrite sighed.

"But I don't think we're safe just yet." Evie said.

Everyone soon looked at the fire as it glowed and where something soon began to come out of it as they saw a shadowy figure before it was shown as Theodora as her new self. And where this new look of hers frightened the good people of Oz and where she even snarled at them, scaring them even more.

"There's so much good here. It sickens me," Theodora glared before getting out of the hole and went to one of the tinkers. "Still think your wizard can save you from the likes of me? With help from those children and their creatures?"

Margaret hid in the crowd before the blonde girl known as Esabella came over and stood beside her.

The two girls then smirked at each other before they continued to watch Theodora in action.

"Is that who I think it might be?" Doug whispered nervously.

"I think I see it too." Evie whispering back as she nodded in agreement.

Meowstic soon shivered as she hid behind Evie's legs nervously and worriedly.

"Still think your wizard can save you, from the LIKES OF ME?! Theodora snarled at the good Oz people.

The people screamed and panicked as she glided around, scaring them very much.

"Speak up or I will tear out your tongue!" Theodora threatened.

"Who's that?" Oscar asked cluelessly.

Both Hercules and Muscles seemed to face-palm as Theodora began to face the Kansas man.

"Don't you recognize me, Wizard?" Theodora sneered as she overheard that and soon quickly glided towards him. "Have I changed so much?"

"Theodora?" Oscar blinked.

"May I have this dance?" Theodora scowled as she then bowed her head mockingly and soon made Oscar move like a puppet and moved him above the ground, making him dance for her.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Oscar glared.

"Oh... You children..." Theodora smirked as she soon did the same to Doug, Evie, Hercules, and Alexandrite, humiliating them next. "Don't worry... I haven't forgotten about you~"

"Theodora, please stop this!" Alexandrite begged.

"I get it! You're a little upset!" Oscar said to Theodora.

"More than a little I'd guess!" Hercules told him.

Theodora continued to play with them as if they were puppets before freezing them in front of the people in Oz in a dipping pose.

"Theodora, stop it. You're hurting them." Glinda told her.

Theodora then made Oscar spin before making him crash against a wall and dropping to the ground as a bunch of crates and barrels fell down with him.

The teenagers winced before Theodora grinned and was about to do the same to them.

"Theodora... What happened to you?" Oscar asked before she could do anything to them though, but they still levitated in the air.

"YOU happened to me!" Theodora sneered as she dropped the teenagers on top of each other and brought out a fireball in her hand.

"NO!" The teenagers cried out as that looked bad.

Glinda then extinguished the fireball with her wand, shaking her head at Theodora. "This isn't you, it's your sister. She's worked her magic on you. I'd hoped you'd be able to see through her." she then said softly.

"Oh, Glinda. So naïve, just like your father," Theodora shook her head. "That's why it was so easy for my sister to kill him."

"She only killed a man, not what he believed in." Glinda frowned.

"Hey, uh, you get out of here, Wicked Witch!" Evie glared, trying to sound brave.

"Yeah! Before the Wizard makes mush of you!" Another woman added as she held a broom protectively.

"Okay, I didn't say that~" Evie said nervously then.

However, the rest of the townspeople agreed as Oscar got up on his feet and the teenagers were helped up by their Pokemon.

"Oh, how sweet you all believe in him. Well, so did I once," Theodora told them before walking up to Glinda. "And you, my pretty one, when I return with my sister and her army and a new friend of ours, the yellow brick road will be red with blood with every Tinker farmer and Munchkin in your kingdom."

"You underestimate us, Theodora," Glinda told her. "We are a strong and united people and now the Wizard is here to lead us along with his young followers as well as their creatures."

"And as for your Wizard, he will be the first to die and you will all see that he is nothing, but a deceitful, selfish, and extremely mortal man," Theodora told them as she faced Oscar before facing the teenagers and Pokemon. "And as for them, they will be the next to die along with their creatures and the traitor, Aipom."

Aipom frowned as he didn't mean to make Theodora feel like he was a traitor to her. Muscles, Bunny, and Meowstic began to look over at Aipom in concern.

"Gimme that!" Theodora glared, taking the broom from the woman's hand and brought it over with her magic and soon looked right towards Oscar. "It was a broom that you wanted, wasn't it, Wizard?" she then cackled evilly and rode away on the room, leaving a trail of black smoke right behind her as she took off. As she left, the sky cleared a bit, but the townspeople were still scared and panicking as they ran off together.

"We have to do something!" Doug frowned.

"I'd like nothing more from it, Doug, but I don't know what." Hercules nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Doug sighed. "At least we're not all alone. My dad and uncles work really well together and would never leave each other behind."

"Great lesson." Hercules smiled.

"It's alright. It's alright! She's gone now! Don't be frightened! Now that the wizard is with us," Glinda told the panicking people before looking around for Oscar, though only his hat seemed to be left behind. "...Wizard?"

"He's chickening out!" Muscles glared. "Why, I oughta give him a piece of my mind!"

"Luckily we know exactly where to find him before he leaves." Alexandrite said.

* * *

Glinda the teenagers and Pokemon soon went to the room they were in before and where they saw Oscar packing his stuff.

"Leaving? But you promised to help us." Glinda told him.

"Yeah, well, that was before I knew what we were up against," Oscar replied. "An army and another Wicked Witch? This one bent on destroying everyone, especially me?"

"We can defeat them," Glinda said. "There must be something... Something we haven't thought of. Something that we're not seeing. Something we're on the verge of."

"Yeah, but what?" Evie asked.

"Glinda, you need a real wizard!" Oscar insisted. "Better yet, a general! Also, these guys are just kids, I can't let them get killed because of me."

"But you're all I have!" Glinda pleaded and soon walked towards him softly. "So you're not the wizard I was expecting. So you don't have the powers I thought you'd have. But you're here, there must be a reason. Maybe you're capable of more than you know."

"Glinda, I wish I had the answer, but I'm just a con man, I'm a carnival magician," Oscar frowned, feeling guilty suddenly. "I'm just not the man you want me to be."

Glinda soon frowned back in vast and bitter disappointment.

"I don't know much about these kids myself," Oscar continued. "It feels like Hercules and Alexandrite showed up out of the blue a few months ago and they've been performing in the circus I came from with them. Also, I don't know Donald and Emily-"

"Doug and Evie." The two teenagers corrected.

"What they said," Oscar quickly replied from that before going on. "I don't know much about them, but they're innocent children who got dragged into this mess too. I don't even know if those Pocket Pets of theirs or whatever they're called will be much help either."

"Seriously? You don't know much about Pokemon, they can help; they have attacks that would be more than a match for an army of humans." Hercules told him.

"That's right." Alexandrite nodded.

"Someone needs to tuck me in." China's voice spoke up.

Oscar and the others soon looked to see China by the door.

"Yes, of course, allow me." Glinda said softly as she walked up to the china girl.

"My papa used to do it." China replied softly.

"Then I'm sure that Glinda will take very good care of you." Evie smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Evie." China smiled back.

"I see..." Glinda soon nodded to China. "Perhaps you'd prefer the wizard then?"

"Yes, please." China nodded then.

Oscar soon finished packing up before he saw that Glinda wanted him to do a favor for her as she smiled lightly at him. "Alright..." he then said, going to put China to bed and began to tuck her in a bit. "Alright. In you go. There you are."

"Just a moment," China stopped him before she turned around and patted her pillow. "Bring forth the covers now."

Meowstic chuckled a bit as she watched this with Bunny, Muscles, and Aipom.

"Yes, ma'am," Oscar nodded and then continued to tuck her in then. "Comfy?"

China then turned to go to sleep.

"Alright, good night." Oscar nodded and went to leave her alone for the rest of the evening.

"Do you grant wishes?" China suddenly asked him.

"Do I what?" Oscar asked as that stopped him.

"Grant wishes?" China explained. "The real wizard could grant wishes. People would travel to The Emerald City and ask him for things, and if they were good and noble wishes, he would grant them."

"Is that right?" Muscles commented with an amused smirk.

"Do you know what I'd wish for?" China then asked.

"Mm... Pretty dress?" Oscar guessed.

China then hung her head down in sadness. "To have my family back." she then told him.

"I sometimes wish that too before I met Evie." Meowstic said softly.

Evie frowned after hearing that.

"I know, I'm sorry I can't grant wishes; I'm not that kind of wizard." Oscar told China softly.

"That's what I thought." China frowned softly.

"Um, you see, where I and my young friends come from, there aren't any real Wizards," Oscar told China. "Although there is one, Thomas Alva Edison: The Wizard of Menlo Park. A truly great man."

"Did he grant wishes?" China asked.

"Uh... Well... Probably to those afraid of the dark with that lightbulb of us." Doug shrugged bashfully and Aipom chuckled from that.

"No, but he looks into the future and makes it real," Oscar soon explained to China. "He created the electric light, the phonograph, he created a camera that could take moving pictures."

"Pictures that move?" China asked with bewilderment.

"Yeah. Can you imagine?" Oscar nodded. "And all he had was a little bit of wire and some glass. With almost nothing, he made the impossible real."

"Is that the kind of wizard you are?" China asked hopefully.

"It's the kind of wizard I'd like to be." Oscar admitted.

"But you are that kind, I can tell," China smiled before yawning and put her head down and she decided to go to sleep then. "I'd rather you grant wishes, but that's a good wizard too. Good night, Wizard." she then added, unknowingly giving him an idea just then.

"Ohh... She's so cute!~" Alexandrite cooed.

Bunny pouted.

"But of course, not as cute as you." Alexandrite smiled as she then tickled her Buneary, making her giggle a bit.

* * *

"Meowstic... You had a family before you found me?" Evie asked her Pokemon.

"Well, yes, actually, I did," Meowstic nodded. "A very long time ago."

"What happened to them?" Evie asked.

"I lost them to some Pokemon poachers they were after us because of our psychic powers they were going after all of us but my parents let themselves get taken," Meowstic explained with a somber frown. "My older siblings told me to run, but I wanted to help save our parents. They told me I was too young and my psychic powers were not strong enough to fight off the Pokemon poachers or their own Pokemon."

"I'm so sorry." Evie said softly.

"I-I did as they told me and used Teleport and ended up somewhere else before getting caught in a PokeBall," Meowstic told her. "And that's when I met you, Evie."

"Mewostic... I had no idea..." Evie frowned as she soon scooped up her Pokemon in her arms.

"It's okay though," Meowstic said softly. "I miss them very much, but I love being with you, Evie... Though I don't really like your mother."

"It's okay, I love her myself, but she's very difficult to live with most of the time," Evie nodded in reassurance. "I think you should get some sleep too."

Meowstic nodded before going inside her PokeBall. Evie smiled as she was happy her Pokemon was getting some sleep until she, Doug, Hercules, and Alexandrite saw Oscar looking like he had an idea. Oscar and the teenagers soon went to Glinda so he could tell her his plan.

"Glinda, I got it." Oscar told her.

"What have you got?" Glinda asked him.

"A way out of this mess." Oscar replied before bring out a book and placed it on the desk.

"What is this?" Glinda asked as she picked it up.

"A battle plan." Oscar replied.

"Is it being honest?" Alexandrite deadpanned a bit.

Oscar gave her a look and she just grinned bashfully in response. Eventually, Glinda brought out a book entitled "Mastering Magic" upon Oscar's request as they all met up together.

"It's all in there," Oscar told The Good Witch. "Illusion, misdirects, sleight of hand."

Glinda began to look unsure about this.

"Look, I know I'm not the wizard that you were expecting, but I might just be the wizard that you need." Oscar then told her.

"You said you were just a con man." Glinda reminded.

"Precisely."

"Nothing but a trickster?"

"Yes."

"A terrible cheat?"

"The best there is." Hercules answered for Oscar with a smirk.

"Carnival magician's going to put on a show." Glinda remarked to herself.

"I'll put on a show of a lifetime, the likes of which The Land of Oz has never seen!" Oscar insisted in excitement. "Magic, mystery, prestidigitation! It'll be my greatest trick yet."

"I still think you should be honest." Alexandrite frowned, feeling unsure about this.

"You guys can help out like you did back in Kansas if you want." Oscar offered to the teenagers.

"Alright." Hercules shrugged.

"This plan might actually work." Evie said.

"Possibly." Doug nodded.

"We're gonna need everyone's help to make this work." Oscar said.

"Okay, but I'm watching you." Hercules warned.

"You got it, kid." Oscar nodded at him.

"Mm-hmm." Hercules nodded back before rolling his eyes.

* * *

And so, everyone went to get ready to show The Land of Oz their possibly first circus, though they tried to keep it down so that the Pokemon and China wouldn't wake up too soon. Doug and Hercules went with Oscar to meet the Tinkers.

"Tinkers, gather 'round!" Oscar announced, bringing out a scroll with plans.

"Quickly now!" One Tinker told the others, taking charge as they came to gather around.

"This is what you're gonna build," Oscar informed as he rolled open the paper and pointed out a design to them. "Where I come from, this is called a praxinoscope. Although I've made a few modifications. It allows you to project an image into space."

"Impossible!" One Tinker commented.

"Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it." Oscar reassured.

"Become the square root of impossible." Doug added.

"Bully!" The Tinkers soon cheered together.

"You don't mind working, kid?" Oscar asked Doug.

"My dad and my uncles work all the time, sometimes they whistle while they do it, I also play more than one instrument in my school's marching band," Doug smiled. "I'm good."

* * *

A while later, Oscar and the teenagers and Glinda were seen with a map.

"These three roads all lead to the Emerald City," Glinda told them. "To the east are the deadly poppy fields. We'll have to avoid them."

"Why's that?" Oscar asked.

"One good whiff and it's everlasting sleep." Glinda said.

"And we're not exactly a terrifying army when we're awake." China said.

"Definitely not," Evie shook her head. "Poppy Blossom Perfume is an amazing fragrance though." she then smirked a bit.

"Please stay focused." Alexandrite warned.

"Oh, sorry." Evie smiled sheepishly then.

"Alright, we'll steer clear," Oscar told China before thinking about it. "Or... Maybe not."

* * *

Later on, Oscar was showing the Tinkers how to make black powder. "In carnival business, glass is always good, gives the audience a little wow. You gentlemen will be combining sulfur rock nitrate of potash and charcoal to create what is commonly known as black powder." he then instructed, giving a little demonstration that amazed the Tinkers.

"And that's how you do it." Doug nodded.

"We need 200 mails paid delivered to the main road by noon." Glinda instructed to the Quadlings.

"Please go as quickly as you can." Evie added.

Next, we get a montage of how all the townspeople were working to put together everything they will need for Oz's plan.

Margaret and Esabella were watching all of this in secret.

"So, did anyone see you?" Esabella asked.

"Nope, not at all," Margaret replied before smirking wickedly as her skin suddenly flashed green, making her look like Theodora, but she was actually Wilhelmina: daughter of The Wicked Witch of the East and niece of The Wicked Witch of the West. "They don't seem to be as perceptive as the others from this Auradon Prep."

"Then this was the perfect place to send those two," Esabella smirked. "Those two won't last the battle, even with help from those two humans and speaking of which, we should do something about them."

"What do you have in mind?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Oh, something that will have some truth to Theodora's threat," Esabella smirked. "After all, even if we may be young, it doesn't mean we can't get a little violent with magic and kill a person or two."

"That's pretty intense..." Wilhelmina commented.

"You want to avenge the death of your mother, The Wicked Witch of the East, don't you?" Esabella reminded. "That adventurer Cherry killed her with Dorothy Gale's house all those years ago, remember?"

* * *

"She did not!" Felicity glared at the screen. "That house just happened to fall and squish The Wicked Witch of the East! Mother would never kill anyone on purpose!"

"You know they can't hear you, right?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Jay, I'm just frustrated," Felicity defended. "I knew Esabella was bad, but I didn't know she was this soulless and horrible."

"Especially since The Enchantress cursed my dad just to teach him a lesson for acting like a beast." Ben spoke up.

* * *

"Are you still in or out?" Esabella asked darkly.

"Heh... Do Trolls live under bridges?" Wilhelmina smirked to answer Esabella's rhetorical question.

"Good, then you will help me by killing this one," Esabella smirked as she showed Alexandrite while she wasn't looking. "I'll use my magic to kill her brother."

"Wilhelmina wouldn't really kill anyone." Dot said.

"I sure hope she doesn't." Neddie said.

"And you will kill her, the same way Evanora killed the king," Esabella smirked as she showed a green apple. "Give her a poison apple and she will be dead and those two fools will be too disheartened over the loss of their two friends to help with the battle."

"How incredibly wicked and despicable." Wilhelmina remarked, taking the apple.

"I was hoping you'd think so~" Esabella grinned. "Just don't draw any suspicion." she then warned her friend.

"Oh, no worries," Wilhelmina replied before she changed skin tone again, becoming "Margaret Eastwood" again. "My own mom wouldn't recognize me~"

"Oh, you are correct." Esabella smirked.

"Now all I have to do is give this to her as a 'Thank you' present for helping the good people of Oz a chance to be free from The Wicked Witch." Margaret said.

"Ooh. Clever." Esabella smirked.

"Yep, but I'll let her have it where no one can see us." Margaret said.

"Clever girl," Esabella approved. "Get into position then."

"Sounds like a good idea." Margaret nodded in agreement.

* * *

Doug, Evie, Hercules, and Alexandrite began to help out as best as they could as Aipom, Meowstic, Muscles, and Bunny joined in. Esabella and Margaret looked over and snuck around a bit while the others were distracted. Bunny suddenly shivered.

"Are you okay?" Muscles asked the Buneary.

"I'm fine," Bunny replied. "I just got a cold chill down my spine."

"Hmm... That's a bit concerning." Muscles said.

"I know, so should we stay by our trainers' sides?" Bunny asked the Machamp.

"Hmm... Quite possibly." Muscles nodded.

* * *

"Yes!" SJ smiled. "What a smart idea."

* * *

Muscles smiled at Bunny and soon escorted her over to Hercules and Alexandrite were, acting like a big brother to her too. Bunny smiled back before looking around as she tried not to worry, but she couldn't help but feel something wrong going on.

"Aw, she's got nuthin' to worry about..." Dude said. "...Right?"

"Well, there are those two girls and Evanora and Theodora." Jane reminded her boyfriend's dog.

"Oh... Right... I guess there is that..." Dude nodded sheepishly.

Carlos sighed and pet Dude to relax him before he would start worrying too.

"What are you guys going to do without me?" Felicity playfully sighed as she wrapped a blanket around Dude as she sat with Chip, Grookey, and Mismagius.

"We'll figure that part out later when we get there." Dude said.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

"Where are you going?" Boris asked Felicity and Chip.

"Chip and I are traveling the world after all of this," Felicity replied. "We're probably not staying in Auradon forever."

"Won't you miss everyone here?" Bella asked. "All of your friends and family and family friends are here."

"Well, sure, but everybody has to grow up and move on eventually," Felicity said. "My cousins left Greendale and moved into Southdale and met their best friends and favorite neighbors, The Clarks."

"We'll be back again soon." Chip added.

"Not to mention my sister is traveling outside of Auradon right now to fulfill her new legacy as a fairy godmother rather than a fairy tale princess." Chad remarked as he sat with Audrey.

"And I'm taking a gap year with Gil to have our own adventures," Jay added. "I'm really excited."

"None of you might not be able to leave if we don't get that book back." A voice soon said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who said that?" Neddie asked.

"Who's there?" Dot added.

"Show yourself." Bella glared.

Cherry soon stepped out, showing herself with a grave look on her face.

"Ms. Cherry? Felicity's mom..." Everyone murmured once they saw her.

"Mother!" Felicity called and ran right over to her mother.

"Hello, dear," Cherry greeted, hugging her daughter a bit. "I'm afraid I have less than great news about this adventure and what's been going on with you kids after Ben proposed to Mal, Audrey cast a sleeping spell on Auradon, and these new adventures you've all been faced with," she then glanced over at the Oz Kids. "Well, not you too of course."

"It must be much more than what we know so far." Mal said.

"Yeah, because each of us have been sent back in time to different parts of fairy tale history of alternate Earths." Ben added.

"And all we know is that Esabella and her mother might be part of the reason of what's going on." Carlos concluded.

"It's not just them," Cherry replied. "It's The Queen of Darkness."

"Queen of Darkness..." The teenagers whispered.

"We've heard that name a lot during these adventures," Ben said. "Queen Narissa."

"Ms. Cherry, do you know her?" Carlos asked. "I don't think we've heard of her."

"Which I find strange, considering she's a villain and you guys are VKs." Audrey said to Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean we know _every_ villain out there, at least personally." Mal defended.

"I don't know her personally, but it's a very long story," Cherry told them. "I should probably tell you after Doug and Evie come back home if they can save their own adventure like you all did when you went to those alternate Earths."

"I'm sure they will." Dot smiled.

"Yeah, after all, good always wins." Neddie smiled.

"Yep." Boris nodded.

"It might not last very long..." Cherry sighed and shook her head. "I know that good always wins, but with The Queen of Darkness having these plans, I'm not too sure."

Felicity frowned lowly and hugged her mother, trying to stay calm and hopeful with her friends. They all soon watched what would happen next with Evie, Doug, Alexandrite, and Hercules.

* * *

Back in the Emerald City, Evanora came to face an army as Theodora and Natalie watched in the background. "My very own Winkie guards, soon you will be facing Glinda and her army of weaklings and when they see our towering might, they will run and flee for the woods." she then told them.

"NO!" Theodora shouted as she addressed the army next. "We shall not let them flee! We shall show them NO MERCY!"

The army then cheered in excitement over that.

'This is coming along so perfectly.' Natalie thought to herself with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Oscar and the teenagers, Oscar smiled as he liked what he saw from what the tinker was showing him.

"I've added this adjustable lens to your design, along with a few other things," The tinker said as he lowered the lens. "Have a look."

The tinker and Oscar soon put on some special goggles as did the teenagers as the tinker pulled a lever, turning on the machine.

"All right, Doug... Just pretend it's like Woodshop with Mr. Gepetto..." Doug said to himself.

"Thanks for helping out and I'm sorry I misjudged you for being a child," Oscar said to the teenage dwarf. "You're amazing for your age."

"I'm the smart one in my family most of the time." Doug smiled bashfully.

"I can believe that~" Evie giggled before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

The machine was soon turned on and it worked very well in their favor, thus creating a brand new movie projector.

"Oh, Doug! You did it!" Evie beamed before hugging him.

Doug chuckled and smiled, blushing happily from the hug and the accomplishment with the Tinkers.

"Yes! Edison himself would be proud," Oscar approved before the projector was soon stopped as he faced The Master Tinker. "Now, there's something else I need you to do, but, I'd rather you just keep it between us."

"Yes?" The Master Tinker asked him.

"Do you know how to build a hot air balloon?" Oscar asked him.

The Master Tinker looked curious as to why Oscar asked him that question, but the teenagers had a pretty good idea why.

"Is he gonna leave?" Meowstic asked.

"I dunno about right now, but I remember hearing a story about this." Evie whispered to her.

Meowstic then nodded, not saying anything else because of the rules of time-traveling.

* * *

Eventually, later on, Oscar began to meet Glinda down into town. "This is all very impressive, but you still haven't told me how you plan to get this thing into The Emerald City." he then said to The Good Witch.

"Relax, I know someone." Glinda reassured.

"What do you mean, you know someone?" Doug asked as they met up.

Glinda looked down and winked at someone behind the group besides their Pokemon and they saw a familiar friend from Emerald City.

"Hello, Wizard and friends." The tiny man greeted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Old Sourpuss?" Oscar smirked as he turned around to him.

"Hmph! My name is Knuck!" The Munchkin corrected.

"Knuck... Right..." Hercules nodded. "Almost sounds like Knuckles the Echidna."

"Now you lot be nice to each other." Glinda advised, letting them get down to it together.

"Let's move it, Wizard!" Knuck huffed harshly towards Oscar.

"Can you give me a break?" Oscar complained.

"I'll break your nose!" Knuck threatened.

"Hey, I kinda like this guy." Hercules smirked playfully.

"Guess I'm up time to do what I do, right?" Oscar asked Glinda. "Cue the con man?"

"Would you stop? A con man couldn't have done this," Glinda told him. "You're so much more than that."

"Well, then it looks like I've got you fooled too." Oscar said.

"The only person you've got fooled is yourself." Glinda replied.

Hercules and Alexandrite chuckled a bit as Oscar flashed them a glare.

Glinda soon removed Oscar's hat and kissed him on his forehead with a small smile. "For protection. Not that you need it." she then told him before walking off.

"Last chance to turn back." Alexandrite told Oscar.

"And give all of this up?" Oscar replied. "I don't think so. I can't let these people down now."

"I worry about you sometimes, Mr. Diggs." Hercules tutted and shook his head.

"I can't turn my back on them now and neither can you two," Oscar insisted. "They need our help now more than ever."

"That's true." Hercules nodded.

"And we won't leave them taking treasure in a selfish way." Alexandrite added.

"Wait!" Margaret called out.

Alexandrite and the others soon looked to see Margaret making her way over to the other girl with the apple in her hand.

"Margaret..." Hercules greeted.

"Before anything happens... I suggest a special treat." Margaret advised.

"Oh. Um, okay." Alexandrite said.

"Here, a gift for giving us hope to defeat the Wicked Witches." Margaret told Alexandrite as she held out the green apple.

"Oh, why thank you." Alexandrite smiled as she accepted the gift.

"I knew that would like it." Margaret grinned.

"An apple?" Evie asked. "Why do I have a funny feeling?"

"Oh, I'm sure this apple won't do what your mother's apple did to Snow White and those adventurous friends of hers before Prince Charming saved her after the dwarves got rid of your mother." Margaret replied.

"Hmm... All right, I guess one little apple won't-" Evie nodded before her eyes widened. "Wait... How do you know about what my mother did?"

Margaret smirked as she suddenly backed away and disappeared before anyone could catch her.

"Margaret, come back here! We're not done!" Evie demanded.

"I-I'm sure it was just a coincidence, Evie," Doug said nervously. "It was nice of Margaret to get us a special gift for defeating The Wicked Witches in Oz."

"Should I eat it now or after we defeat the Wicked Witches?" Alexandrite asked.

Bunny shrugged as she wasn't sure.

"Well, it was a gift from her." Alexandrite said, looking ready to eat the apple.

"I... I don't know." Evie said.

Alexandrite looked over.

"It's a strange apple, isn't it?" Evie replied.

"Evie, it's just an apple," Alexandrite smiled. "It's not going to explode."

"No, but it might be poisoned." Evie said.

"Oh, come on, how could it be poisoned? Margaret gave it to me as a thank you." Alexandrite smiled.

"Yeah, that's right." Hercules nodded.

Bunny began to sniff the apple before looking worried. Alexandrite soon bit into the apple before anything else could be said or done. Evie bit her fist a bit nervously as Meowstic brushed up against her legs. Bunny soon cried out, panicking, and shaking her head at Alexandrite.

"Bunny, are you okay?" Alexandrite asked her Buneary.

"That apple didn't smell right." Bunny pouted at her trainer.

"What do you mean?" Alexandrite asked.

"I mean it smelled kinda funny and I mean the bad kind." Bunny said.

"Alexandrite, are you feeling alright after eating that apple?" Hercules asked his sister.

"Um, I-I think so." Alexandrite said a little out of fear.

"Whew... That's a relief," Evie started. "For a second there I thought that apple was-"

Alexandrite soon began to scream out suddenly.

"Poisoned...?" Evie finished weakly. "Uh... Alexandrite...?"

Alexandrite groaned as she held her head and screamed as her body glowed and flashed an unholy green color.

"Alex! Alex...?" Hercules frowned in concern.

"Oh, no..." Evie moaned lowly. "This doesn't look good."

"This is bad. This is bad. This is very bad." Doug panicked.

"But how did Margaret get her hands on a poison apple?" Glinda asked.

"Right now how do we cure my sister?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave her like this." Bunny said.

"I... I'm not sure..." Evie frowned as she trembled.

"Oh, Evie..." Doug frowned back in cocnern.

"I didn't wanna go on this adventure! What can I even do?!" Evie cried out before she ran off suddenly.

"Evie wait!" Meowstic called out as she went after her trainer.

"There's gotta be some way to cure her." Oscar said.

"Yeah, but how?" Hercules asked.

"Now, now, let's try to be smart about this." Doug said hopefully and thoughtfully.

"If only we knew a way to cure her." Aipom said.

"You mean like magic or true love's kiss?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah." Aipom nodded.

"I guess one kiss could help." Doug replied.

"Well, as her older brother, I suppose it'll be up to me." Hercules volunteered, acting like the protective big brother he often always was around Alexandrite.

"Uh, shouldn't we ask Evie? After all, she's an expert in this." Meowstic said.

"Really?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah." Meowstic nodded.

"Where'd she go?" Bunny asked.

"C'mon, I usually can find her whenever a crisis like this happens." Meowstic advised.

Evie was soon sitting by herself and was trying not to stress herself out. Bunny and Meowstic were soon looking around for her.

"Don't worry, Alex; we'll get you feeling better soon." Hercules said softly as he sat beside his younger sister.

Aipom stayed by Doug's side as he didn't know what to do in the situation.

 _'I know that Evie will have the answer.'_ Doug thought to himself.

Meowstic and Bunny began to look for where Evie would be.

* * *

"This is great, but why do I have a sinking feeling in my chest?" Margaret asked herself as she watched this going on.

Esabella soon appeared. "Hello, Wicked Witch." she then greeted.

"Esabella." Margaret nodded.

"Did you do what you were supposed to?" Esabella smirked.

"Well, of course I did," Margaret replied. "Like The Evil Queen with Princess Snow White... Only, it doesn't seem that Alexandrite will wake up since she doesn't have her own Prince Charming."

"Oh, of course she won't; that's the plan. Now she'll be doomed to be dead, never to be woken up by true love's first kiss," Esabella smirked before laughing. "Oh, I just love being evil."

"So you mean she'll never wake up ever?" Margaret asked.

"That's right, isn't it wonderful?" Esabella smirked. "And to think all these fools are gonna die and it's all thanks to your help."

Margaret grinned a bit, though she began to feel weird on the inside.

* * *

"Is... Is she feeling guilty?" Felicity asked.

"She can't be!" Chip spoke up. "She's The Wicked Witch of the West's niece! She can't have a kind bone in her body!"

"Even though Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos coming to our school was to teach us otherwise," Ben reminded him. "Not to judge someone because of who their family is."

"That's true," Felicity replied. "Vitani's my best friend back in Pride Rock even if she was brought up during Scar's reign and is Zira's daughter, but we became good friends like Akito befriended Kion and Kopa and Estelle befriended Kiara."

"I just didn't think witches could feel guilt or bad about whatever they would do since they cast evil spells and magic on people." Chip replied.

"Well, it looks like she's starting to feel guilty after hearing that Alexandrite wouldn't be woke up with true love's first kiss." Neddie said.

* * *

Meowstic and Bunny continued to look around for Evie until they finally spotted her.

"I don't even know why I was sent here; I can't help." Evie pouted.

"Evie..." Meowstic called.

Evie soon looked over and held out her arms. "Oh, Meowstic," She then said as her Pokemon jumped up into her arms and they shared a hug instantly. "I'm sorry... Did I storm out without sending you to your PokeBall?"

"Yes, you did." Meowstic nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, Meowstic," Evie told her Pokemon. "I'm just not sure how I'm even going to help out during this adventure... I never really seem to do anything useful, not even back home when we had to face against Mal's mom or when Uma and Audrey turned evil."

"But you can help." Meowstic told her.

"How?" Evie asked.

"By helping us find a way to cure Alexandrite." Bunny said.

"Evie, please tell us, is there a way to wake up Alexandrite from her sleeping death?" Meowstic asked her trainer.

"Well, from my mother's poisoned apple, it was true love's kiss." Evie replied.

"Well, then we might have a problem because Alexandrite has never fallen in love before the only times she has were just crushes." Bunny said.

"Well, true love is more than just two people falling in love, but also family." Evie told her.

"It's true," Meowstic said. "Either from a family member or even from the love between a Trainer and her Pokemon."

"So... Can Hercules help Alexandrite?" Bunny asked hopefully.

"Hercules, sure, but maybe also you." Evie replied.

" _Me_?!" Bunny squeaked as her ears stood on end.

"Do you _love_ Alexandrite, Bunny?" Meowstic asked the Buneary.

"Well, yeah, sure..." Bunny replied bashfully. "Ever since we first found each other a very long time ago."

"Well, the power of love, true love's kiss or not, can break the spell," Evie advised. "If we're lucky enough that is."

"Then let's hurry back to her and cure her from the poison apple." Bunny said.

"Yeah, come on, Evie." Meowstic smiled.

"Well..." Evie said.

"We need you with us." Bunny told her.

"...Well, all right," Evie replied as she stood up. "Might as well see what happens."

Meowstic and Bunny beamed before dashing off to go back with the others. Hercules wrapped Alexandrite up in her sweater, lightly stroking her hair to comfort her.

"So nice of you to look out for your little sister like that." Doug remarked.

"I've always watched out for Alexandrite for her whole life," Hercules said. "Well, along with some help from our parents and Pokemon." Hercules said.

"It's true." Muscles nodded.

Evie, Meowstic, and Bunny soon rushed over to Alexandrite.

"So, did you find out what we need to do to wake up Alexandrite from this sleeping death?" Aipom asked.

"Hercules, I think you or Bunny should try to kiss Alexandrite awake." Evie advised.

"Us?" Hercules asked.

"True love can be more than just a boyfriend or girlfriend, it can be from a special family member or even a Pokemon," Evie advised. "One kiss, it all comes down to this, one kiss will be all it takes."

Hercules soon glanced towards Bunny as he looked all around then.

"It couldn't hurt, right?" Muscules said to his trainer.

"No, I guess it couldn't," Hercules replied. "Well, I didn't think this would be that easy."

Evie smiled softly as she stood beside Doug, Aipom, and Meowstic. Hercules then knelt down a bit and leaned in to give Alexandrite a brotherly kiss on the cheek. And as he did that, Alexandrite's eyes began to start fluttering open as she woke up.

"It worked." Hercules smiled.

"Huh. Well, I'll be." Oscar added as he smiled..

"Oh, boy. That was a good nap." Alexandrite said with a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"She's alive." Wilhelmina sighed.

"What?!" Esabella glared.

"You scared me, Alex," Hercules smirked. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry, big brother~" Alexandrite smirked back. "Next time, you go to sleep for a hundred years, then I'll wake you up next."

The two siblings then laughed together as Doug and Evie smiled warmly.

* * *

"It was supposed to keep her asleep with no hope," Esabella glared at Wilhelmina. "We're trying to rewrite history for The Queen of Darkness and that's why we're here and why I've been trying to trick and manipulate those descendants back in Auradon."

"What? But why? I don't understand." Wilhelmina said.

"Of course you don't! How could you? You're just a witchling!" Esabella glared.

Wilhelmina flinched as that stung a bit.

"Some wicked witch you're going to end up to be," Esabella huffed. "I should just get a bucket of water or drop a house on you and be done with you."

"Well, that was a little uncalled for." Wilhemina firmly pouted.

"I'm evil, what do you expect?" Esabella smirked.

"You know, I am beginning to regret joining sides with you." Wilhemina told her.

"Well, you're free to leave and if you try to tell anyone about what you heard, they won't believe you since you are a Wicked Witch," Esabella smirked. "At least in their eyes you are."

Wilhemina stepped back.

"Besides, I thought you wanted revenge the most on Felicity." Esabella then said.

"Felicity?" Mal blinked.

"Why would that girl wanna hurt Flick?" Jay wondered.

"You know, after HER mother got YOUR mother killed and defeated your aunt with Dorothy Gale." Esabella continued.

"Oh." Mal and Jay then said as that felt obvious now.

"Well, yeah, but now I'm starting to think maybe I don't have to be a Wicked Witch like my mother." Wilhemina said.

"Ugh! Great, you're reforming to good now?!" Esabella glared.

"That's right." Wilhemina nodded.

"What is wrong with you?" Esabella sneered. "You're raised to be wicked! You were born wicked! You came from a wicked family! Why on _EARTH_ WOULD YOU WANNA BE GOOD?!"

"...My family's past and legacy in the past doesn't define me," Wilhemina decided. "My future and what I want defines me."

"Useless! All of you!" Esabella growled. "This is exactly what Queen Narissa is talking about!"

"So? We all can decide if we want to still be wicked or not or if we want to continue to be good or not; the decision is our own." Wilhemina told her.

"Ugh! This is crazy! I am out of here." Esabella glared before using her magic to teleport away.

"What is with her?" Wilhemina asked.

Everyone soon continued to gather around. Doug smiled as he linked arms with Evie and Hercules took Alexandrite's hand on the way to the crowd as something needed to be said. Wilhemina watched them and soon decided to go with them, disguising herself as Margaret Eastwood again so no one would suspect her, but she did decide to tell them the truth after this and maybe try to befriend them after the adventure was over.

* * *

Oscar took Glinda's hand as they stood in front of the Land of Oz so that he could make his announcement. "Great people of Oz, today we fight to free the land from the villainy of the Wicked Witches." he then started.

The crowd cheered in response to that.

"We are few, but we are MIGHTY!" Oscar continued as the crowd cheered again. "Quadlings! Tinkers! Munchkins! We face great odds, but we are armed with our courage, our hard work, and most of all, our faith in one another. We have nothing to fear as long as we believe. For when we do believe, anything is possible!"

The crowd cheered, looking very excited and eager to get started.

"Onwards!" Oscar then proclaimed.

The crowd soon cheered, feeling inspired to face anything.

 _'He sure got them feeling excited and eager and inspired to do anything.'_ Evie thought to herself.

The horse-drawn carriage was seen going on by itself with only three members of the army going down the path.

"And here comes the inspiring fanfare!" Doug cheered before he saw what was there. "Uh... Oh, that doesn't look very good."

"Well... Some is better than none..." Evie shrugged. "You ready to go?"

"I am if you are." Doug smiled warmly.

The boys soon helped the girls into the carriage as they soon rode along through the Emerald City together.

"Green is so your color." Evie smiled at Doug.

"Oh, Evie, you're so lucky to have a boyfriend," Alexandrite pouted. "I hope I have a boyfriend someday."

"Oh, I'm sure you will Alexandrite." Evie smiled.

"Thanks, Evie." Alexandrite smiled back.

"No problem," Evie giggled. "You remind me a little of Dizzy too."

"Is Dizzy your little sister?" Alexandrite asked.

"No, she's a very special younger friend of mine," Evie smiled warmly. "She's like a little sister to me. I'm so excited for her to join me and the others at our school and she'll be like my little fashion designing assistant."

"She sounds lovely." Alexandrite nodded as she hugged Bunny.

"Very much so," Evie beamed. "Maybe someday you can meet her."

Alexandrite and Bunny both smiled as that sounded pretty nice.

* * *

Eventually, after a very long while, they made it to the front gates of the Emerald City only to be stopped by the gatekeeper.

"Halt!" The gatekeeper demanded as the carriage came to a stop.

"Good day there, fellow Winkie guardsman." Oscar greeted as he was in disguise.

"What is your business here?" The gatekeeper asked him.

"Supplies for battle." One of the Munchkins whispered to Oscar.

"We bring supplies for battle." Oscar told the gatekeeper.

"I was told of no such delivery," The gatekeeper scoffed. "Where are your papers of transit?"

Then suddenly, he was hit on the head with a cane.

"Do you not recognize me?!" Knuck scoffed as the teenagers and Pokemon tried very hard not to laugh at that. "I'm Knuck, the city herald."

"Sir, I'm just trying to do my-" The gatekeeper tried to explain only to get hit right away again. "What I meant was-"

"Hm?" Knuck glanced at him, looking ready to hit him again.

The gatekeeper looked nervous and soon had the gates be opened up. "Let them pass! Let them pass." he then announced.

The gate was soon opened and the carriage soon drove forward. Knuck then hit the gatekeeper on the head one more time anyway as they made it through the gate. The teenagers and Pokemon tried their hardest to not laugh again after seeing Knuck do that to the gatekeeper. We are soon shown to the poppy fields before zooming in to see Glinda as she had her eyes closed as she used her magic over the mist/fog as it soon spread out into the field.


	10. Chapter 10

Evanora and Theodora flew in to the front of the city of Oz as they saw what was happening, not knowing who was responsible for the fog.

"What's happening?" Evanora asked.

Theodora took a look with Evanora, both in stunned silence as they watched the fog. As they watched the fog, a swarm of army men soon charged right through the fog towards the city.

"They dare march on us?!" Evanora glared once she saw the army.

" **TEAR THEM APART!** " Theodora soon screamed to their own army.

The flying monkeys soon screeched and flew out from the Emerald City against the army as Theodora cackled. When the monkeys attacked some of the men, they tried to rip them apart, expecting to see flesh and blood, but soon saw that they had straw in their chests... Almost like something very familiar...

* * *

"They're scarecrows..." SJ remarked.

* * *

"It's a trick." Evanora whispered in realization.

"Pull! Pull!" An Ozian man commanded.

One of the flying monkeys soon show the straw that he had in his hands to the two wicked witches.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Evanora told the flying monkey army.

One-by-one each flying monkey soon fell asleep as they each smelled the poppy flowers.

"Curse you!" Theodora glared at Glinda and her army.

Glinda and the army soon cheered for their victory and the defeat of the wicked.

"Ooh... It's not over yet." Evanora glowered as she stood beside Theodora.

The army soon scattered through the forest after their win.

* * *

"The fog is lifting!" Glinda called out to the others. "Quadlings, fall back! Into the woods!"

"Watch out!" A man warned her.

Glinda looked over and it was too late as two flying monkeys swooped down and grabbed her by her arms to restrain her. Evanora then flew in and shot green lightning at Glinda after casting a dark magic spell and soon, The Good Witch dropped her wand into the poppy field. China soon mustered all of her bravery and courage and she soon quickly dashed in after the wand so that Evanora couldn't get it.

"Away with her." Evanora ordered her minions, referring to Glinda before she looked around to see where the wand had fallen, but couldn't find it and was just about to leave.

China soon hid behind a tree before gasping as she accidentally stepped on a twig.

* * *

The others watching the adventure on the TV screen cried out and coached China, even if she wouldn't be able to hear them as they were concerned and worried for her safety as she grabbed the wand and knew what to do, but she had to be careful and quiet. Evanora followed the noise, looking into the woods before seeing nothing useful and soon took off flying after the flying monkeys. China stepped out and looked scared of the monkeys that had fallen in the poppy fields, sacrificing themselves, and soon continued to go through the field as bravely as she could.

"She made it..." Felicity sighed in relief.

Chip gently squeezed her hand as they continued to watch the video until it was later that night into the Emerald City with Oscar, the teenagers, and their Pokemon in the horse carriage. As they passed by, a bridge that had guards marching forward. Once they were alone, it was safe for Oscar and the others to take off their disguises until they saw some Munchkins.

"Herald." A Munchkin man said as he saluted.

"Great Wizard and young followers." A Munchkin woman added.

"Who's this?" Hercules asked.

"I don't recognize them." Doug added.

"They must be the underground." Knuck guessed as they got out of the carriage.

Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, and Hercules stepped out and stretched their legs once they came out of the carriage.

"Unload the carriage." Knuck ordered the Munchkins among him.

"Yes, sir!" One Munchkin man saluted before ordering his group. "To the rear. Let's go."

They then ran to the back of the carriage.

"You two, get the trolley." The Munchkin man then told some others.

"Everything's ready," Knuck soon told Oscar once they were set outside the carriage, including Finley. "All we need now is you."

"Yeah, come on." Finley added.

"I just have to do one thing first." Oscar told them.

"There's no time." Knuck disagreed.

"Put this carriage in position," The Munchkin man ordered. "Hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" The carriage driver replied as he made the carriage ride away.

"I told Glinda you'd do this, she said I was wrong about you," Knuck told Oscar. "I guess I wasn't."

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked.

"I'm talking about that thing the Tinker built, the balloon!" Knuck replied.

"What balloon?" Finley asked before something appeared in the sky.

Oscar soon looked up to see a certain balloon floating into the city. "That's my cue. Alright, you guys. Just remember, stick to the plan." he then told the monkey and munchkin man before taking off.

"I thought he had changed." Muscles said.

"Well, he has... Kinda." Bunny said.

"Well, anyway, we have to stick to the plan." Evie said.

"Right." Doug nodded.

"Stick to the plan?" Finley asked Oscar. "The plan was you! We're supposed to stick to you!"

"You guys will do great. So long." Oscar replied as he tipped his hat and kept going.

"Come back!" Knuck cried out as Oscar kept running. "We can't do it alone!"

"Wizard!" Finley yelped.

"Wizard, I don't know what to do!" Knuck added as he began to panic.

"Well, we can help you out." Evie suggested.

"Do you know what to do?" Knuck asked.

"Before anything else, let's just try to relax, okay?" Evie suggested.

"In situations like this, it's best to stay calm and think things through." Meowstic said.

"That's right." Evie nodded.

"Really? Well, okay." Knuck said before taking a deep breath and exhaled.

"Now we just have to figure a way to beat those two witches and the army." Hercules said.

"Even if Oscar is being greedy and selfish right now." Muscles said.

"I'm not sure if I like that Oz friend of yours." Knuck scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, he's one person that needs some extra taking getting used to." Hercules rolled his eyes then.

"Well, at least you kids are being helpful." Finley said.

"I can tell we'll need all the help that we can get." Knuck added with a huff.

"With Oscar being after the treasure, yeah," Doug said. "We'll have to handle things from here without him." 

The Pokemon nodded in agreement. The two flying baboons were seen flying in the sky with Glinda as their prisoner to their mistress. Evanora followed as the Emerald City looked very dark and dreary. The crowd of people there were shouting in anger as Glinda was brought over when the dark ones had arrived. Glinda was soon dropped while the baboons were in flight and she grunted once she hit the floor and the crowd saw them coming.

"Citizens of Emerald City, witness what happens when you defy me!" Evanora soon announced to the crowd as they shouted in anger after Glinda was chained up by her wrists. "Glinda outdid herself, I'll admit!"

The crowd simply roared for the release of Glinda.

"She's the real witch!" One man called out from the crowd.

"Leave her alone!" A second man added firmly towards Evanora. "We know the truth! You poisoned the King!"

"Get them back to control!" Evanora commanded to her army.

"The citizens of Emerald City will not tolerate it!" The second man shouted as the army went to move the crowd away from Evanora.

"We will not!" The first man added.

"Silence! Silence!" Evanora glared at them before turning around to Glinda. "Ooh, what should I do now?"

"I'd get your sister and fly out of here." Glinda suggested bravely in an almost similar way to that of Princess Celestia.

"Really?" Evanora smirked.

"While you still can." Glinda nodded firmly.

"Well, I think I'm going to do something quite different. And I'm going to do it, ooh, very, very, slowly. Because I just can't take light off that pretty, pretty face," Evanora replied as she stroked Glinda's face with her finger. "Ooh, I'm going to wipe out your light until there is nothing left but my darkness. I have been waiting for this for a long time." she then added before torturing The Good Witch with some lightning.

The others watching this winced as that had to hurt and this was just looking terrible.

* * *

"Oh, I hate that we can only sit by and watch this," Andrea frowned, especially since Glinda was her mother. "Can't we at least get involved somehow?"

"I'm sorry, but this is just how it goes sometimes," Cherry told The Good Witchling. "Sometimes it's all you can do, but if you and the other Oz Kids are willing, you can stay for what I fear might be going on in our world with you and the other descendants."

"We would like to stay to help in any way we can." Dot said.

"Yeah." Neddie nodded with the other young Ozians.

* * *

We are soon shown the bridge connecting to the treasure room as the hot air balloon was in front of it as Oscar was filling it up with the treasure. Finley and the others saw him doing this as they looked through a couple of spy glasses.

"Oh, no. He said it was going to be his greatest trick yet." Finley frowned.

"Did he tell you the trick was gonna be on us?" Knuck asked.

"Let's just try to stay positive." Evie said softly.

"Sorry, but it's a little hard to when I've been stabbed in the back." Knuck scoffed.

Oscar soon got the hot air balloon just about ready, but still had other things he needed to do before he could fly off back to Kansas.

Theodora stepped out and smirked as she saw what was going on. "How predictable~"

The guards were standing and marching as followed, but soon China sneaking around with the wand, hoping that she wasn't too late.

"I knew that buffoon couldn't be the Wizard," Evanora smirked at Glinda, still shooting her with the electricity. "And what are those children to do? They have no powers of their own, let alone their Pocket Monster companions~"

The crowd of Ozians began to clamor, trying to get Evanora to stop hurting Glinda. 

Theodora's voice was soon heard cackling from above as she came down flying on her broomstick. "Out of my way!" The Wicked Witch glared as she flew in.

The crowd soon ducked, letting her through before she ended up with Glinda and Evanora as she faced The Good Witch. 

"The Wicked Witch!" Doug gasped as he saw that with Evie, Hercules, Alexandrite, the Pokemon, Finley, and Knuck.

"Give up, Glinda," Theodora sneered towards The Good Witch. "Why do you continue to resist?"

"Because I believe in the Wizard and his companions." Glinda smiled calmly and bravely.

"So did I once. Behold!" Theodora replied before she turned to look up as the hot air balloon floated through and the Ozians looked on in wonder. "LOOK! Your wizard!"

The Emerald citizens didn't like the sound of that.

"Where's he going?"

"He's abandoning us."

"How could he?"

Theodora soon created a fireball and shot it at the balloon. Suddenly, the balloon exploded sending it crashing to the ground in a giant plume of black smoke with all the gold coins falling everywhere.

"No!" China soon cried, still holding Glinda's wand as she watched this, thinking that Oscar and the others had been killed.

"Oscar." Alexandrite whispered out of concern.

"No..." Bunny added.

"He can't be gone." Hercules added.

"But we saw him..." Muscles added.

"He has to had come up with a plan in advance... Right?" Doug replied nervously.

Meowstic and Aipom bowed their heads as they weren't sure themselves. Evie soon looked emotional before Doug looked over to her and soon held her in comfort to soothe her. China soon clutched Glinda's wand, breaking down crying as she feared she had been too late.

"Oh... Well, not so great and powerful after all." Evanora remarked.

Glinda was so shocked and struck by Oscar's death that she was bowing her head, reduced to tears. Finley soon walked up to the remains of the balloon and found Oscar's hat, picking it up and ended up crying. The teenagers and Pokemon frowned to that and soon came to join him and they all had a group hug as they all shared some tears.

Then suddenly, a Winkie guard approached the group and stood next to them. "Hello, monkey and children." he then greeted.

The others soon looked up and saw that it was actually an old familiar face.

* * *

"Oh! He's alive!" Dot noted.

"Well, of course he is!" Frank rolled his eyes as he felt that should've been obvious.

* * *

"Oz!" Finley beamed and flew up into Oscar's arms, embracing him as the others looked over and looked elated with relief.. "We thought you were dead!"

"Shh~..." Oscar soothed as he hugged Finley back. "You cried pretty hard. Is that for me?" he then asked.

"Oh, no. Some of the smoke got in my eyes." Finley replied.

"Right... That makes sense." Evie weakly chuckled with a small sniffle.

"Wow. You fooled everybody," Hercules said to Oscar. "That was your greatest trick yet."

"That was just the opening act." Oscar replied.

"Ooh." Alexandrite smiled.

"Let this be the final word!" Evanora's voice called out.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about her." Evie said.

Everyone soon looked up at Evanora to hear what she had to say.

"Your prophecy is dead, just like your king that spoke it and your Wizard and his young followers that tried to fulfill it!" Evanora told the crowd. "All dead."

Oscar, Finley, and the teenagers and Pokemon soon looked over to where The Master Tinker was and knew what was next.

"It's showtime." Oscar told Finley the teenagers and Pokemon.

"Mr. Diggs, that was the first time you said something where I didn't wanna slap ya silly." Hercules smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Same here." Muscles agreed strongly, no pun intended, with his trainer.

"Make it so, Great and Terrible Oz." Evie told Oscar.

"Great and ' _Powerful_ ' Oz." Oscar corrected.

"Ah, right, my bad." Evie smiled sheepishly as Meowstic giggled.

"And they will be joined in death by Glinda the Good," Theodora continued the dark speech as she and Evanora stood at Glinda's sides. "Farewell."

"Say hello to your daddy for me." Evanora added.

The two wicked witches soon got their lightning and fire power ready to torture Glinda.

"The dreams of the people live on." Glinda replied bravely and calmly in spite of the dreadful situation.

Then suddenly, plumes of smoke appeared around the city center followed by a massive explosion in the middle of the town as all of th flames went out all around them and Oscar soon had a ghostly white face and it appeared through the plume of the smoke as the people of Emerald City began to look scared and worried.

* * *

"Aaah! Fear me not, good people of Oz, fear me not!" Oscar began, sounding haunting and powerful. "For it is I, the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz!"

"More tricks!" Evanora cried out. "How dare you defy us?!"

"Dare? How dare you, wicked sisters?" Oscar retorted firmly and scarily. "No one defies Oz!"

The crowd of the people of Oz soon cheered.

"Guards, seize him!" Evanora told the Winkle guards.

"Attack!" A Winkle guard commanded the other guards.

The Winkle guards soon charged and threw their spears at what they thought was the real Oscar, not knowing it was just smoke and mirrors as their weapons just went right through. The people screamed and jumped back as the spears flew in the air and clanged on the floor. Theodora was even shocked and dismayed as the guards soon looked shocked at the sight that happened between Oscar and the guards. The guards soon screamed and ran away as Oscar roared at them like a monster.

"Guards! Come back here this instant!" Evanora soon shouted out as the guards panicked and ran.

"Make-up courtesy of Princess Evie Grimhilde." Evie chuckled to herself as she had a make-up kit that had white features to make Oscar look like a ghost as she hid with the other teenagers and their Pokemon.

Oscar, Knuck, and Finley were sitting huddled in the caravan at the center of the city, projecting a moving Oscar's image onto the black smoke as Oscar put on the show. The Pokemon and teenagers helped out in whichever ways they could as Doug handled the technical stuff with Knuck as Finley and the Pokemon made sound effects.

"You thought you could kill me? Me?!" Oscar continued, sounding very firm and scary. "Thanks to you, I've shed my mortal shell and taken my true exterior form. I'm now more powerful than ever, I'm invincible! You still doubt me?" he then told them as flames poofed out beside the sides of his faces.

China began to secretly make her way over to Glinda with her wand without anyone seeing her.

"Doubt you? I _defy_ you!" Theodora glared at Oscar before throwing a fire ball at his fake image.

As the fireball looked as though it made contact, Doug soon pulled a lever as Oscar roared, making it look like that hit finished him off. The crowd of the people of Oz all looked surprised at what happened.

"Beautifully done, sister." Evanora told Theodora.

"Thank you." Theodora replied.

"Overactor," Evie teased Oscar. "You should see some of the school plays that Mr. Wiggins comes up with at our school."

"Very funny," Oscar scoffed. "Just gotta wait it out and let them think they've won."

"Hurry! You're taking too much time!" Finley warned Oscar.

Oscar shushed him as he was still stalling. "...Hold. Hold." he then warned.

"They think they're winning!" Doug warned.

Oscar nodded before he decided now would be a good time as the crowd was in suspense. "Turn it back on." he then signaled.

Doug soon turned the handle to put the projector on, but nothing happened. Hercules soon stepped over to help out, but even with his strength, he couldn't help the switch.

"What's taking so long?" Aipom firmly asked Doug. "What's taking so long!"

"Oh, we got a loose wire," Doug frowned. "A screw is stuck."

Finley soon face-palmed.

"Hold on! Use this." Oscar said, tossing his Swiss army knife over to Doug.

Doug used the knife and soon got the projector back on. "Got it!" he then said with a smile.

"Great!" Oscar approved as the town soon exploded in the center with smoke and flames as his face soon came back, making himself look furious and scary.

"I stopped it!" Theodora firmly pouted.

"Ah! You cannot defeat me! I'm immortal!" Oscar sneered. "I'm the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz!"

The Ozians of Emerald City then began to cheer at that news.

"Now witness and observe as I unleash the star. Behold!" Oscar then proclaimed.

Everyone looked up into the sky as the fireworks were set off. They watched in amazement and horror as the fireworks explode in the sky, thinking that they were stars though.

"So those are fireworks." Glinda smiled to herself as she watched from down below.

"Amazing." Margaret smiled as she watched.

"This can't be happening." Esabella glared from in the crowd.

The Munchkins are seen outside, setting off more fireworks as everyone in Oz continued to think that the fireworks were the stars.

"He is the Wizard." Evanora said out of fear before getting so scared that she ran away.

The Pokemon watched this with Knuck before coming back inside the caravan, looking quite victorious.

"We got Evanora!" Knuck told the others. "She's on the run!"

"Alright! We got one!" Oscar smiled in excitement.

"Yeah!" Finley and the teenagers cheered.

Evanora soon ran towards the castle in deep fear.

" **COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!** " Theodora glowered as the fireworks erupted.

China soon made it over to Glinda's side with her wand at long last. "Glinda!" she called.

"It's you!" Glinda gasped as she recognized the small china girl.

China soon hid away behind whenever Theodora looked back at Glinda.

Margaret soon rushed over with her very own wand. "Here, let me help." she then whispered to both China and Glinda.

* * *

"She really has changed." Dot smiled.

* * *

"Thank you." China whispered back.

"And you thought I was the weak one!" Theodora told Evanora.

Margaret soon used her magic from her wand to help free Glinda.

 _'I wanna be good.'_ Margaret thought to herself while using her magic.

Glinda smiled in relief to Margaret. Margaret smiled back and soon ran off with her and China.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill the one you love!" Theodora glared at Oscar and soon turned around to throw fireballs at Glinda only to see that The Good Witch was gone. The Pokemon soon helped the Munchkins shoot more and more fireworks to give the illusion that they were coming from Oscar's mouth.

"Be gone, Wicked Witch! Be gone!" Oscar called out firmly.

"I hate you." Theodora grumbled quietly before she got on her broom and flew away, producing black smoke behind it.

"Be gone forever more!" Oscar proclaimed.

The Emerald Citizens soon cheered in excitement as they were rid of The Wicked Witches. Hercules and Alexandrite laughed as they hugged Muscles and Bunny from happiness as Doug and Evie danced together while Aipom and Meowstic danced together as well.

* * *

"The witch is gone! The witch is gone!" Knuck cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Finley cheered as he did a backflip.

"Bully! Bully!" The Master Tinker cheered.

"I knew we could do it." Knuck smiled.

"Sure." The Master Tinker and teenagers said.

"Theodora, I know your wickedness is not your doing," Oscar spoke to the wicked witch as she was flying off. "And should you ever again find the goodness within you, you are welcome to return."

"Doubt it." Margaret muttered to herself.

"At least he's willing to give her another chance." Evie commented.

Doug nodded in agreement, though they could all tell that it wouldn't end well for Theodora and Oscar in the future of Oz.

" **NEVER!** " Theodora screamed before cackling wickedly as she continued to fly off into the night.

Oscar merely bowed his head, looking forlorn as he was really hoping that Theodora would change into the woman he had first met.

"Wicked always wins," Esabella glowered from where she stood. "People need to realize that now, no matter what heroes and adventures change, especially for The Queen of Darkness." She then remembered Evanora was still in Oz as she smirked, looking ready to help her defeat Glinda.

* * *

Evanora is seen entering the throne room, ready to escape.

"Not so fast." Glinda's voice said.

Evanora soon looked over to Glinda.

"You and I aren't finished yet." Glinda told her before walking into the light.

"You have the throne, Glinda; what more could you want?" Evanora asked her.

"You can't give me that," Glinda retorted calmly. "You took what mattered most to me, my father."

Unknown to her, Evanora started to fire up her lightning with her hand behind her back.

"I'll never again feel the comfort of his kindness, but I'll settle for the freedom of his people." Glinda then continued.

"Of course, Glinda. I think at the very least they deserve that." Evanora replied and soon shot lightning right at Glinda.

" **NOOOO!** " Margaret cried out as she jumped out of nowhere and was hit by the lightning instead, though it did hurt her and throw her across the room, it also did something else to her as she suddenly fell to the floor.

Glinda gasped and checked on poor Margaret before glaring towards Evanora, but stayed mature and brave.

"What's the matter, Glinda? Out of bubbles?" Evanora taunted The Good Witch.

"Don't need them," Glinda retorted as she soon began to float in the air to have a magic duel against Evanora. "Bubbles are just for show."

Wilhemina soon stood up and saw that her skin turned back to green. "No..." she then whispered as her DNA as a Wicked Witch was shown.

"Poor Wilhemina," Esabella smirked as she came over to the witchling. "I guess your destiny and parentage with wickedness is all that you'll be known for. Why, my mother is an Enchantress and uses her powers for good, she had to teach Prince Adam a lesson after all."

"She only cast that curse on everybody and empowered Maestro Forte for her own gain and corrupted his heart to turn evil after being a trusted and loved court composer even though everyone else was afraid of him," Wilhemina glared as she balled her hands up into fists. "You both claimed to be good when she believed that enchantment would imprison Prince Adam to be a beast forever. My mother may had been The Wicked Witch of the East and my aunt may be The Wicked Witch of the West, but they don't define who I am now."

"Maybe you'd like to put your money where your mouth is." Esabella taunted as she brought out her own magic wand.

Wilhemina glared and looked ready to fight Esabella with her magic, ready to use it for good this time. Glinda and Evanora kept on with their witches duel as they used their magic against one another and where it almost seemed like this would go nowhere until Evanora used her magic from her free hand and used it against the ceiling, letting a part of it fall down on Glinda. Glinda saw it coming and got out of the way as the piece of the ceiling fell to the floor as Wilhemina and Esabella had their own duel. Once close enough, Glinda and Evanora had their magic ready to finish the other off as Evanora tried to use her magic on her only to be blocked by Glinda's before their magic collided and they both were sent flying and where Glinda fell down.

"Glinda!" Wilhemina gasped.

"Being evil is too much fun," Esabella smirked at Wilhemina. "It feels so good to be bad. Didn't you have fun being a wicked witch?"

Wilhemina just firmly pouted at the young Enchantress.

Glinda rolled down the steps beside the room and she didn't seem to be moving.

Evanora glared as she landed on the ground and Glinda was slowly breathing now.

"Glinda..." Wilhemina frowned as she checked on Glinda before checking for a pulse and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Wicca."

Glinda was slowly rolling around a bit as Evanora began to approach them. Evanora soon glared and she raised her hand to send out more lightning, even going to strike Wilhemina with Glinda if she had to, but surprisingly, nothing came out of her hand.

"WHAT?!" Esabella cried out before glaring at both Wilhemina and Glinda. "What have you done?!"

Glinda soon looked down at her hand and saw that Evanora's emerald necklace that had been around her neck, the source of her power is in her hand, and it was now fading instantly and cracked into uselessness. Evanora then suddenly keeled over, falling on her knees, and soon started to crawl away.

"No!" Esabella glared.

"Without her necklace, she can't keep up her disguise what she really looks like will show." Wilhemina said.

Glinda soon stood up as she began to start making her way over to Evanora and where Wilhemina was right as Evanora now looked rather ugly as she was an evil witch. A powerless witch at that.

"Yikes... She looked better looking before." Esabella cringed.

"Looks like The Evil Queen's old hag disguise." Wilhemina added.

" **LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!** " Evanora scowled at Glinda.

"Now everyone will see you as you truly are." Glinda told Evanora.

Evanora hissed as she continued to crawl away on her hands and knees.

"In the name of my father, I banish you from The Emerald City, never to return." Glinda threatened as she held her wand with pride.

Suddenly, Evanora lunged out at Glinda, but The Good Witch used her wand to repel her attack and sends her flying through the castle window until she was then caught by a pair of flying baboons and was carried off into the distance. Glinda watched Evanora leave, feeling a little bit at what had to happen.

"I'm so sorry about that, Glinda." Wilhemina frowned.

"I'm sorry too, my dear," Glinda frowned back before doing a double-take. "Oh! My dear... You're green."

"It's not easy being green," Wilhemina shrugged. "I was just born that way though. I'll understand if you want me to leave The Emerald City forever too."

"Now why would I want the one that saved my life from Theodora to leave?" Glinda smiled.

"What?!" Wilhemina and Esabella asked out of shock.

"But she's a Wicked Witch, just like her mother and aunt!" Esabella told Glinda.

"A true Wicked Witch would not have helped me the way she did." Glinda replied.

Wilhemina blushed.

"So you don't wish to be wicked anymore?" Glinda asked Wilhemina.

"I know it's part of my legacy and I thought that wicked always won, but... I don't think I want to be bad," Wilhelmina replied. "I'm very sorry about what happened though."

"I understand," Glinda smiled warmly. "And therefore, I forgive and thank you for your bravery and courage."

Wilhemina smiled back after hearing that coming from Glinda.

"Ugh! I just _cannot_ catch a break!" Esabella glared before vanishing with her magic.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day soon came as the sun rose. The group back home snickered and beamed at each other as Esabella was defeated. Yet again.

"Good people of Oz, I have here a message from the great Wizard himself," Glinda began to announce in the center of Emerald City as she read a message that was given to her. "With little more than pluck and belief, we made the impossible happen. As your wizard, I hereby decree the land of Oz will forever be free."

Everyone soon cheered and celebrated and bells were even rung with the help of several Munchkins who pulled on the ropes together.

"We should find a way to get back home." Evie said.

"You don't wish to stay?" Glinda asked as she came to see the kids.

"We'd love to, but we have a place back home," Doug replied as he pushed his glasses back. "We should get going there."

"Very well then," Glinda nodded. "Let's at least say goodbye to Oz together." she then suggested.

The group smiled hopefully and agreed, looking bittersweet about saying goodbye to Oscar and Oz, but everything had to come to an end eventually.

* * *

**_Inside the castle of the throne room..._ **

"Okay. Close the curtains, please!" Master Tinker called out.

"I'm trying!" China called out as she and Finley tried to close the curtain together.

"Alright! Let's give it a try!" Master Tinker soon said since it was dark enough in the room. He then turned on the machine and a large puff of smoke appeared and soon, Oscar's face appeared in the smoke.

"Is it on? This thing working?" Oscar soon asked before wincing as he accidentally caused some microphone feedback.

"It's wonderful." Glinda smiled as she came into the throne room with the teenagers and their Pokemon as Aipom was still wrapped around Doug and even trying to wear his glasses.

"Aipom, come on; you know I can't see a thing without my glasses." Doug said.

"I know I just love trying them on." Aipom smiled sheepishly before putting the glasses back on Doug.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful witch in all of Oz along with my young helpers their Pokemon?" Oscar smiled. "Hi, Glinda. Hey, kids."

Evie and Meowstic giggled a little at what was going on between Doug and Aipom. The group soon bowed to Oscar and even the Pokemon did the same.

"Hello, Wizard." Glinda smiled warmly.

"Great machine, Mr. Tinker," Doug smiled once he got his glasses back and soon wore them. "It's really working wonders."

"It sure is." Glinda happily agreed.

"That's just workmanship," Tinker remarked before he looked over to Glinda. "What you displayed was real courage. Your father would have been more than proud. He would have marveled at the woman you've become," he then looked at the others. "And you children were just amazing and wonderful with those little friends of yours."

There were then smiled all around.

Soon, Oscar out from behind the curtains and faced Glinda, the teenagers, their Pokemon, Master Tinker, Knuck, Finley, and China Girl. "Zim-zala-bim! Excellent work, everyone," he then chuckled as he stepped into the throne room to meet up with them. "Now we're ready. In case anyone wants to speak with the Wizard. Now remember, Oscar Diggs died so that the Wizard of Oz could live. When those witches come back, and they will come back, we're going to need everyone to believe." he then advised.

"You're secret is safe with us." China promised.

"Well, Mr. Oz, it looks like you're on your way," Hercules soon said, calling him that from now on. "And I believe it's time that the others and I tried to find a way back home."

"So soon?" Oz replied. "Oh, that's a shame... I guess I'll have to do something else with your gifts."

"Gifts?" Alexandrite asked.

"Yes, I had gifts for you, but I guess you have to go and try and find a way back home." Oscar said, playfully looking away slightly.

"Now, now, now, we don't have to go just yet." Hercules said.

"What are our gifts?" Doug asked.

"Wilhemina's especially." Evie smiled.

"Me too?" Wilhemina asked bashfully.

"Sure, why not?" Evie smiled warmly.

Knuck soon started to play his trumpet as royal fanfare.

"Knuck, not now." Master Tinker told the Munchkin.

Knuck rolled his eyes and soon put his trumpet down, though the others looked relieved.

"So, what kind of gifts?" China soon asked.

"Well, you know I can't grant wishes, so this will have to do," Oscar soon said as he approached the oldest one in the room with the Swiss army knife. "First, the Master Tinker; to the man who can make anything and is as great as a creator as the great Jeronicus Jangle, my lucky... Uh... Thingamajig. May it assist you in the reconstruction of The Emerald City."

"I will cherish this forever." Tinker smiled, accepting the gift proudly.

"Thank you for having faith in me." Oscar told Tinker.

The Master Tinker nodded with a smile.

"And now for old Sourpuss." Oscar said as he walked over to Knuck.

"My name is _Knuck_!" Knuck told him firmly.

"Sourpuss, I grant you something you are in need of most," Oscar smiled. "Something that where I come from can turn the saddest day into a happy one."

Knuck began to look interested in what gift Oscar was going to give him, but Wilhemina had a feeling she knew what the gift might be. Oz soon brought out a novelty mask that had a smile painted on it and gave it to Knuck. The others chuckled a bit, finding that funny and cute.

"I don't want that!" Knuck glared in offense, pushing the mask away.

"It is yours." Oz insisted.

"Take it back!"

"I cannot."

"Knuck, you look nice with a smile." China insisted.

"Yes, it really suits you." Evie nodded in agreement.

Knuck glanced at them and soon took the mask and seemed to sincerely smile once he lowered the mask then.

"You do look nice." Oz smiled.

"Thank you." Knuck smiled back.

"Finley, you stood by my side when any monkey in his right mind would have flown away," Oz soon said to the flying monkey. "To you, I give something that I've never given to anyone," he then took off his hat, blowing the dust off of it, and soon held it out to him to wear. "My friendship."

Finley accepted the hat and put it on his head before frowning briefly as it slid over his eyes since it was quite big, almost like when Fievel Mousekewitz was given his new hat. The others lightly chuckled from the sight of that.

"Now you're my partner, you're my friend." Oz smiled to the monkey proudly.

"That's all I ever really wanted." Finley smiled back tearfully.

Oz soon stood up as he walked over to China.

"My turn. My turn." China smiled.

"Come here," Oz said as he picked up the china girl before walking her over to the throne. "I'm afraid I can't give you what I know you want most of all," He soon placed China in front of the throne gently as he faced her. "All I can offer you is this," he then said before showing Glinda, Master Tinker, Knuck, and Finley. "It's us; I know it's not the family you had in mind."

"It's perfect," China smiled emotionally before getting picked up as she hugged Oz. "Thank you."

Evie wiped her eyes and smiled tearfully for China.

"How sweet~" Alexandrite whispered.

Glinda then knelt down and held out her hand after the hug. China soon came down from Oz and cheerfully ran up to Glinda, hopping into her hand.

"I don't think I can find a way to bring you all back home, but I firstly owe you an apology," Oz soon said to the teenagers and their Pokemon. "Especially you, Hercules and Alexandrite. You were great helpers though back in Kansas with your special talents with your little friends and I'm going to miss you both very much."

"We'll miss you too." Hercules smiled.

The teenagers and Pokemon soon gave Oz a group hug before separating.

"That just leaves your gift, Glinda." Wilhemina smiled.

"I wonder what you're gonna get?" China said to Glinda.

"I hope it's something good." Wilhemina added.

"Oh, I don't need anything, child." Glinda reassured warmly.

"You better have something for Glinda." China then told Oz.

The group lightly chuckled at that.

"But of course. I've saved the best for last," Oz replied as China jumped out of Glinda's hands and he took The Good Witch by her hands and took her over to the curtain as the Pokemon tried to follow behind only to get shooed away instantly. "For you, a sight envied by all and seen by none. You'll be astounded by what you find behind the curtain."

The Pokemon were picked up by their respective trainers and the curtain closed behind Oz and Glinda so that they could have some privacy.

"Oh, my. It's very tight in here." Glinda commented.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Oz smiled warmly.

"I know what you're up to, Wizard." Glinda said with a smirk.

"What? I'm just giving you a tour," Oz smiled innocently. "And I want to thank you, for opening my eyes."

"And what do you see?"

"That I have everything I ever wanted."

The two smiled tenderly at each other then.

"For the record, I know you had it in you all along." Glinda soon said.

"Greatness?" Oz guessed.

"No, better than that. Goodness." Glinda corrected.

They both smiled and they soon kissed each other on the lips which no one really expected to see as Frank and Andrea soon looked at each other awkwardly. Glinda's foot soon went up and hit the machine to turn on, lightning up their shadows behind the curtain so that the others could see their shadow as they kissed.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Doug whispered to the others.

They soon began to leave the room and went outside to try and think of a way back home.

"Hmm... I wonder if I can get us home with my magic?" Wilhemina said.

"Do you have a way back, Wilhemina?" Evie asked.

"Yes, I'll just need my tools, including a special pair of shoes." Wilhemina nodded.

"Special shoes?" The group looked at each other.

Wilhemina soon brought out her wand and put on a pair of silver slippers, slightly like the ruby slippers that Dorothy Gale got during her first trip to The Land of Oz. "All right, I know this sounds cheesy and obvious, but it's the best way to get out of here and you all have to join hands with me." she then began to instruct.

"Very well, Wilhemina," Alexandrite replied. "Whatever you say."

Wilhemina closed her eyes and waved her wand, performing a familiar trick of magic as he silver shoes began to glow as she and the others joined hands. "There's no place like home," she then started to say and the others copied her as they were slowly fading away and going back to Auradon. "There's no place like home... There's no place like home..."

"Now, Knuck." Master Tinker soon told the Munchkin beside him.

Knuck then played his trumpet as everything was so far ending happily and decently in Emerald City... At least until Dorothy would eventually show up in this timeline and help defeat The Wicked Witch of the West.

* * *

"So they should be back now right?" Neddie asked.

Neddie's question was soon answered as Wilhemina, Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, Hercules, and their Pokemon soon appeared.

Wilhemina was the first to open her eyes to see that they were back in Auradon. "We're back in Auradon." she then said, smiling.

Evie, Doug, Alexandrite, and Hercules soon opened their eyes as did the Pokemon as they saw they were in Auradon.

"Welcome home, guys." Wilhemina smiled at the group.

"Uh, we're still a bit far from home." Alexandrite spoke up.

"Don't worry, Alex; I'm sure the people here can get us back home to Mom and Dad." Hercules soothed with a smile.

Frank soon turned the screen off since the adventure was over and everyone gathered around in excitement once they saw Doug, Evie, Alexandrite, and Hercules were finally back in Auradon.

"We're so happy you're all back home safe and sound." Dot smiled.

"So are we." Evie smiled back.

Aipom began to look like he was about to grab Doug's glasses again with his tail.

"Don't even think about it." Doug smirked playfully.

"Dang it." Aipom pouted.

"New friend of yours, we see." Neddie chuckled.

"Yeah, this is Aipom," Doug smiled as he hugged the Pokemon. "I think he and I are gonna get along together just fine."

"Let's just hope you two have enough time to get along with each other and live happily ever after like your parents did 20 years ago back when I was an adventurer." Cherry said to the descendants, sounding quite grave and serious.

"Uh, did we miss something while we were away?" Doug asked.

"My mother arrived while we were keeping an eye on you four." Felicity said.

"And we now know who's behind all of this." Chip said.

"Really? Who?" Alexandrite asked.

"The Queen of Darkness." The others replied.

"Also named The Dark Queen," Cherry added. "And not The Battletoads villain."

"Is there something you need to share with us?" Doug asked.

"Yes, it concerns all of you, especially relating to the past." Cherry replied.

"Did you face this villain back 20 years ago before Auradon and the Isle were created?" Evie asked.

"No... Even further than that..." Cherry shook her head. "This concerns... My parents."

The others gasped as they had a lot more to learn, especially before the wedding between Ben and Mal.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


End file.
